Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: The Kunoichi
by KindHeartedJenny
Summary: Jennifer is the new girl in Norrisville. She is a great fan of the Ninja. After her vacations are over, she is transferred to Norrisville High, where she meets Randy Cunningham. Days before her vacations ended, she was chosen to become the Kunoichi. And McFist is setting plans to destroy them. Will they confess their secrets and develop friendship? Self-insert.
1. Jennifer And The Candy Store

**Author's note: I don't own anything other than myself. Some things about me are true, most aren't. Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jennifer And The Candy Store

_"I am Jennifer, an average 14 year-old teenager, and the new girl in a town known to people as Norrisville. My parents decided to move here when I was 13. When I was not too little, I dedicated most of my time helping my dad with his wood industry and helping my mom with her candy store, which she also moved over to Norrisville. Right now, only my mother and I are in a nice neighborhood with nice neighbors and such tranquility. My dad left for a business travel, but he'll sure return to see his only child and wife. It feels so nice to see the beautiful scenery in summer. Yeah, I'm still on vacations, but they're getting over now. Only 5 days are left and I'll be transferred to a nearby school called the Norrisville High._

_I have a little thing that maybe nobody has even noticed yet... I'm the #1 fan of the hero of Norrisville... the Ninja. I've got a similar scarf (I use it all the time.), I've been drawing images of the Ninja, pretty awesome drawings, and I even drew myself with a similar ninja suit!_

_The very first time I started having dreams with the Ninja was on my 5th birthday, when I wished at the top of my mind, heart and soul that I could see the Ninja someday in person._

_Nine years already passed and my wish seemed hopeless. It made me feel so sad all the time, and I even fell into depression. First because I'm an only child, so I have no sibling to play or share with. Second, I have no friends. I never made friends in elementary school because nobody liked me and I've been bullied several times. My parents are almost always working and only a few times I had fun with them. My family's perfect, it's only that they pay more attention to their business than to her depressed daughter. They still love me, though. That's a thing that will never be broken. But they're busy all the time._

_Today is Thursday, and I'm just sitting beside my glass window, looking at the kids playing in harmony around the neighborhood. Their laughter warms my heart. They're all friendly towards each other. *Sigh* If only I could be out there with that bunch of kids playing and running together... If only I could meet the Ninja someday... in person. If only he could save me someday too..."_

* * *

"Jennifer! Lunch time!"

"Ah!" I gasped and immediately hid my journal and pencil under my bed. "Coming, Mom!"

I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short, pink dress that had short sleeves and covered it with a black vest. I had black leggings under it. I wore black boots and fingerless gloves. My hair was light brown and shoulder-length, also layered. I had vivid brown eyes.

After the quick look, I rushed out of my room and down the stairs. My mom had prepared delicious spaghetti for lunch, and maybe it could be enough for dinner. I walked over to the table and sat in a chair.

"Hi, Mom." I said kindly, yet with a sad tone.

"Jennifer, why do you sound sad, my dear?" She asked while digging out some sauce from the fridge.

"Nothing. I was just... thinking about Dad."

"Oh, dearie." She walked at the round table with the small bowl of sauce and two plates full of spaghetti. "Daddy's just on an important meeting with workers from the wood industry. It'll take weeks or even months to achieve his goals with the job."

"I know." I sighed and looked down at my food. "And what's going to come to the candy store?"

"Oh, the candy store! I forgot about that." She face-palmed when I mentioned the candy store.

"Forgot about... what?"

"It'll be open in about two hours. And I'm still not ready to unpack the boxes in there. Think you can do that for me, honey?"

"Well... sure. Why not helping my greatest mother?" I said smiling.

"Thanks, Jennifer. It's an honor to have you as my helper."

"You're welcome."

"Now, eat your spaghetti before you starve."

I picked up the bowl full of marinara sauce and dipped some into the spaghetti, then mixed it. Spaghetti tastes delicious with the sauce already in it. I picked up my Chinese chopsticks and began eating.

_Later that day..._

Me and my mother were inside the candy store. I saw all the boxes scattered here and there. There was a fridge that had a glass, that one was for cakes, and another with some holes, that one sure was for ice cream. As for the candies, there was a big table full of boxes that had the names of the candies. At the counter beside the two fridges was the cash register and beside a wall closer to the glass doors was a small table and two chairs. On a side of the roof was also a small TV.

"Just remember: Always keep these keys inside your pocket whenever you enter and leave the store. Always lock the doors. When customers come, smile and offer them some help if they need it. Make them feel welcome when they come in. The prices are simple and are already set on the candies. All you need to do by now is to unpack the candies, cakes and ice cream and set them on their right places before any customer arrives."

"I know how to manage that, Mom." I said kind of sternly. "I'll try to finish up as quick as I can."

"That's my dear." She kindly patted my head. "Oh, and if there's an emergency, run back to the house and lock the entire store."

"I will." I gave her a nod.

"Okay, I must be leaving now." She said and opened the glass door. "I'll be looking for you in six hours." Then she was gone and the glass door was closed.

I walked at the glass door and saw that OPEN/CLOSED thing that hung in it. I showed the side that said CLOSED to the outside so everyone could notice the store was closed. Then I went to the boxes...

Twenty boxes full of candy. Mom sure knew how to make money with these, and they were good candies. There were varieties of them. From delicious to sour, healthy and crunchy, silky and greatly sweet.

There were chocolate bars, chewing gum, sour candy sticks, candy pellets. It was a whole candy paradise! With a rush, I opened the first box and started placing the candies to their belonging places in the boxes that were in the table.

Suddenly, a knock surprised me in my silent moment and I looked over to see who it was.

Looking through the glass door was a teenage boy with purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a red top under a gray hoodie, skinnies and tennis shoes. I blushed. Mom said to make up the store before any customer comes in. I face-palmed and got up.

"Sorry, the store's closed for now." I said. "New management! Will open up in about 40 minutes!"

The boy simply nodded, gave me one last look and walked away.

I sat on the floor and laid my back on one of the boxes. "Man, I should be quicker this time so I could get to work with customers." I suggested to myself and got up.

...

After many minutes of working with the boxes, I decided to give the store a small clean-up and a fresh scent of vanilla so it could be more attractive to customers. I turned on the radio that was beside the cash register and selected some rock music, then picked up the broom and went to sweep the floors.

"Man, I never thought this was going to be so fun!" I said and kept sweeping, until a song in the radio played. It was one of my favorite songs... I sang it.

_"I feel it in my bones_

_To make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Oh, I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Oh, I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive"_

That song was so bruce! I so wanted to hear it again, but then another random song played and I kept sweeping the floor.

After the minutes of sweeping, I went over to the counter and cleaned it up a little with a hanky.

"Cleaning up the counter..." I sang. "Ugh. I must be crazy." I said, dropping the hanky to the counter.

I went to the glass door and flipped the OPEN/CLOSED thing over, showing the OPEN side to the outside so people could see it.

I ran at the counter and adjusted my bandana, then waited for any customer to come in.

Ten minutes passed. It was already three o' clock. Only two hours passed since I started working. But it was fun to organize everything.

After many thoughts, two teenagers came in to see the shop. They were a boy with orange hair, and the same guy I saw minutes ago. I stood up straight and thought of some welcoming words.

"Welcome to my candy shop. Feel free to taste our high-quality candies for just ninety nine cents. We'll be having a Halloween special starting on October 1st."

"Did you heard that, Cunningham? She's gonna' have a Halloween special! We wouldn't have to pick cheapo candies from our neighbors." Said the orange-haired boy. "That's gonna' be so bruce!"

I giggled. "Yeah, the special will be made on the full month. Not just on Halloween. Anyways, how can I be at your-?"

My question was interrupted when the boy picked up like seven different chocolate bars, two candy sticks and a bag of candy balls. He quickly placed them on the counter. My eyes widened in awkwardness.

I chuckled. "I can see that you're a candy lover." I then counted the candies and worked with the cash register. "That would be $9.99 please."

"You know, Howard? If I were you, I would leave a couple of sweets."

"No honkin' way! I'm buying them all!" Yelled the boy known as Howard and placed ten dollars on the counter.

I picked up the ten bucks and placed them on the cash register. "Thanks for coming to my candy shop. May the two of you have a nice day."

I watched as the boys left the store and sighed. "My first customers were only two... and I've sold ten dollars on candies. Mom's going to give me a hug for it. And I should tell her about the Halloween special. It might be a good idea."

...

It was 5:27 PM and no other customer came by. Perhaps it was because the store was recently established, so it was obvious that only a few may come.

I felt tired of standing behind the counter and sought for something fun to do...

"Ah, I can watch some TV."

I picked up the remote, a water bottle and a chocolate bar, and sat on one of the chairs. Then I turned the TV on.

...

"Sports... nope. Painting... boring. Movies... lame. Kids' programs... lame. Novels... I hate romance!" I said in boredom as I looked through the channels for something fun. "There's nothing fun on TV! Oh, forget it. I'll see what's in the boring news."

I then put on a news channel and watched for a while, chewing a bite from my chocolate bar...

I sighed. "Weather forecasting? That's so boring." Then I drank some water as the news continued.

Just then, my mother came in and saw me watching TV in boredom.

"Jennifer, have any customer entered the store?" She asked.

"Just a pair of guys. That had been like two hours ago. Nothing else."

"How much have you sold?"

"Only ten dollars in candies. The price was ninety-nine cents, as marked in the boxes so..."

"Ten dollars in only a day? Nice job, honey."

"Oh, and I bought a chocolate bar and a water bottle myself. So that counts as 12." I added.

My mother came at me and removed my apron and bandana. "You've done a nice job today. And the store looks great. It also smells like sweet vanilla. Thanks, honey."

"You're welcome, Mom."

We walked at the doors, where she kissed my cheek and opened a door. "Now, you go back home and prepare your stuff for school. I've bought your favorite backpack."

"You did?" I asked excitedly. "Mom, you're the best! Thank you so much!"

"The house is open so you won't have any trouble to come in." She added.

"Thanks, Mom."

After that, I made my way back home...

* * *

_That night..._

I walked through the streets in search for the entrance of my neighborhood. The store was right a few meters from the exit, so returning was easy. Only that it was now nighttime, and everything was dark. I was getting confused and a little scared.

Fear is something that only a few people could overcome. I was on the same path... but it was hard.

I had to be careful in case something happens...


	2. Enter The Ninja

Chapter 2: Enter The Ninja

Making my way back home resulted difficult. It was 8:46 PM and the night was getting even darker. My levels of fear were still low, but whenever I heard any kind of sound it was frightening.

I thought of using some help, but that wouldn't budge. I was the new neighbor, so nobody knew me or has ever seen me in person.

I sighed. "Mom's gonna' kill me for this. If I could just-"

A clanking sound of a trash can made me stop. My eyes widened with fear. I looked around the spot to see if there was someone there, but again, there was nothing.

"You know, that joke's not good." I said out loud, interrupting the silence. "But if the burrow comes to Jenny, Jenny will go to the burrow... whatever that means." I shrugged.

I took cautious steps into the spot to find the source of the noise. I touched the trash can and then... a cat. A really cute one. I smiled and gently picked it up. It was purring.

"Aw, you're such a cute one. I never had such adorable thing before in my life! I think I should take you to my place... if I ever find it."

I suddenly saw something REALLY weird in the cute kitty. Its eyes flashed green and it dashed away as if it was scared of me. My small moment of happiness became a sorrow one.

"I get it, not even the animals like me. I'm such a jerk." I sighed sadly and kept walking.

I looked up to the beautiful night sky, admiring the shimmering of the stars and the brightness of the moonlight. The sky... it was my only source of happiness besides my parents. Whenever I was left alone or about to sleep, the sky was my only friend.

...

"Finally, I'm home!"

I sighed in relief and went to pick up some water in the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and went to the fridge. To my ultimate surprise, the cute kitten I saw minutes ago was sitting over the counter.

"Hey! So you really came!" I smiled and patted the kitten's head. "I think I should give you a name. By the way, I wonder if you're a boy or a girl."

I shook off the thought and pulled out a water gallon from the fridge, then I poured some into the cup and put the gallon away. Every sip of water going down my throat felt like fresh water falling on a cascade.

"Okay, let's go upstairs and prepare my school stuff." I said to myself.

I gently grabbed the kitten and hugged it in my arms, then went up the stairs and into my room.

...

"Wow... Mom sure bought the coolest stuff."

I organized my backpack with every school material and everything else. When I zipped the backpack closed, I heard occasional meows from the cat. The cat was actually sitting over my bed and I could guess it was staring at my red scarf.

"You want this, kitty?" I asked with a cute voice, holding up my scarf. "I'd love to play with it, but it's my favorite scarf... It really looks like the one the Ninja currently has."

The kitten raised its head up to me.

"You sure want to hear it all, don't you? Well, at least I have someone I can talk to." I said smiling.

I put out every single thing I had about the Ninja and placed them on the bed. Most of those things were drawings of the Ninja, and a set of drawings of myself as a Ninja too.

The kitten looked at both drawings of the Ninja and myself as a Ninja.

I chuckled. "Yeah... because I'm a huge fan of the Ninja, I made myself in a similar ninja suit. It's just so bruce whenever I see these drawings. I mean, these ninja stuff have been part of my life."

* * *

"Really? The Ninja? Part of her life?" Laughed McFist.

The little kitten Jennifer had caught was secretly a Robo Kitten created by the McFist Industries. It was sent as a robot spy to reveal the Ninja's identity or search for those who know about the Ninja. To their delight, they have found a similar scarf, drawings of the Ninja and other drawings of Jennifer as a Ninja in her room.

"It's clear that she has strong connections with the Ninja. She said herself that she's the Ninja's greatest fan." Said Viceroy, the "evil genious".

"If that is so, we must get that girl and reveal what she knows about the Ninja. She might be the key to find out who the Ninja REALLY is."

"I'm afraid nobody knows. That girl couldn't possibly know who the ninja is. And we've never seen someone like her before."

"No matter. Prepare the Robo-Apes and track her down."

"With pleasure..."

* * *

"Okay, I've got everything ready for next Monday."

After a few minutes of selecting which clothes I could wear for my first day, I was finally done. The kitty meowed again, this time to get its attention, and laid on my bed beside it.

"I still wonder how the Norrisville High looks like..." I said, softly rubbing the kitten's head and back. "You know, kitty, it's been a nice moment with you. You gave me company and listened to every word I said just like any other human does. Actually that's pretty impressive."

In that moment of the night, I fell asleep. I hugged the kitten with one hand and held a drawing of the Ninja and me as a Ninja together with another. I had left the rest of the drawings and my scarf scattered in the bed. I never wore my pajamas since I was so tired, but I did removed my boots and socks.

_In Jennifer's dreams..._

I was running... never knew where I was going. The place was all empty and wide-opened. All I could see were the grass and some trees.

And my running speed wasn't a regular one. I felt faster than ever. I also felt stronger and very active. It was like adrenaline running through my veins...

I jumped to a tree that was less than 10 feet away from me. I never knew how I jumped like that. It felt like if I had some kind of special skill.

I heard loud thumps behind me and a huge shade covered the sun. I gasped. Whatever that was, it seemed huge. I finally decided to look at my enemy... a giant robo-kitten. But why was it a kitten? That was my question...

"Okay, giant robo-cat! Grab some Ninja Stars!"

I threw like three ninja stars, or shuriken, at the robo-cat. But why did I just said that? Why did I mentioned the word "Ninja" all of a sudden?

Without even making another move, everything around me turned black.

Then... a light.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

In front of me appeared the Norrisville Ninja. I felt my heart pound...

_"Jennifer! Time to get up, honey!"_

* * *

"NINJA?!" I screamed and sat up panting heavily.

"Jennifer, what was that?" My mother asked through the door as if there was something wrong.

"N- nothing!" I exclaimed and got up from the bed.

There's when I realized I still had all my drawings scattered on the bed... and the kitty was gone.

"Kitty?" I called. "Kitty, where are you?"

"Jennifer! Breakfast is ready!"

I sighed in desperation. "I'm coming!" Then I looked under the bed and into my closet.

"I made some french toasts for you!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled and searched again all over the room.

"Don't be too long, or they'll get cold!"

I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. The kitty had disappeared.

"That's weird. I just found that kitty last night on the street, and now it's gone. I guess I'll just have to let it go."

After the long search, I left my room and walked down the stairs...

...

Sitting on a chair beside the counter was me, looking down at the table and tapping my finger. I felt a bit upset because of that kitty's sudden goodbyes. Mom placed a small plate in front of me. It had two french toasts full of syrup and below them was a curve of syrup. I guessed Mom wanted to cheer me up, because she made a happy face with the food.

"Jenny darling, what seems to be wrong?" She asked.

I looked up at her in alert. "Oh? Just thinking. Well... I was gonna' tell you about something I just had in mind for Halloween."

"Really? And what is that?"

"When my first customers came, I said that I'll be setting up a Halloween special, in which the candies will have a very special prize."

"I haven't come out with a mega sale... but that's a great idea! Better than picking up candies from neighbors. My business will grow then!"

My mind flash-backed...

_"Did you heard that, Cunningham? She's gonna' have a Halloween special! We wouldn't have to pick cheapo candies from our neighbors. That's gonna' be so bruce!"_

_"That's what one of those boys just said. Oh, Jennifer, you're such a genius!" _I smiled at the thought.

"What's with that big smile, sweetheart?" Asked Mom.

"Mom, I have the greatest... GREATEST idea EVER!" I said with yet a bigger smile. "You said that your business would grow with the Halloween special, right?"

Mom nodded.

"The two boys that bought candy yesterday just agreed with that! All I have to do is to meet them again in the candy shop, tell them everything about the special and to spread the word to others! Mom, with this special, the candy store will be a wonderful success!"

"Oh, Jennifer! That's a wonderful idea!" Mom exclaimed joyfully. "Just make sure you tell every neighbor too."

"Every neighbor shall be told. I have an idea."

...

I picked up my toy bow, quiver and a set of a thousand arrows that had that sticky circular thing, then went to my computer and wrote this down...

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL STARTS ON OCTOBER 1ST!**

**TASTE OUR DELICIOUS HIGH-QUALITY CANDIES FOR JUST FIFTY CENTS!**

**ALSO TRY OUR SCARY-LICIOUS ICE CREAM FOR ONLY A DOLLAR! EXTRA TOPPINGS ON FIFTY CENTS!**

**TELL YOUR FAMILY, NEIGHBORS AND FRIENDS**

**AND VISIT OUR CANDY PARADISE SHOP!**

**HAVE A NICE SUGAR RUSH DAY!**

I made exactly a thousand copies of that and printed them, then I rolled them around the arrows and used tape to paste it onto the arrows.

After the thousand arrows were done, I placed them all on the quiver and slung it around my back, then held my bow, put on my boots and exited my room.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I called.

"Okay! You be careful, honey!" She replied.

...

I was happily riding my bike around the neighborhood, from house to house, shooting an arrow at each door or bell to call the neighbors' attention.

Each neighbor opened the door and looked at the arrow that was either on the floor or sticked on a door, wall or glass window, then picked it up and unwrapped the paper. I felt so excited when they read the paper and smiled at me.

"Have a nice sugar rush day!" I yelled nicely to every neighbor.

Right a few minutes after spreading the word through my neighborhood, I went to the city.

I saw a small empty establishment with obviously nobody inside, at the other side of the street, and pulled out another sticky arrow from my quiver. I strung it back at my cheek and aimed at the glass.

"This might be my greatest target..." I said.

I suddenly heard a conversation and gasped. Two people were walking to where I was about to shoot the arrow.

"...Or maybe we can buy more candies from that new candy shop." Said the boy I knew as Howard. "You should try those chocolate bars, Cunningham. They're way past delicious!"

"Uh oh... HIDE!" I whispered to myself and hid behind a trash can.

"Thanks for the offer, Howard. But I'm fine like this."

I took a peep at the boys and kept on hearing what they were saying. By then, Howard sure loved my shop's candies. I smiled at that and kept hearing.

"You're being such a wonk, Cunningham! What's with these candies that you don't like? Oh, I get it! It's the girl, isn't it?"

"Why did he mentioned me?" I muttered.

"Wha-? Are you serious? There's nothing between me and that kid. Besides, I've never seen her before!"

"You got that right, Cunningham." I said, preparing the sticky arrow in my bow.

I took another quick look at the place and took a blind shot with my sticky arrow. Then I hid again. Seconds passed after the blind shot, then...

"Ow! What the juice?!"

"Whoops!" I whispered and took a peep to see who I hit.

I gasped when I saw I just hit the same teenage boy I met in the candy shop. He removed the sticky arrow from his forehead and rubbed it.

"Oh my gosh! Now what do I do?" I asked myself in panic. "Ugh! Go for it, girl!"

I got out from my hiding spot and ran to cross the street. But a bad feeling swelled over me.

"That couldn't be-"

A robotic ape appeared from up a ceiling and landed in front of me. I shrieked and ran to get my bike and my archery stuff. I pulled out an arrow and held my bow. I strung the arrow back at my cheek and aimed, then fired. Too bad it was just a sticky arrow...

"And just who invited you to this city?!" I yelled.

The robotic ape stomped at me as I took steps back, until I was pinned against the trash can. I cringed. I felt trapped.

"H- HELP!" I yelled nervously and closed my eyes tightly.

"SMOKE BOMB!" I heard someone yell.

When I was about to run, somebody carried me bridal style and swung us to up a roof. I felt so nervous when that happened. My savior gently put me down as I breathed heavily.

"You alright?" He asked. "You know, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see my savior.

It was him... it was the Norrisville Ninja.

Tears started forming in my eyes. My lifetime wish had been granted.

"Y- you're... th- the Ninja..." I said with a shaky voice.

The robo-ape tried to climb to the roof we were standing, I let out a tiny scream and covered my face with my hands.

"How will you beat that thing up, Ninja?" I asked a bit scared of the robo-ape.

"Just watch." He said and jumped.

I uncovered my face and watched as the Ninja sliced the robo-ape in two with a katana sword. My eyes widened.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"Piece of cake." Said the Ninja as he put his sword away and wiped his hands.

I smiled down at him, but my ears heard more stomping coming from the distance. I took my eyes on whatever came towards us and saw more robotic apes. I gasped.

"Uh... Ninja?" I called and pointed to the robots. "There's more of those things!"

"Great! Just great!" He said kind of ironically.

I sighed and thought of something I could do to help the Ninja. I so wanted to do this, just like in a dream I had about me as a Ninja, in which the Norrisville Ninja and I were partners and fought to save Norrisville. I remembered myself using my bow and arrows. A plan came out of my head...

"Hey, Ninja!" I called. "I have a plan!"

"You know you don't have to do this! I can beat them up myself!" He replied.

I let out a sigh. "Can you please toss me my archery set that's right behind the trash can beside my bike?"

Without hesitating, the Ninja jumped to behind the trash can and picked up my bow and quiver, then tossed them up to the roof I was standing. I picked up the archery set and saw that there were enough arrows.

"What's your big plan, kid?"

"I'll shoot them in the eyes with my arrows to blind them, and you'll attack them with your awesome ninja skills!"

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan." He admitted.

The robo-apes were now getting closer to us. With a hurry, I picked out one of my sticky arrows, held my bow in front of me and strung the arrow back at my cheek. And aiming at moving objects was difficult. I saw the Ninja pulling out two large katana swords and readied his fighting stance. The robots finally stopped.

_"Go for it, Jenny!" _I thought.

I fired the first arrow at one eye, then shot another at the other eye of one of the three robots.

"Go, Ninja! I'll cover you!" I yelled.

The Ninja advanced towards the blinded robo-ape and gave him an epic ninja kick, ripping its head off.

I took two more sticky arrow shots at the second robo-apes' eyes. The ninja proceeded with slicing it with his katana swords to a million pieces.

I fired two more arrows at the next one, then the Ninja grabbed the robot's arms using his ninja chain thingys. Then he pulled and the robot fell.

"Why isn't he attacking it?" I muttered. "Maybe he expects to get some answers."

"Okay, RoboApe. What is McFist up to?" Asked the Ninja with such a serious and malicious voice and removed the sticky arrows from the robot's eyes.

"Who the heck is McFist?" I asked to myself.

"I don't really know. He sent us out to kidnap a girl." Said the robotic ape.

"He wants to kidnap me?" I gasped, taking a few steps back in fear. "Oh no. This is not good. This is not-"

I hit my back with something and turned around. Another robo-ape. I took shaky breathings. This one was bigger than the rest of the others.

"Ninja Leap!" I heard the Ninja say.

I looked back at the Ninja, he was too busy fighting the robot off, so distracting him wouldn't help at all. It was then when one of his katana swords fell to up the ceiling I was standing. I smiled and took the sword carefully, then glanced at the bigger robo-ape.

"Say goodbye, robo-junk!" I joked and slashed the robot several times with the ninja sword.

It was a bit heavy, but it made such awesome cuts. Better than a cutting knife. When the robot was finally sliced up, I jumped aside.

"Ninja, get out of the- AAAHH!"

I lost balance and fell from that roof before the robot collapsed, and landed on the Ninja's arms. Then he got us out of there and the robo-ape hit the other one the Ninja was attacking previously.

I had a big blush in my cheeks and my heart fluttered rapidly. I couldn't believe this! I helped the Ninja (He usually fights alone.), and he saved me from that robotic junk!

"You okay, kid?" He asked kindly, looking down at me.

"Um... yeah. Thanks, Ninja." I responded with a shy tone.

He gently put me down and walked away. "H- hey! Will I ever see you again?" I asked, my smile widening.

"If another RoboApe attacks, then yes." He said joking. I laughed.

The ninja sword I just used fell from the ceiling and to the floor. I picked it up. "And I believe this belongs to you."

He grabbed it from my hands and hid it away. "Thanks! Now if you excuse me... SMOKE BOMB!"

A red smoke blinded the spot. When it faded, the Ninja was gone. A sudden laugh escaped from me. My lifetime wish, which I expected to happen for 9 years, had happened for real.

I picked up my bike and left the area. Unfortunately, I've lost my archery set and the rest of the papers I had to send all over the town. But I didn't care. At least I used the arrows to help the Ninja fight those robo-junks off!

"Mom's not gonna' believe what just happened today! I finally met the Ninja! And he saved me for the first time in my life!" I exclaimed happily.

I soon reached the entrance of my neighborhood and made my way back home.


	3. Trouble In The Neighborhood

Chapter 3: Trouble In The Neighborhood

Growls of fury where heard from McFist when he knew that Jennifer destroyed one of his RoboApes and took another one down with it.

He smashed a table and growled. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT A KID DESTROYED MY ROBOTS?! SHE COULDN'T BE THE NINJA! SHE'S A WEAKLING!"

"But it appears that she destroyed the RoboApe herself. She might not be the Ninja, but she has the body and skill of one."

"Ninja or not, we're kidnapping that girl! Once we get her out of the Ninja's sight, we'll experiment on her and destroy the Ninja!"

Viceroy cleared his throat. "The girl has strong connections with the Ninja. If he sees that she's in trouble, he'll come and save her."

"Exactly!" Yelled McFist. "Send out the RoboKitten! Gather everything she knows and has about the Ninja. Then we'll get her ourselves."

The RoboKitten suddenly appeared beside McFist and meowed. The villain let out a girly scream. The robotic cat hissed at him and quickly fled away.

"The next time you create robots, don't make them scare the hairs out of me!"

Viceroy rolled his eyes and turned heels.

"Before you go..." Added McFist. "Release the RoboSpider once you've found the girl. We'll get her, and destroy the Ninja."

After that Viceroy left, leaving the villain to his thoughts.

On a wall were some screens showing Jennifer when she helped the Ninja fight off the RoboApes, and another image of Jennifer facing the biggest robot with a ninja sword.

McFist stared at the images of the girl and laughed evilly. "I will find you, kid. I will get everything you know about the Ninja and destroy him!"

* * *

After the fight against the RoboApes, Randy and his best friend Howard made their way back to their homes, chatting about how the Ninja received help from Jennifer, a normal girl they've never seen before.

"So a _girl_ helped the Ninja against four RoboApes with a bow and arrows. Did she even realized she almost lost them?"

"I'll try to fix these and give them to her, but she knows the Ninja only. She doesn't know who I am that much except that she has seen me in that candy shop of hers." Said Randy. "But anyways, the Ninja can handle things on his own. I'm sure that kid helped me because I saved her. And she even sliced a RoboApe with one of my ninja swords!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right there." Interrupted Howard. "You _saved_ her?"

Randy nodded. "From being attacked by the RoboApes, yes."

"And she sliced a RoboApe with _your_ ninja sword?"

"Sliced it to pieces." Replied Randy.

Howard then thought for a while. "Cunningham, haven't you thought she might be a Ninja too?"

"Okay, let's clarify this, Howard. For first, **_I_** am the Ninja. There couldn't be another one. And for second, that kid's just a new girl in town. You think she's a Ninja? Nonsense! Because she sliced that robot doesn't mean she has any kind of ninja skill."

"I know. But I think it might be the cheese if another Ninja shows up." Commented Howard. "I mean, two heads are better than one when it's about fighting monsters and robots. Anyway, I'll catch up with you later. My stomach asks for more chocolate bars!"

Randy watched as his friend left and went back home.

...

He entered his room and pulled out his NinjaNomicon from his hoodie pocket.

"Another Ninja... that couldn't be possible! And that kid just doesn't get out of my head! What the juice, Nomicon?"

The Nomicon flashed three consecutive times and flipped a few pages.

"Maybe you know why that kid suddenly got involved into MY battle!" Exclaimed Randy before his soul was sucked into the Nomicon.

Many question marks and words saying "Mysterious", "New Hero?" and "Possible Chosen" flew around him. Then a cherry blossom flower opened up, revealing a message...

"Beware of the _**Kunoichi**_. **Possibilities **of a new **chosen** are **born**."

"The Kunoichi? New chosen? What does that mean?" Asked Randy with confusion before he got absorbed into the cherry blossom flower and exited the Nomicon.

"You know, Nomicon? Howard's thoughts of another possible Ninja are nonsense. **_I_** am the Ninja. And what the juice does "Kunoichi" means? All these things are getting me baffled."

The Nomicon force-closed itself and flashed again.

"I get it, you're mad at me again, right?" Exclaimed Randy a little angrily at the Nomicon.

Randy tried and tried to open the Nomicon to get more answers, but the book itself never opened...

Something suddenly came to Randy. He remembered that he had to fix the arrows for Jennifer, who didn't knew that Randy was secretly the Ninja...

He saw the archery set and noticed the bow was a bit scratched and the paint of the arrows was already fading. He used some black paint for both the bow and the set of arrows and added red lines on the bow, then let them dry.

_30 minutes later..._

Randy checked on the bow and arrows. They were fixed perfectly. He dug out his ninja mask and wore it on.

The Ninja went to send the archery set to Jennifer along with a note...

* * *

That moment... that very single moment when I was saved by the Ninja made my joy overflow as I rode my bike back home. When I got there, I parked my bike beside the entrance and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm back!" I called and closed the door behind me. "Mom?"

Over the counter I saw a folded paper.

"I guess Mom left to the candy shop. Maybe her business with the candies is already starting to grow."

I unfolded the paper and read the letter Mom left for me.

_"Dear Jennifer. I'm sorry to say that I'm out of town for only two days. Your father needed some help with the wood industry, but don't worry. You have the keys to the house and the candy store. Take good care of yourself and never lose these keys. With love, Mom. P.S.: The store opens at 12:00 and closes at 9:00. Good luck with the candies. P.S.S.: You've got fifty bucks on your room in case you get hungry. Take care."_ I read out loud, then sighed and dropped the paper to the counter. "Great. Mom went back to Dad's wood industry and left me alone for two honkin' days. How am I supposed to take care of myself if I'm nothing compared to the Norrisville Ninja?"

Just then... a knock.

"Who is it?"

No response.

"Okay, fine. Whoever is joking around, that joke is NOT funny!" I exclaimed kind of angrily and turned the door knob.

I felt a little surprised when I opened the door, because there was no visitor. I thought that was just a lame joke right before I stepped onto something. I looked down to the floor and saw my supposedly destroyed archery set. I thought I've lost my stuff, but no. In fact, they had a bit of an upgrade. The bow and arrows were painted nicely in black and red, and the quiver was still in one piece.

In that moment, a flying paper folded as a plane slightly hit my head. I took it from falling and jerked my face to all directions to find whoever threw it at me.

Nobody was there.

_"What the juice? Just who dares to throw this thing at me, anyways?"_

I took that as another lame joke and ignored it. Then opened the paper. It was a note...

_"I've brought your archery set back! You truly deserve to have them. And thanks for helping me with the RoboApes, never thought I could use some help..."_

I then read the last three words with a shaky voice and tears falling.

_"Sincerely... the Ninja."_

I looked down at my archery stuff with delight. "How did he... fixed them?" I asked with such impression. "My gosh! This is so bruce!" I laughed. "I've been saved by the Ninja for the first time, plus got my stuff back! Oh, that's so considered of him!"

The wind blew at me in a very strange way, kind of meaning something. It also made the paper flip over and hit my face. When it stopped, I removed the paper from my face and saw more words from the Ninja...

It said _"LOOK UP!"_ and it had a big, red arrow pointing upwards over those words. I looked up straight and saw nothing at first. Just a house at the other side of the street. I thought hard, then raised the paper up and lowered it. I gasped. The Ninja was standing over the ceiling of that same house, and he was staring down at me. His scarf flew by the wind. My smile widened.

_"My gosh, this is all a dream... He's here! He's really here! I can't believe this is happening!"_ I thought.

Without a moment's thought, the Ninja jumped down from the ceiling of that house and landed right in front of mine.

_"Okay, nerves, don't start freaking me off! I don't want to end up passing out in front of the Ninja!"_ I thought.

Every time I looked at him, my cheeks went pink and my heart fluttered. All these emotions were leading to a great fan girl scream...

I was trying so hard not to scream, but inside, I so wanted to let it out. But... in my neighborhood? I thought that if I ever mention him in public, I'd call the neighbors' attention, so I shook that off.

"Ninja... you... came."

"Yeah, I..."

Before he could say anything, I came at him, yelling "You are my GREATEST idol EVER!" and gently shaking him by the shoulders. Yeah, I was crazy enough to do that, but I really admired him so much!

"Thank you so much for fixing these! If only I could give you something to repay for your help..." I continued.

I narrowed my eyes down, knowing that I didn't had much of a thing. I let out a sad sigh. I wanted to cry.

I then felt a hand rest over my right shoulder. "You don't need to give me anything. A "thank you" is enough." Said the Ninja.

Suddenly, something popped out of my head. I thought of my drawings of the Ninja and myself as a Ninja together.

"Ninja, please wait here."

I rushed to up the stairs and into my room, then I searched for my drawings that laid in my bed. Drawing after drawing, I found the perfect one. It was a drawing of the Ninja and myself as a Ninja, and we were holding up katana swords. Behind us was a red background. Below us were several robots and monsters. Yup. That's the perfect one. I took it and walked out of my room.

_Outside Jennifer's house..._

I folded the paper and gave it over to him. "Just... open it when you're gone. It's something special I did for you as a gift for saving me and recovering my archery stuff."

"Thanks, I will." He replied.

"Oh! I never told you my name. I'm Jennifer. It's nice to meet you."

We made a slight handshake after I introduced myself to the Ninja. My gosh, in that moment I wanted to pass out, but I struggled against my strong feelings of admiration towards him. The Ninja, though, seemed to notice...

"Jennifer, you okay?" He asked, his eyes kind of widened.

I then became more alert. "Yeah, it's just-"

Right before I could say a thing or two, I heard a cat meowing. I looked to my left and saw the same kitten I kept for only one night.

"The kitty came back!" I exclaimed and picked it up. "Oh, I missed you a lot, you little cutie pie! Aw, you're still so soft! I'm sure you wish to have a ball of yarn and a litter box in my house."

"Uh... Jennifer? I don't think that's a REAL kitty."

I stopped playing with the kitten and looked back at the Ninja. "What do you mean?"

I saw the Ninja pulling out a katana sword. "I'm greatly sorry, Jennifer. But things aren't what you think they are." He said, snatching the kitty off my hands and placing it in the ground a few feet away from us.

"You're gonna' kill it?!" I screamed.

"Stand back." He said and ran.

He ninja-sliced the cat in two. Electrical sparks came out and it was revealed that the cute kitten was... a robot?

I was shocked at that. Was I really petting a robo-cat?

I shivered with fear, taking steps back. "Ninja, wh- what's going on?"

"Here goes nothing." He started. "Listen, that robo-cat sure was created by the McFist Industries. Maybe he-"

"Who the juice is McFist? What does this have to do with me? And why did those robotic apes suddenly attacked me a while ago?" I asked desperately and heavy-breathing.

The Ninja gripped my arms softly. "Jennifer, calm down. I can explain."

Suddely, we heard screaming and someone came running towards us. It was the boy I knew as Howard. He was holding several chocolate bars I guessed were from that time he bought them. The Ninja quickly let go of my arms and looked down at Howard.

"Hey, Ninja! Some kind of weird robo-spider almost destroyed the candy shop!"

I gasped. "My candy store?"

The three of us looked at ourselves before we heard thumps and the ground shook. I guessed the Ninja was right about the robots that attacked me. They came back for more...

A robo-spider that was the size of a truck entered my neighborhood. My neighbors ran out of their houses, screaming for help. I felt so scared that I almost went hyperventilating.

I rested my hands over his shoulders and slightly shook him again. "Ninja, please, save my neighborhood!" I cried. "That thing almost crushed my shop! Who knows if it breaks the whole place?"

"Don't worry, I'll help them."

The Ninja pulled out his twin katanas and dashed at the incoming robo-spider. I watched as he dodged every step from the spider's long legs, then sliced one, breaking it off.

I watched for a while, then ran to exit my endangered neighborhood and enter the city, but with the robotic spider attacking it was difficult.

My archery set passed through my mind. I screeched my feet in the ground and turned to the opposite direction, but a metallic leg from the robotic spider blocked my way.

_"Uh oh..."_

I tried to let my fears go and kicked the metallic robo-spider leg, but later regretted that. It was too strong that my foot ached horribly.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said with such tone before I was thrown to the ground and trapped by webbing from the spider. Man, I so hated the extremely silky texture of the webbing.

I tried and tried to break free, but that kind of webbing never seemed to break. I took a deep, heavy breath. In a matter of seconds, the webbing I was trapped in was attached to a rope and pulled up to the robo-spider's eyes like a trap bag or something... and it was gross. A green light covered my body. I shut my eyes closed to prevent getting blind. After a few seconds the light faded.

"MATCH. OBJECTIVE 2: DESTROY THE NINJA."

I moved around the "bag" made of spider webbing to search for the Ninja. No sight of him. Maybe he was too busy breaking the robo-spider's metallic legs off. I was getting more desperate. The machine had caught me, I didn't recovered my archery set, and most importantly, I had no fighting skill! Well, I sliced a robo-ape, but that was just because I had knowledge of swordsmanship, just a little...

I had no other choice but to call the...

"NINJA!"

Suddenly, a green smoke filled me and I coughed. I started feeling drowsy and dizzy, but I did heard a slash and felt myself falling from the "bag" of webbing and to a pair of arms. I couldn't see well that much since I felt so dizzy and sleepy.

I felt someone shaking me. "Jennifer. Kid, say something!" Said a voice that sure belonged to the Ninja.

"One little, two little, three little ninjas..." I murmured tiredly. "Four little, five little, six little ninjas..."

And with that I blacked out.

* * *

"Jenn... Jennifer!"

The Ninja had a bit of a hard time trying to wake up the girl. This distracted him for a while, right before the spider shot balls of webbing towards the two. The Ninja quickly jumped back, avoiding the hit. He then saw every house in the neighborhood to drop the girl in so she could rest. He thought for a while, until a pair of neon green arrows pointed to Jennifer's archery set in the floor beside her house.

"Bingo." He snapped and ran.

More balls of webbing from the spider were shot behind the Ninja's heels. When he reached Jennifer's house, he skidded to a halt and used his red scarf to reach the glass window that led to Jennifer's room. Fortunately, it was open. He climbed in and landed on the girl's bed.

"You're gonna' be okay." He said, placing her down and covering her with the sheets.

There he saw something interesting... Jennifer still had all her papers scattered in her bed. Between the scarf and all the drawings she did of him, the Ninja saw one of Jennifer's drawings of herself as a Ninja. He never knew that this female ninja was her in the drawing, though. And she looked way too different. She had pink hair, it was long and wavy, and pink eyes. Her ninja suit was similar to his. It had the same mask and top, a skirt, leggings that end loose on the ankles, and a scarf around her neck that had a split that made it look like she had two.

"What the juice?" He said silently, not wanting to wake her up. "Is this a female ninja?"

He soon heard thumps from the robotic spider and Jennifer moaned and moved a bit. Knowing that the spider was still several feet away from her house, the Ninja used this time as an opportunity to consult the Nomicon.

"Okay, Nomicon. What should I do to defeat the robotic itsy-bitsy spider?" He asked before his soul was sucked into the Nomicon.

He landed on solid ground and saw many objects that were hard to break. Robots, of course. Then a dragon appeared out of nowhere and spat fire to the ground. Another message was revealed from the Nomicon.

"When an enemy seems hard to **defeat**, find its **weak point**."

The Ninja shook his head. "Find its weak point? That's harder than I thought."

"...Ninja?" Moaned Jennifer and moved again.

The Ninja quickly jumped off her window and slid the glass door down, leaving Jenny to safety in her house.

...

"When an enemy seems hard to defeat, find its weak point." The Ninja repeated to himself as he stared at the robotic spider, ready to make its next move.

He pulled out his twin katanas and ninja-sprinted towards the machine, slicing every metallic leg it had, making the robotic spider fall to the ground and twitch its broken legs like a cockroach. Electricity zapped here and there.

"HA! You lost!" Smiled the Ninja under his mask.

Unfortunately, the robot was not fully defeated. It still had its webbing-firing gun inside its spidery mouth.

"Ninja Dodge!" Repeated the Ninja several times as he dodged the spider's webbing.

When the firing stopped, the Ninja searched for more things the spider had to weaken it. He only noticed the webbing gun, and he failed to see a small green orb that stood between its eyes.

_Inside Jennifer's room..._

Jennifer had finally awakened from the knock-out gas and yawned.

"What the juice happened?" She asked, holding her head with a hand. She had lost the sequence of events that happened before she was knocked out temporarily and saved by the Ninja once again. "Never mind. I'll look for my archery stuff outside..."

She stopped herself for a while and thought. "Wait a sec... Outside... OUTSIDE?!" She screamed with widened eyes.

She started remembering everything piece by piece. She first remembered Howard saying something about her mother's candy shop. She thought more and remembered the time when the robotic spider attacked her. Then the Ninja crossed her mind.

"He saved me again... so the Ninja's still here." She muttered and left her room.

She rushed down the stairs, entered the living room and opened her house door. The archery set was right in front of her. She quickly picked her bow, quiver and arrows and closed the door before the Ninja could notice she was already awake. She had planned to attack the robotic spider as a surprise.

While she was knocked out, she had a vision of the robo-spider's weakness. It was the green orb that stood between its eyes. It was the source of its will to destroy the Ninja and what scanned Jennifer's image in order to gain information about her.

"So that's it." She said. "That green thing is the spider's weakness. I guess I'll just have one shot."

She ran up to her room and opened her glass window. She sat on the edge of the window and held her bow. She took only one arrow, and also realized the arrow was a real one and not a sticky one like the one she accidentally shot at Randy. The tip was black as ebony, and it was sharpy. A good arrow for a good shot.

"Okay, let's do this!" She cheered and strung the arrow back at her cheek, then readied her aim.

She saw the spider slowly moving towards the Ninja, despite its broken legs, as he deflected more webbing from the robot with his katanas. He was way too focused on it, giving Jennifer a chance to take the surprise shot without the Ninja noticing.

When the robotic spider suddenly turned its head to Jennifer, the green orb started to shimmer, but Jennifer took the shot at it. The arrow flew straight and stabbed itself into the orb, smashing it to pieces. Zapping electricity came from the robotic spider's eyes and the glass in them shattered. Then the spider self-destructed itself, making a slight explosion.

The teenage girl quickly closed the glass window and hid inside her house, locking each door and closing each window, also blocking them with curtains. She was scared of what could come next.

"What if the Ninja suddenly gets mad at me for helping him?" Whispered Jennifer shyly. "I mean, I've helped him once, now twice. He won't expect a third time."

Just then, she heard a knock at her door.

* * *

I couldn't...

I couldn't move due to my sudden fears. I mean, the Ninja used to fight alone. I helped him twice. And I was afraid of the future consequences. Would he get mad at me? I knew this was his battle, but it seemed that he was way too focused finding the robot's weakness, in which I did with ease. That was weird. It was like if I were inside that little curious world and saw those words. I still remembered them...

_"When an enemy seems hard to defeat, find its weak point."_

That was so honkin' strange! I mean, I'm not a Ninja, I only had knowledge of Ninjutsu, but only a little. I never expected that to happen.

The knocks in the door continued. "No! I can't do this!" I whispered fearfully. "I can't go there! I'm so scared of his reaction!"

I felt so stupid when I said that, and slapped myself across my left cheek. "Don't be such a shy baby, Jennifer! Go for it now!" I muttered angrily to myself.

...

I slowly walked down the stairs quietly and carefully. I took deep breathings as I walked at the door.

"Okay, here it goes." I whispered, unlocked the door knob and gave it a turn.

When I opened my door, I saw the Ninja with such a serious expression in his eyes.

He was holding my black arrow.

I stood immobilized...


	4. Rise Of The Kunoichi

Chapter 4: Rise Of The Kunoichi

"Ninja... I- I can explain."

My body shook with fear. I was afraid of the Ninja's sudden reactions, but he didn't said a thing or two. He just kept staring at my scared face.

We were silent for seconds, until the Ninja spoke up.

"Listen, I appreciate your help, but you almost risked yourself back there. You were knocked out and-"

"I know, Ninja. But I did that to help you. Sometimes even the mightiest warrior in the world can't handle a battle or stand up on his own." I said calmly.

"I just want you to stay safe, Jennifer." Said the Ninja with concern. "This is my battle, not yours."

I sighed. "But, sometimes a hero needs protection given by his admirers."

"I'm the Ninja, I protect you."

I sighed again. "You do more than just protect, you worry about me." I said directly. "And I have to admit that you're right. Thanks for saving me. I promise I won't get involved again." I ended and took the arrow from his hands. "See you later, Ninja."

The Ninja threw a smoke bomb and the red smoke blinded the area. Then the Ninja left.

I turned heels, entered my house and closed the door behind me. I face-palmed, clenched my teeth and gripped the door knob tightly. Tears started coming out of my eyes. I dashed to my room and locked the door, then expanded the curtain, blocking the outside, and threw myself to my bed, letting out a sorrowful and loud cry.

I cried for hours until the sunlight hit my window curtain. The sun was falling down in the horizon. Night was coming out fast.

I sat up, picked my papers and hid them away. Then I held my red scarf. It reminded me so much of the Ninja... I wore it around my neck and kept it there.

I slid the curtain aside and opened my glass window, looking at the shimmering stars in the sky. A shooting star flashed exactly where I was looking. It was time for a special wish...

"I wish to become a Ninja, so the Norrisville Ninja won't know it's me who's helping him in the battlefield."

After the wish, I laid back in my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_That night..._

I heard small clanging in the glass window and moaned. It was like someone throws stones at your window and kept doing it 'til you react. I hated when a noise came whenever I was sleeping. The clanging continued. I ignored them and moved to my left side.

_40 minutes later..._

The clanging kept freaking me off. This time, I was angrily rolling around in my bed until I fell to the floor face-first. I grunted and got up. I opened my glass window up.

"WHOEVER IS DOING THE PRANK, IT'S NOT FUN!" I shouted at the silence.

There was nothing there, and since the neighborhood was so dark, I couldn't see anything.

I closed my glass window, expanded my curtain, blocking the outside, and laid back to sleep.

_An hour and thirty minutes later..._

I heard silent footsteps out of my room and gasped. My eyes instantly opened and I sat up. There was nothing or nobody in my room and the footsteps faded.

When I was about to lie down again, I saw what looked like a fine, wooden box that had a weird maze symbol in the middle. It was on my desk beside my computer and my drawings of the Ninja and myself as a Ninja.

"What is that thing?" I asked to myself and got out of my bed.

I slowly walked at my desk and saw the box closely. I felt its texture. It was fresh, rich and new. There was a small gold opener. I lifted it up with my thumb and it did a _click_. Then a golden light started to emerge as I opened the box lid.

A sudden gust of wind blew around my room and the light expanded in front of me. I tried to figure out what was inside the box, but with the light blinding me, it was hard.

I tried using my touch senses to dig out what was in the box. I felt something heavy, it had many details and it felt like it was a book. Then I pulled it out for me to see.

It was a black book with awesome red designs and circles, and in the center was a green symbol. The frontal lid opened, and a small paper fell. I looked down at it and... blank. I flipped it over and saw a small note...

_"The NinjaNomicon."_ I read.

The light began fading and there was another note inside the box. I took it and read it.

_"You are the chosen female to become the Kunoichi, the companion of the Ninja."_ It said. "The Kunoichi? Companion of the Ninja?" I asked with excitement.

And last, I pulled out the last remaining object from the wooden box... a Ninja mask.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, looking at the mask with yet more excitement. "This is the brucest thing that has happened in my life! I'm the Kunoichi? I sure have to tell Mom about this!"

The light went off and a last letter appeared, saying _"DON'T TELL ANYBODY!"_

"Huh? Then how am I supposed to hide this from my parents?" I asked to myself. "Whatever. I'll take both the book and the mask and find a place to reveal my _Kunoichi_ form."

I took the NinjaNomicon and the mask and hid them in my pink bag, wore my boots and left my room.

_Outside..._

It was pitch black out there, but still, a perfect chance to test my little transformation. I sought for a perfect spot to hide and wear the mask on.

At the other side of the street, outside my neighborhood, was an empty, old park. Me and Mom used to go to this park last year. But due to the rustiness of the swing set there, we stopped going there.

It was the perfect spot because behind the old park was a forest nobody entered. Neighbors said it was too gloomy and scary, but I wasn't afraid of that. I caught the location in my mind and ran there...

...

I stood deep inside the forest and pulled out my new mask, then dropped my bag. The NinjaNomicon shimmered an intense red light. I looked down at my bag and shrugged that off, then wore the mask...

I felt a wild sensation of adrenaline through my veins and such strength and power as I transformed. Black and red pieces of cloth surrounded my arms, hands, legs, feet, waist, torso... My Kunoichi suit was being revealed. The nighttime forest was replaced with a wine-colored background that had the same maze symbol thingy, but there were hundreds of those things. After the black suit was created, glowing red lines made all the stripes my suit had, and also made a scarf that had a split, making it look like if I had two.

And last, my eyes became pure pink and I had twin, wavy ponytails that expanded as I floated and spun against clockwise, then landed on my feet. When I was done with the transformation, I made a ninja pose.

"Oh my ninja, this is so bruce!" I exclaimed, looking down at my Kunoichi suit. "Now, time to let out my ninja spirit!"

...

I jumped over several trees and ran at an incredible speed. I felt hyper, strong, wild and free. I also punched and kicked many tree branches to test my new Ninja skills. I felt so powerful. I never felt such power before, only in my dreams...

After the maneuvering in the forest, I went to the city, jumping over every ceiling of every building, house or establishment, until I saw the moon. It was bigger than ever. And its immense light stood on the top of a higher building.

It was time to stretch out my scarves and climb up...

The scarves attached themselves to the edge of the high building, making a strong grip, and lifted me up to the ceiling of that high building. I landed ninja-style and looked at the shining moon, then turned around.

"My name is Jennifer."

I made several ninja moves, then posed. The moon shined behind me and my scarves flew behind me like wings.

"I'm the Kunoichi!"

_The next day... at Jennifer's house..._

I yawned and stretched out. My body felt strangely uncomfortable, and realized I was lying in the floor, still in my Kunoichi suit. I gasped and wore the mask off. The shiny black and red pieces of cloth faded out of me and I returned to being Jennifer again.

Beside me was my pink bag, in which the NinjaNomicon was in. I took a breath and pulled it out of my bag.

"So this is the NinjaNomicon." I said. "I wonder what happens if I open it up a little-"

The book started flipping a few pages itself, then I began feeling a weird sensation...

I got myself absorbed into the Nomicon...

...

I screamed as I felt myself falling to solid ground, then hit it face-first. I grunted and massaged my face, then looked forward. This world looked EXACTLY like in my dreams...

"Strange, but it's so the cheese!" I said happily. "So I'm inside the Nomicon now, what should I do here?"

In a matter of seconds, a few words flew at me. They were glowing red.

_"Welcome to the **NinjaNomicon**, the 800 year-old book of Ninja Wisdom. Here you will learn the different arts of Ninja and understand lessons from the Nomicon."_

"So this is where the Kunoichi gets knowledge, huh?" I said, rubbing my chin with a finger. "Pretty good to know, I want to learn the different arts of Ninja!"

Suddenly, some kind of drawn alarm clock appeared in front of me and made a loud, annoying ring. I suddenly felt myself floating away and out of the Nomicon.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME!"

I finally returned back to my room and took deep breaths. That experience was freaky! Not only I entered the Nomicon for the first time, but I felt like my soul was absorbed into it. So weird...

I could still hear the alarm clock ringing, then I remembered...

"Oh no, the candy shop!"

I wore my boots, apron and bandana, picked up the Nomicon and mask, and hid them in my pink bag. Now I knew how to defend myself...

The Kunoichi was about to rise for the first time in Norrisville...

* * *

It was 12:30 at noon and everything was calm and peaceful. Today, Randy and Howard were making their way to Jennifer's candy shop.

It was hard for Randy since he was a bit upset about Jennifer getting involved into his battle as the Ninja. One way or another, he had to apologize to her.

He narrowed his eyes down, thinking of some ways to apologize to Jenny as the Ninja. Nothing came to his mind.

"Are you okay, Cunningham?" Asked his best friend Howard. "You've been like that since you defeated that robo-spider. What's wrong with you?"

Randy recovered his normal composure. "It's nothing. Just thinking." He responded.

"Don't give me that "it's nothing", Cunningham! I bet the Ninja got upset because he received help from that girl!"

"I already told you, the Ninja fights alone. Jennifer just gets involved in his battles when he's about to defeat his enemies!"

"Oh, so you know her name." Said Howard a bit surprised. "How does this Jennifer look like?"

"Howard, I don't like her. She's the new girl and the Ninja's greatest fan. And somehow he'll need to apologize to her."

"Are you serious? There's no need of apologies. Just talk to her, obviously as the Ninja. I dunno. Something like "Hi, Jennifer. How's it been?" and then you get to the point."

Randy laughed. The way Howard imitated him seemed funny. "Thanks, buddy. I'll catch up with you when I'm done."

"Weren't we supposed to head to the candy shop?" Asked Howard. "You know, those candies of hers have the brucest quality ever!"

"The candy shop... that's it!"

Howard raised an eyebrow.

"Jennifer works in that candy shop. She'll be surprised if the Ninja shows up again."

"You mean the Ninja's gonna' get some candy?" Howard asked with puppy eyes.

"No, Howard. I'm just gonna' talk to her."

After the chatter, Randy hid behind a trash can amd wore his mask on. Before he (as the Ninja) stood up, his NinjaNomicon flashed again. He pulled it out from his pocket and it flipped a few pages.

"This better be good." He said before his soul was sucked into the Nomicon.

Inside the Nomicon, Randy saw many images of a ninja and a female ninja together passed by as his voice narrated a story...

"Many years ago there was an epic battle fought by the Ninja and a chosen female ninja... the Kunoichi. Legend says that the Kunoichi was gifted with the secret art of the natural elements. The chosen is said to have knowledge of ninja skill, strength and the true spirit of ninja. The Kunoichi acts as a companion of the Ninja... a new warrior that shall rise..."

After that the images disappeared and a last message from the Nomicon appeared in front of him.

"The Kunoichi stands closer than the Ninja can imagine."

After that he exited the Nomicon.

...

"So the Kunoichi IS a female ninja." Randy said, realizing what "Kunoichi" meant.

He saw his best friend already leaving to the candy shop.

"Howard!" He called and ran at him.

"Whoa, Ninja! You almost scared the juice out of me!"

"Remember when you said that it would be the cheese if another ninja shows up?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with Jennifer?"

"Don't you remember when you asked me that there could be another possible ninja?

Howard nodded.

"This is getting serious. If McFist finds out there's another ninja, he'll end up killing us both! We've got to find out who is this Kunoichi, and fast!"

The Ninja ran all the way to Jennifer's candy shop. Howard opened up another chocolate bar and took a bite.

"Whatever." He chewed and walked.


	5. Apologies, Memories And Suspicions

Chapter 5: Apologies, Memories And Suspicions

It was a boring day in the candy shop, especially because no customer had entered. Sometimes dessert doesn't come after lunch. Well, some people don't eat desserts after lunch.

I cleaned up the counter with a hanky to make it look shiny. Despite my excitement of becoming the Kunoichi and everything else, I was still a bit upset.

I always knew the Ninja fights on his own, but a helping hand wasn't that bad. I mean, nobody had ever had the chance to help him like I did twice. Nobody had ever got up for him before.

And I guess this Kunoichi stuff was a gift because of what I've done in my past. I could still remember each event...

_In Jennifer's memories..._

I was writing on my diary some things about the Ninja. I was 11 years old. Yeah, a bit old enough to use a diary. As I wrote my personal thoughts and drew hearts and stars, a bully snatched my diary off my hands and read my thoughts written in that page...

_"The Ninja is awesome! I wish I could see him someday. He is my #1 idol."_ The bully said out loud, making the rest of the students notice. _"Ha! You seriously think you'll meet him? What will you do? Marry him?"_

After that, the bully, which was a tall, fat boy, did something horrible... He ripped off my whole diary by pulling all the pages. The students all laughed. I sobbed. That was my favorite diary ever. My mom bought it to me as a birthday present when I was 5. But I never used it until I felt mature enough to do so.

_"Are you gonna' call your hero now? There's no such thing as the "ninja"! Now eat dust, crybaby!"_

The bully smashed a few chalks and threw the dust at my face. The students laughed harder. I cried.

_"You'll regret it, blob! The Ninja will come for me and kick your butt!"_

_"In your dreams he will!" _Screamed the bully coldly.

_"Jennifer likes the Ninja!" _Sang the students mockingly.

I sat back in my desk and removed the chalk dust from my face with a hanky. That was right before the teacher came into the classroom. She heard the students laughing and saw my face covered in chalk. The bully pretended to be innocent, like any other. He said that I smashed the chalk and "used it as makeup", in which I didn't. I never used makeup in my life. Instead, I hated it. And I hated the fact that both the bully and I were set in detention for the rest of the day. I wanted to punch his ugly face!

_End of memory..._

That memory brought tears to my eyes. I dropped the hanky and slid down against the wall behind me. I pushed my legs against my chest and cried. Just the thoughts of that cold bully saying that there was no such thing as the Ninja broke my heart.

I kept crying, and I heard the glass door opening. I never looked up as I was still crying. Then a voice called me.

"Jennifer... Jennifer, are you okay?"

I felt a hand touching my right shoulder. I raised my head up and saw the Ninja kneeling beside me. I got up in alert and held a hand to my chest.

"Ninja! You scared the juice out of me!" I screamed.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"No. Of course not." I sniffed and wiped out my tears. "Anyways, are you here for some candy?"

The Ninja laughed. "No, Jennifer. I just want to talk."

"Okay." I nodded and walked out of behind the counter. "Come. Please, sit down."

I walked over to the small table and offered him a seat, then I sat down as well.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" I began. My cheeks started to turn pink again.

The Ninja scratched the back of his head and looked aside. "About the battle. I'm sorry if I hurt you-"

"Emotionally? Ninja, please! Forget about the issue. I still think you're right. You did your best to protect me when I got knocked out. So don't be sorry. In fact, I must be the one who's sorry... for getting involved in your battle." I said, letting out a small smile.

"It's okay. At least I can count with your help when I need it."

I leaned forward and held his hands with mine. "REALLY?" I asked with puppy eyes.

The Ninja widened his eyes and looked down at our joined hands.

"Uh... you're holding my hands." He blushed behind his mask.

"S- sorry." I blushed as well and separated my hands from his.

Right after a few minutes of silence, someone came over. I got up in a flash and ran to the counter.

"Welcome to my Candy Paradise shop. How can I be at your-"

"You must be Jennifer, right?" Asked Howard.

"Uh..."

"Name's Howard Weinerman. Nice to meet ya."

We made, well... he made a crazy handshake, almost breaking off my arm.

"Whoa!" I laughed. "I bet you're here for more candy."

"In fact, just came to chat with the Ninja for a while..." He said, pointing back at the Ninja. "But... I'll grab some more chocolate bars too."

"Okay, I'll have my lunch break then. If you can't find what you want, please tell me when I return."

I grabbed my pink bag and went to the storage area to consult the Nomicon. It had flashed red when I said I was going to have my lunch break, which wasn't true. These guys didn't needed to know I was the Kunoichi. It's a deep secret the Ninja won't unlock until I get the necessary strength and bravery to tell him.

I closed the door behind me and walked into the storage room.

* * *

Randy removed his mask, luckily nobody was around. He felt like Jennifer was acting a little... strange.

"The Kunoichi stands closer than the Ninja can imagine." He said to himself. "Jennifer couldn't be the Kunoichi. She doesn't have much of a fighting skill."

"Who knows?" Asked Howard. "And besides, none of us have seen her."

"But the Nomicon warned me, she's standing somewhere around here. Somewhere close, Howard."

"If she were here, I assure you she might be getting candies now."

Randy face-palmed.

* * *

I hid at the bottom of the storage room and pulled out my Nomicon from the bag.

"NinjaNomicon, tell me, what's happening?" I asked kindly to the Nomicon before my soul got sucked into the book.

"Argh!"

I saw many flying words saying "HIDE!" and some symbols of warning passing by, then an advice from the Nomicon appeared in front of me.

_"The suspicion of the Kunoichi's **true identity** grows in the mind of her **companion.**"****__  
_

After the small advice I exited the Nomicon and, yet again, breathed deeply.

"My companion is the Ninja! I can't let him know I'm the Kunoichi!" I whispered. "I'm not ready for that!"

I hid my Nomicon and left the storage room.

...

I closed the door behind me and went back to the counter. To my surprise, the Ninja was gone, and so was that boy.

"Huh? I thought they were coming for some candy. Hmm... I'll just get over with that. Well, at least I already know what to do."

I saw a small note and five dollars on the counter. I picked the paper and read it.

"Bought five chocolate bars." I read.

And it also had a happy face. I chuckled.

"At least he paid them up."

I worked with the cash register and waited for more customers to come...

_Hours later..._

I was finally done working on the candy shop, and it was time to get some sleep. I locked the doors of the shop and rode my bike back home. I had made less than a hundred dollars selling candies and other desserts.

...

"Home... sweet... home." I yawned as I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

I took a small look to my room. It was messy, but REALLY messy.

I sighed tiredly. "Tomorrow... maybe tomorrow. Not now. I'm so tired."

And speaking of tomorrow, I had forgotten that my parents were on a trip and that they were the ones who had to transfer me to Norrisville High.

I quickly sought for my Nomicon and held in in front of me.

"Nomicon, please! I'm desperate now! My parents are gone, I'm heading to school tomorrow, and I don't know how to work this out! What can I do?"

The book was supposed to open itself, but it didn't this time.

"Please! I need your help!" I begged.

The book finally opened and flipped a few pages, then my soul was sucked into the Nomicon.

"Argh!"

I fell on a soft cloud and another message appeared...

_"The Kunoichi does not **surrender** when a difficult situation is at hand. She **finds** the **solution**."_

"Thanks, Nomicon. I'll sure use that advice for future issues." I said kindly and exited the Nomicon.

I closed the book and hid it in my bag. Then I turned off my lamp and drifted off to sleep.

_"Let's just wait and see what becomes of tomorrow. I still wonder how Norrisville High looks like. I also hope to meet some friends. I don't want to end up being a victim of bullies again. I hope everything turns out to be alright."_


	6. Randy N' The Stank'd New Girl

Chapter 6: Randy N' The Stank'd New Girl

"Jennifer! Time to wake up, sweetie!"

I yawned at my mother's sudden calls of awakening. It was Monday, the time was 7:19 in the morning. I had to hurry.

"I hope I'm not running late."

I put on my favorite pink dress, black vest, leggings under it, boots and fingerless gloves.

And last, I brushed my hair and washed my teeth in the bathroom.

When I was finally done fixing my appearance, I took my ninja mask and the Nomicon into my hands.

"I think I should bring these with me." I said smiling. "And besides, I'm the Kunoichi now, so why not?"

"Jennifer! Breakfast is ready!"

I gasped again and hid my new toys in my backpack and also took my journal with me. "Coming!"

I walked down the stairs and saw Mom putting a small bowl of cereal and milk over the counter. Delicious chocolate cereal crunched with every touch of milk in it.

"Ah, I love crunchy cereals."

I sat on the chair beside the counter. "So, what happened with Dad's wood industry? I've read your note saying that he needed help with it."

"It went out... well... not so good." Said Mom with a worried face.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Your father planned to install the wood industry here in Norrisville so he could come over and see us, but it appears that some wacko wants to own it all for himself."

"What? Nobody could EVER do that to my father! He's the ruler of the whole thing! How's that even possible?"

"I don't know, honey. But as long as everything is okay, we won't have to worry about the industry."

I let out a deep sigh. "I guess you're right, Mom."

"You better eat up, hon. I have to take you to that new school in a few minutes."

"FEW MINUTES?!"

I reacted at my sudden waste of time and filled my whole mouth with the cereal. I chewed slowly, trying not to laugh too. I did that like three times before I was done.

"You should've eaten slowly, dear. You wouldn't want an upset stomach, would you?"

I sighed and got up from the chair. Then I picked up my stuff as Mom searched for the keys.

...

"I'm sure it'll be a nice school, like any other. So don't show that face, Jennifer."

"It WOULD be nicer if there was no honkin' bully." I pouted.

I looked through the window at the scenery before my eyes. Several boys and girls were walking here and there. Probably they study on Norrisville High.

Then I saw it... Norrisville High. And it was a pretty big school. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"Oh... my... ninja..."

"I knew you'll be impressed, hon!" Mom said with a wink.

"Moooom!"

...

"I would like to enroll my daughter here."

Right after a few minutes of seeing the school, we went straight to the principal's office, where I was filling some papers. While I was busy writing down all my information, I could hear Mom talking with the principal...

"The students will be delghted to have a new fellow." Said the principal.

"I see. This school seems to be pretty nice for Jennifer. She's not that kind of kid you see everywhere."

"I heard that." I said. "I guess I'm done now, mister principal."

I handed the papers to the principal and both Mom and I got up from the chairs.

"That would be everything. Welcome to Norrisville High. I'm Principal Slimovitz. Nice to meet you both."

_Minutes later..._

Mom and I were walking around one of the many halls full of lockers, following the principal to what would be my classroom. I never knew why, but that sweet mix of blue made me feel welcome. But I had a major problem... my honkin' nerves.

"Mom, I'm starting to get a little nervous by now. What if-?"

"Oh, Jennifer. Relax. It's just another couple of friends you'll meet. I'm sure you'll like the group."

"But Mom..."

"I guess this is it." Said Principal Slimovitz as he opened the door to the classroom.

* * *

Randy and Howard were actually passing letters to themselves right before the teacher commanded everyone to pay attention to the principal.

"Good morning, students. Today a new student will be joining us in Norrisville High. Please, make her feel welcome."

"It's a girl?!" Randy exclaimed in a whisper.

"Not just any girl..." Said Howard smiling and nudging Randy in the arm. "Ninja fan girl alert..."

Randy's eyes widened when he saw Jennifer coming in.

"Jennifer? Really? That's... a concidence! A bruce coincidence!" Exclaimed a highly-impressed Randy.

"Everyone, this is miss Martinez. She'll be joining this group from now on." Said Principal Slimovitz with a smile. "Miss Martinez, why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked to Jennifer, who was now as red as a tomato, and dead nervous.

* * *

"Uh... I..."

Every student there picked their eyes on me. I felt like I was the magnet and they were the metallic pieces that the magnet attracts. My knees were shaking.

"Um... My name is Jennifer. I'm 14 years old... and..."

Due to my nervousness, I let out a loud...

"Nice to meet you all!"

I bowed my head and panted slightly. My nerves got me a little tired.

"That's it?" Asked the boy I knew as Howard.

I raised my head up and did an interrogative gesture with my face.

"The introduction was way too short. Tell us more about you!"

"Um..."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Cheered the whole group.

I stood silent like for five minutes before the group stopped cheering me, which was kind of embarrassing me a bit.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I started and cleared my throat. "Like I said before, my name is Jennifer. I'm 14 years old. You may not find me around here that much, but that's because I'm really quiet and a bit shy. But what you can know about me is that I'm the Ninja's #1 fan."

The group shouted like crazy when I said that. I had to giggle. And they asked so many questions...

"What was your first experience?"

"Did the Ninja saved you?"

"What happened during a fight?"

"Okay, okay. A lot of questions." I smiled and tried to make them stop.

When silence took over, I started up answering the questions the students made.

"Whoever asked what was my first experience, let me tell you this: It was because of a lifetime wish I had. Since my childhood I've been always a lover of ninja stuff. There's when my wish came in. I've been always having such amazing dreams until now. And I met him last week for real. He saved me from such robotic junk that attacked me. Every move he does is epic. He even brought my archery set back. Yeah, I'm an amateur with bow and arrows, and I'm still practicing. Anyways, that time changed my life forever. My lifetime wish had really happened and I felt so excited then. All of this has been and still is part of my life... because the Ninja has stolen a spot in my heart."

"Awww!"

"Aw, that's so cute of her. Did you heard that? It's official! She loves the Ninja, Cunningham!" I heard Howard say.

I smiled as the students applauded. At least I was done with my little introduction.

"I hope you recognize me as a friend in the future. It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice introduction, miss Martinez." Said the teacher, known as Mr. Bannister. "I'll assign you a seat..."

I waited for a few minutes as the teacher sought for a seat. Mom waved goodbye and both her and the principal left. I then took an eye on a seat beside the two boys I just met before.

"Sit there, beside Mr. Cunningham, please."

I nodded and walked to get my seat. Then I finally sat down.

_"What a relief. I thought this was going to be like in that stupid memory from fifth grade."_

After a few minutes, the class began.

...

I couldn't stand with all that silence in that classroom. But I was still focused on what I had to do. Just a simple essay of how I could change the world. I chose the theme of changing the world without the use of things that could become contaminants in order to restore nature. It was kind of science for me. But still, I wrote down like three papers, both front and back. I always did that whenever it was about themes I actually knew before.

As I wrote, I saw the boys staring at my whole essay. I could say they were pretty impressed.

After I was finally done, I joined the three papers together and used another paper for the title. I named it "How To Change The World" since the teacher gave no title for the essay. Then I used a stapler to keep all the papers together.

I waited for the teacher to pick up my essay. I used that time to see the faces of my partners. I gave them a sheepish smile and a blush made me look away from them.

...

The class finally ended and every student walked out of the classroom. I put all my stuff in my backpack and left the classroom as well.

"Okay. First class: Good." I muttered.

I walked at my locker in one of the many halls and put on the combination. When it was finally unlocked, I placed in the things I considered unnecessary. I thought of my new mask and the ancient book.

"Maybe I won't need these for now. I'll give the Kunoichi a break until then. Or maybe I can just take the mask and leave the book."

I covered the Nomicon with some magazine papers and left it in my locker. Then I closed it and left to my next class.

And I failed to notice that my locker wasn't fully locked.

...

Class after class, everything went out good. At least there wasn't homework, but I still had to write down the classroom rules and all that boring stuff.

"Okay... My next class is... science with Mrs. Driscoll. I hope this turns out to be good." I said, looking at my class schedule. "Okay, this is it."

I was about to enter the classroom when I suddenly bumped my arm with another student. It was that Cunningham guy again.

"Sorry." We said at the same time.

"Well, you go first." He said.

"No, you go first." I said back, then gave it up and chuckled. "Okay, fine."

When I entered the classroom I found out there was no space for me.

"Okay, that's wonk. How come there's no space for me?" I muttered.

Almost like if it was a miracle, I found an empty table at the end of the classroom. I sighed in relief and went there.

And finally, the bell rang and class begun.

_Minutes later..._

I was paying attention to the class and writing down some annotations in my notebook. Everything was slow and kind of boring since it was my first day. When I was done with the annotations, I closed my notebook and folded my arms.

With all the "blah blah" from the teacher and the silent chatter of the students, I felt like my mind was going somewhere. This led to daydreaming.

_In Jennifer's daydreaming images..._

"For your next proyect all you need to do is a design of a DNA structure. Don't forget to bring it next week." Said Mrs. Driscoll with a smile.

And the bell rang...

Quick as a flash, I left the area. And again, I saw that kid as I walked out of the classroom.

"Hey there, Kunoichi!" He said.

I laughed. "You meseed up with the wrong girl. I'm not the Kunoichi."

That scared me a little. And every person I saw near me called me like that.

"Hey Kunoichi!"

"Where's your companion?"

"Kunoichi!"

"How's it going, female ninja?"

I ran through all the halls, searching for the exit of the school. As I ran, their voices wildly echoed in my head. And they never stopped.

"Stop saying that! I'm not the Kunoichi!"

"Liar!" Said a male voice.

I skidded to a halt when I reached the door that let outside. The Ninja was standing there, pretty serious...

"I know who you are." He said, his voice was deep serious. "Just why didn't you tell me? You can trust me, Jennifer."

I took steps back with fear. The crowd of students surrounded me and the Ninja in a circle.

"Kunoichi! Kunoichi! Kunoichi!" The crowd cheered, but not like that kind of cheering.

"No! You guys are all wrong!" I yelled.

"Miss Martinez? Class is over!" Called another voice.

...

"Miss Martinez, are you okay?"

I blinked a few times, already waking up from the daydream. I saw the worried faces of Mrs. Driscoll and the two boys. I blushed again and picked up my stuff.

"Um... everything's fine. Just a short daydream, nothing else." I said politely and ran out of the classroom.

That was so awkward. I thought everything was going to be good, but my sudden vision just ruined it.

I shook that off as I sought for my locker. My locker number was 831. Locker after locker, I found mine. I did the combination thingy and... it was already opened? And to my ultimate desperation, my Nomicon disguised as a "magazine book" had disappeared. I dug through the other books and my other stuff, but it wasn't there.

"No, no, no, no, no! It was right there! It sure was!" I exclaimed desperately. "I couldn't lose it! That stupid 800 year-old book of ninja w-!"

Right after I force-closed my locker, I hit my head with someone else. and fell on my butt. I rubbed my side where I hit in pain and winced a little.

"That was a little tough hit. Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw the same kid again.

"Y- you?" I whispered.

"You know, we should stop meeting each other this much." He joked.

I let out a fake laugh. "Yeah, I think so."

I got up and saw him holding out his hand. "Hi. Name's Randy. Randy Cunningham."

"I'm Jennifer. But I guess you already know me."

I held out my hand as well and both of us shared a slight handshake. Before we let go, I felt a weird, slight pain in my chest. I pretended to be excited to meet a friend so I could hide my real emotions.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Nice to meet you, Randy."

"Were you looking for something?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes. My full magazine book... um... I lost it. I mean... I thought I closed my locker and-"

Randy rested a hand over my shoulder. "Chill, Jennifer. I'll help you find it."

"You... will?" I asked.

It was then when my eyes caught the sight of a taller boy... and he was holding my disguised Nomicon. I had no choice but to react at that and run after him.

"Hey, that's my b-"

In such an ironic and cold way, the guy grabbed me by the unzipped sides of my vest. I braced myself, though I was afraid of what he could do to me.

The students formed a semi-circle around us. A sudden feeling of fear stroke me.

"Okay, I get it! Just... my book, please!" I said with a shaky voice.

* * *

Through the air vents in that area, Jennifer's shaky breathing caused by her fears were heard. These vents led to underground, where the evil Sorcerer could hear Jennifer's desperate breathing.

"Oooh, I can taste sweet desperation in the air. An excellent time to create chaos."

The evil Sorcerer sent out the green stank mist and it flew through the vents.

* * *

""Let the girl go, Bash!" I heard Randy yell as the crowd of students called up a fight between that Bash guy and... Randy or me. I never knew.

The taller guy... Bash... threw me to the floor and I, again, fell on my butt. But this time it hurt more than when I hit my head and fell.

"You want your little magazine?" He asked mockingly. "Go and get it!"

He tossed my disguised Nomicon and even broke a glass window to pieces with it. Then it skidded in the outside ground.

Right now I was getting from scared to enraged. I breathed deeply and slowly, like a bull when it sees that red thing and wants to rip it down. I so wanted to attack Bash, but suddenly some green mist comes into my nose and I felt some alterations in my body.

"What the-?"

* * *

Randy's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe Jennifer was stanked for the first time.

"Jennifer, what the juice?!" He exclaims.

The stanked female stomps her feet at Bash. The furious monster scared the juice out of him.

The students there then ran for their lives.

"ME WANTS TO FIGHT BASH!" Shrieked Jenny-monster.

Randy ran out to the boys bathroom and wore his ninja mask on.

"It's Ninja time!"

...

Jenny-monster smashed some lockers and even tossed them at Bash, but the teen dodged every of them. The monster shrieked again and ran at him.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

And just in time, the Ninja appeared in front of the stanked female and ninja-kicked her away.

"That was not cool, monster chick! Not cool!"

Jenny-monster ran and swiped a fist at the Ninja, but he held her arm using both hands.

"Stop it, Jennifer! You know you don't want to do this!"

The stanked teen stopped struggling against the Ninja. He let go of her arm and backed off a little.

"That's it. Take it easy, girl." He says slowly.

That moment was broken when Bash threw a soda cup at the monster girl, causing her to shriek and enrage again. She punched the Ninja out of her way and ran at Bash.

The Ninja hit a pair of lockers, leaving a huge hole in them. He slid down and fell to the floor.

"I guess she's not taking it easy anymore." He said, rubbing his head.

"ME WANTS TO FIGHT BASH!"

This time, the teen screamed like a little girl and fled away.

"MOOMMYYYYY!" He shouted in the distance.

That made Jenny-monster laugh, and the green stank mist swirled out of her, returning her back to normal.

...

The green mist traveled through the vents and back underground, where it disappeared.

The Sorcerer growled at this. "I'll get you next time, Ninja."


	7. Ninja And Kunoichi VS Robo-Worm

Chapter 7: Ninja And Kunoichi VS Robo-Worm

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying in the floor. Whatever had happened, it seemed like a dream. I couldn't remember almost anything.

I let out a breath and sat up. My head ached a bit. And kneeling beside me was the Ninja, who rested a hand over my shoulder.

"You alright, Jennifer?"

A big smile was formed in my lips. I reacted at that and gave the Ninja a big hug.

"Ninja, thank you so much!" I said joyfully.

"Jennifer... you're... crushing me!" Choked the Ninja.

I slightly gasped at that. "Oh my- I'm so sorry!" Then I let go and blushed. "I'm just so happy to see you again. And I never thought you'd be here!"

The Ninja laughed. "I protect this school, Jennifer. Oh wait. You're new here?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "First day, and I had the weirdest experience ever... and I also met a friend."

"That's good to know." He said. "SMOKE BOMB!"

The red smoke blinded the spot. When it faded, the Ninja disappeared.

"The Ninja saved me again." I smiled. "Oh. I almost forgot about something."

I went outside and caught my Nomicon from the ground. The magazine papers were ripped a little, but still, nobody noticed it was my NinjaNomicon.

"NinjaNomicon, I'm so sorry!" I whispered, hugging the book. "I promise I won't leave you like that again."

I ripped off that stupid magazine cover and hid the book safely in my backpack. Then my stomach growled.

"Lunch time!" I smiled and ran to the cafeteria.

...

Today there was spaghetti and meatballs in the cafeteria, along with other foods. I picked up my water bottle, tray and a fork, and went to find a seat.

Some tables were full, but I wanted to choose an empty one. I never used to sit beside other people. I considered it awkward since I'm not that kind of person.

And one of the few awkward things I once did before in my life was laughing in front of other students because of something funny I remembered.

That sure was awkward.

And since then, I've been always sitting on a table alone.

I walked at an empty table that stood at the end of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but think of all the awkwardness I did on middle school. I tried so hard not to laugh until the memories faded away and I finally sat down.

I grabbed my fork and took a bite of a meatball. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't as delicious as Mom's either.

"Tastes good." I said and kept on eating.

The chatter of the students filled my ears as I ate my food. It sure reminded me of those old days at elementary school. The lunchroom was always my favorite place to go. The memories of it all made me smile.

But then the weird experience snapped me back to reality. How did I felt such flaming fury and rage? It got me with too many questions...

"Hi, Jennifer. Can I sit here?"

I stopped eating and looked up. Randy Cunningham was standing next to me.

"Um... sure. Why not?" I smiled and moved aside a bit.

Right after he sat, a sudden wave of nervousness swelled over me. Then it became the strangest feeling I never had before.

And my NinjaNomicon flashed right on that moment.

"Uh... Bathroom?"

Quick as a flash, I took my whole backpack and ran to the girls bathroom. Then I went to the last stall, closed the door and sat down.

I dug out my Nomicon and held it with both hands.

"NinjaNomicon, again, I'm really sorry about that. But I never tossed you out of the school. It was a honkin' bully, not me."

The Nomicon glowed in response.

"I bet you understand. Now, let's get to the point, shall we? Okay, my question is... how come I got "stanked" when that bully almost attacked me?"

The Nomicon opened itself and the pages flipped. Then I entered the Nomicon world.

"Argh!"

...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I hit solid ground after an intense fall. Guess I had to learn how to land ninja-style next time.

"Nomicon, how many times am I gonna' keep on falling? I mean, no offense, but I'm afraid of heights and those dreams of myself falling give me the most horrible feeling ever."

Right after I said that, I got my head hit with a slight tree branch. That branch also wrote an advice from the Nomicon in the ground like a pencil.

_"When the Kunoichi gets **stanked** for the first time, her emotions get **altered**. Be warned. **Extremely** altered emotions may lead to natural disasters."_

"Natural disasters? What do you mean by that?"

The message was magically erased and another one was written...

_"**Nature** can be the Kunoichi's **ultimate weapon**."_

"Okay, I'm starting to get baffled here." I said, holding my head with a hand. "Nature? Ultimate weapon? What the juice, Nomicon?"

After so many questions, I exited the Nomicon, left the girls bathroom and went back to eat.

Randy stared at me as if he was going to ask me something. I came up with something.

"Um... I just forgot to wash my hands properly. I used to do that before eating, but I guess I was almost late to do that."

Randy shrugged and smiled. I smiled as well and took another bite from my food.

"Hey, Jennifer? Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure. Whatever's on your mind." I responded nicely.

"Listen, it may be the weirdest question, but... are you somehow linked with the-?"

Before he could end, the bell rang.

"Sorry, Randy. I'll see you in class!"

Then I dashed out of the cafeteria.

...

It was time for Poetry class with Mrs. Ringwald. I loved poetry so much. And I once created a poem by myself. I wished that I could use it for a poetry project someday.

I sat on the desk at the front and middle. Yeah, I loved the front seats, so I just sat there before any other student had the chance. When everyone finally entered the classroom, Mrs. Ringwald began with the class.

_25 minutes later..._

Finally! My written poem was finally my first homework! Mrs. Ringwald said that I could get a straight A if I send it on time. But because I had it already written in my journal, all I had to do was re-write it in another paper and send it by tomorrow.

After the class ended, I went to my locker to pick up the necessary stuff I need for my homework. There was almost nothing I needed. I locked my locker and walked my way to the exit.

...

As I walked down the stairs I thought of what the Nomicon just said...

_"Natural disasters? Ultimate weapon? What does a Kunoichi has to do with nature, anyways? It's nonsense!"_

I sat on a side of the stairway, waiting for Mom to come for me. There was silence as the students had already left. I truly deserved some time alone to think about all that stuff of me being the Kunoichi, those messages from the NinjaNomicon, and the Norrisville Ninja being my companion. Or should I say, me being his companion.

I let out a sigh. Too many thoughts filled my mind with so many questions.

My stomach growled again. That small lunch wasn't enough for me. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Some pizza would be nice for a time like this. And some chocolate ice cream too. Drinking some nice water is already good enough."

In a pair of seconds, I felt the ground shaking, then it stopped. Then shook again, stronger and stronger. Then... a giant robotic...

"Worm?!" I gasped.

It was long... and big... and it had missile guns on its head. I got to my feet, slung my backpack on my back and ran for it.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna' have to leave the snacks for later. The Kunoichi has a mission to complete!" I said, pulling out my ninja mask.

It was almost difficult to find a spot and hide when a ginormic robo-worm and its firing missiles almost touched my heels. I looked back, but regretted it when I stepped on a rock and fell face-first into the grass. I spat out the dirt I caught up and rubbed my face.

"Shnasty!" I exclaimed in disgust.

The robotic worm made its way to get me, but I dashed out of the way and hid behind a wall.

"Okay, time for some-!"

"Ninja Slice!"

Before I could even wear the mask, the Norrisville Ninja had sliced a pair of missiles from the robo-worm before they exploded in the air like fireworks.

"The Ninja's so honkin' bruce!" I said dreamily, but then slapped myself across the cheek. "Stop it, Jennifer! Stop acting like a mere fan girl-in-love shoob and help him already!" I whispered angrily at myself.

I looked back at the battle between the Ninja and the robo-worm. I could say he was fighting epic, but... the robotic worm was kind of overwhelming.

The machine curled and swiped its tail at the Ninja, sending him flying to a tree. I did an "Ouch!" gesture with my face. That should've hurt.

"What the juice?" I heard him say as he fell from the tree.

"That's what I was going to say. What the juice, Ninja? Come on! You're stronger than that junk!" I whispered, trying to encourage him, even if he didn't heard me.

I kept watching as the Ninja tried and tried to destroy the robo-worm, but the machine swiped him off several times as he attacked. The poor Ninja tumbled on the grass after another last swipe.

"Okay, now I'm getting angry. Nobody hurts MY companion!" I exclaimed and wore on the mask, becoming the Kunoichi in just seconds.

* * *

"See? My invention worked. The Ninja's been weakened."

Inside the McFist Industries, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III were talking about how the newest robo-worm had worked nicely fighting the Ninja off.

"So now we can proceed with destroying the Ninja." Said McFist with utter delight.

The evil genius nodded and pressed a button that had a skull marked in it.

...

The robo-worm was now facing the Ninja, now almost defeated. It brought out a massive amount of missiles already aimed and ready to fire.

At another corner, Jennifer as the Kunoichi watched as the robotic worm was about to make its final attack.

"The Ninja saved me three times." She said, remembering each event when the Ninja had saved her. "Now it's time to return the favor!"

She left her hiding spot and ran full-speed towards the robo-worm. Then she leaped high in the air.

"Ninja Flying Kick!"

With a huge burst of wind, the Kunoichi side-kicked the worm, pushing it out of the Ninja's way and saving him in the process.

...

Inside the McFist Industries, the villains watched as the Kunoichi kicked the robotic worm aside. The camera then focused on her image. She seemed deeply serious.

There was an angry look in McFist and he squeezed his... fists.

"DESTROY THE NINJA!" He shouted.

...

The robo-worm fired its missiles at the Kunoichi, but the brave female ninja ran and, with her strong arms, made them fly up to the sky. Then the missiles exploded, revealing a shower of beautiful colors.

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips. "Fireworks? Nice one, whoever created those. It's quite the show, you know."

...

"Fireworks, Viceroy? Really?!" Grunted McFist in anger.

Viceroy simply rolled his eyes. "I didn't saw that coming."

...

The Kunoichi ran to help her partner. The Ninja was almost beaten up by the robo-worm and its swipe attacks.

"Hey Ninja, you okay?" Asked the Kunoichi, offering the Ninja her hand.

Randy looked up at the Kunoichi. His eyes widened. The girl had a smile hidden under her mask. Her eyes were shining from just looking at them. Her two scarves flew behind her like wings and the sunshine in the sky played the role of a perfect background.

In that moment, their eyes were connected to each other. Randy kept staring at the Kunoichi and she stood holding out her hand.

Then, the Kunoichi sensed something in the Ninja, because he was looking at her weirdly.

"Hey Ninja! Are you going to stand up or what?" She asked with a serious and stubborn tone, breaking that moment off.

She hated when guys stare at her like that. But she had to easy herself around the Ninja so he wouldn't notice she was Jennifer, so she spoke to him like that to avoid screaming like a fan girl or giving him another crushing hug.

Randy took her hand and got up, wiping out some dirt from his suit.

"Ninja, I'm sorry for being this serious, but a ROBO-WORM'S ATTACKING!" She screamed and both ran for it.

As they ran, Jennifer began thinking of some ideas, but none came to her. She then remembered what the NinjaNomicon said to her.

"Nature can be the Kunoichi's ultimate weapon."

The ninjas stopped when she said that.

"I'm sorry?" Asked the Ninja, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" The Kunoichi snapped, holding out her hands and closing her eyes. "Just... I'm trying to focus on something."

"How can you stop and focus when a robo-worm's on our heels? Are you crazy, female ninja?"

"It's _Kunoichi_ to you, partner!" She added angrily, her pink eyes burned with rage.

In a matter of seconds, the clouds covered the sky for a lightning storm. Right now, Jennifer was breathing deeply and with rage. The robotic worm crawled towards them.

"I'll take care of this." Said the Ninja with a deep, serious tone as he unsheathed his katana swords.

He sprinted towards the robotic worm and sliced it piece by piece while Jennifer focused on her inner emotions. Right now she was feeling an unbearable rage. That unbearable rage was the cracking of the thunders.

Lightning started gathering on her palms. The shocking power made her remember the other message from the Nomicon...

"When the Kunoichi gets stanked for the first time, her emotions get altered." She muttered.

The robo-worm was about to swipe the Ninja off again before a beam of lightning struck its body, but left a small hole.

Randy performed a safe swing out of the machine's way using his stretchy scarf and landed perfectly on his feet.

"What the juice was that?" He asked confused.

Without waiting a single minute, Jennifer dashed at the electrified machine and skidded to stop.

"Hold it. I have no weapons. How am I going to slice it to smithereens?"

Some words from the Nomicon appeared in front of her.

"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." She read. "Weapons? In a suit?" She laughed.

She regretted it when the robo-worm swiped her in the stomach. She tumbled in the grass, but then stood on all fours and charged at the machine.

"Believe in the weapon... that is in the suit!"

At that second, the Kunoichi pulled out the same katana swords as the Ninja, but the hand guards had red threads as a design.

"So bruce!" She said excitedly. "Okay, junk. It's Ninja Slice time!"

The Kunoichi sprinted to slice the crawling robo-worm. The machine curled itself again and swiped the girl on the torso using its pointy tail, sending her flying to a tree.

"Ow." She winced as she slid down slowly.

Randy rolled his eyes at the Kunoichi's sudden epic fail and went to her.

"You know, for a female ninja, you're kind of stealing my spotlight."

Jennifer grunted as she got up. "A Kunoichi knows when she has to help her companion or not!" She stated and walked. "Now stand aside! I have a worm to slice."

She saw the now struck and damaged worm and analyzed it. The weak point was actually its defenses, the head and the missile guns that were attached in it.

"That's it! I must weaken its defenses!"

She charged at the machine once again and jumped.

"Ninja Cross Slice!"

A black background was then showed and two lines, horizontal and vertical, slid across the background. The slashing sound of the swords could be heard.

The Kunoichi landed on her knees meters away from the robo-worm as its head and guns broke apart in pieces. And finally, the machine made a slight explosion.

Jennifer got up and walked at the impressed Ninja. Then she hid her katana swords away.

"Still thinking I stole your spotlight? Let me tell you something, if it wasn't for me being in the battle, you would've been all beaten up. Just like a friend said: Sometimes even the mightiest warrior can't stand up alone. And hey, two is better than one."

Randy stood speechless and scratched the back of his neck. His eyes looked aside.

"Oh! I guess I must be leaving. SMOKE BOMB!"

Instead of being red, the Kunoichi's smoke bomb was pink. Right after she was gone, the Ninja threw his red smoke bomb and also left the area.


	8. Linked Part 1

Chapter 8: Linked Part 1

_At McFist Industries_

"STUPID ROBO-JUNK! HOW COME IT DIDN'T DESTROYED THE NINJA WHEN HE WAS ALREADY WEAK?!"

McFist became even more furious when he knew the robo-worm was destroyed. But little did he or Viceroy knew that who actually cracked their machine was the other Ninja... the Kunoichi.

That was until a green smoke flowed inside a tube that was in front of McFist's desk and the face of the Sorcerer was reflected.

"Maybe the Sorcerer can give us some answers." Said McFist hopefully.

"Fools. I presume you have not noticed yet."

The villains looked at themselves in the eyes with a question mark above their heads.

McFist raised an eyebrow. "Noticed... what?"

"THERE IS ANOTHER NINJA!" The Sorcerer yelled, scaring the juice out of the two.

"Another Ninja? How's that even possible?" Asked McFist, still confused, yet scared.

The evil scientist went over to the screens where they could see the battle between the two Ninjas and the robotic worm. They have actually recorded the whole thing, so he backed up the recording until he saw the Kunoichi's image full-body.

"I believe this is what you meant?" Grinned the scientist.

"That IS the other Ninja. And not just any other. She is the Kunoichi, the holder of the secret power of natural elements."

"So it's a female ninja." Said Viceroy, already noticing the Kunoichi's long hair and eyelashes. And of course, the suit had some female touches.

"Pfft! A girl couldn't fight and destroy a single robot." Commented McFist.

"She is stronger than the Norrisville Ninja himself. The Kunoichi possesses immense energy and power. And with nature already on her will, she is capable of destroying everything!" Explained the Sorcerer.

"That's it! Viceroy, we need this Kimono girl!"

"It's Kunoichi, sir." Corrected Viceroy.

"Whatever. Just make the deadliest robot you can imagine, then we'll get her and use her powers against the Ninja!"

"So you have a plan." Says the Sorcerer. "Be warned, McFist. The Kunoichi acts as the companion of the Ninja. They are linked to each other."

"Which means: If they get separated, one will seek for the other. And this girl won't be so easy to convince since she's with the Ninja." Says Viceroy.

"There has to be a way!" Screamed McFist.

"Your plans better work, McFist. AND DESTROY THE NINJA ONCE YOU GET THE KUNOICHI!"

Green smoke flowed inside the tube and the Sorcerer's face disappeared.

"You better do something, Viceroy." Muttered McFist.

* * *

_Outside Norrisville High School..._

Randy was seen walking with his best friend. There was a mixed look of surprise and confusion in his face. Ever since the Kunoichi had helped him with the robo-worm, things had been really confusing.

_"...Just like a friend said: Sometimes even the mightiest warrior can't stand up alone."_

Those words swirled in his mind. That was exactly what Jennifer had said to him after she stopped the robotic spider that attacked her neighborhood.

"So, how'd it go fighting a giant robo-worm?" Smiled Howard.

"I don't know. It was strange. First because it was way too strong, and second, well... you won't believe me."

"What happened?" Asked Howard.

The boys stopped yards away from where Jennifer was sitting. Randy took a minute to think.

"How would you react if I tell you that I actually have been saved by the legendary Kunoichi?"

Howard gasped, held Randy by the arms and shook him. "Are you serious?!"

"Serious." Nodded Randy. "She was way too strong and... maybe a little blunt. She even sliced the robo-worm's head by herself when I could actually do that. She stole my spotlight, Howard!"

"Well, let's conclude this with something... I was right when I said there could be another Ninja. And it's a girl, which is the cheese!"

"She couldn't overmatch me, Howard. I'm the Ninja. Indeed she's the Kunoichi, but she might be a beginner or something." Said Randy with pride. "She couldn't gain skill that much."

"Oh come on, Cunningham. You have to admit the Kunoichi did overmatched you in that battle."

Randy was getting a little angry at this. "She did not."

"Yes she did." Replied Howard with a grin.

"Did not!" Yelled Randy.

"She did!" Howard yelled back.

They repeatedly fought with those words until Jennifer came to view.

"Randy? Is that you?"

They flinched when they heard her and slowly turned around to meet with her. Randy scratched the back of his neck nervously, and Jennifer joined her hands. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Uh... hi! How's it going, Jennifer?" Randy said with a shy tone, waving his free hand.

"Pretty good. A little tired also." Replied Jennifer. "Hey, you were going to ask me something back at the cafeteria. What was it?"

Randy looked aside, way too nervous. "Well... I... um..."

Howard stepped forward and was then in front of Randy. "Cunningham here wanted to ask you something about the new Ninja."

"Kunoichi." Added Randy.

"Oh! The Kunoichi. Well..."

Jenmifer stood speechless for a moment.

_"Red alert, Jennifer! Try not to panic! They can't know you're the Kunoichi! Make something up now!"_

"Well, um... I saw the Kunoichi after some sort of battle, and we became friends. She told me how bruce the Ninja fought, but she had to help him."

"There ya go, Cunningham. She has seen the Kunoichi. Answers have been clarified."

Randy then pretended to have a watch in his arm and looked down at it. "Oh my juice! I'm running late for homework!"

This made Jennifer laugh. "You actually have time set for homework?"

"Kind of." Says Randy. "Well, see you tomorrow, Jennifer." Then he slowly said "Howard and I are gonna' go." and quickly turned heels.

"Hmm... See ya tomorrow, boys." She replied after they ran away, and waved a hand.

After a few minutes of sprinting, the boys stopped to catch some breath. Randy was relieved to be away from Jennifer. Howard, in the other hand, became serious.

"What was that about, Cunningham?"

"Howard, there's definitely something in Jennifer. She makes me feel nervous by just her presence for some reason."

"You like her, don't you?"

"I don't like her, Howard!" Randy exclaimed, he was getting altered by then.

"Then what's the matter? Ever since we met that girl, you've been acting a LOT different!"

"I can't explain, okay?"

They both took a deep breath and walked.

"Fine." Howard said calmly. "So, how's about you and me play some Grave Puncher and eat some candy back home?"

"I'm pleased." Said Randy with a smile.

"And keep your shirt on, Cunningham. I'm gonna' beat the juice out of you."

Randy laughed. "I bet you won't."

* * *

I was filled with laughter as I ran back to my home. Yeah, Mom was taking too long to pick me up, so why not getting some exercise?

And me as the Kunoichi... that was so honkin' bruce! I actually helped the Ninja and got two bruce katana swords!

Which reminds me, how did I just pulled out those swords out of... my own suit? That was so crazy. I mean, I've seen the Ninja doing this. But... me? It's all so new to me.

Another thing that seemed strange was my sudden nervousness whenever I met up with Randy. I couldn't struggle against my nerves, and I've been always blushing whenever I see him. And he sure felt just like I felt back then.

...

I breathed out after I entered my neighborhood. It felt so nice to go back home by myself.

"I bet Mom's gonna' kill me for this." I said without a sign of fear.

As I paced on the small entrance, I noticed Mom was holding something.

"Mom, I'm back." I called.

Mom let out a slight gasp and walked at me. "Jennifer! I was about to pick you up at school!"

"Sorry, Mom. Sometimes I can't handle patience that much."

"Oh Jennifer. You're always so impatient."

"So, what's with the paper you're holding?" I asked, wanting to see the paper in her hands.

"Oh, this?" She showed me the paper. "A letter about your father's wood industry. The situation is growing more and more."

"Situation? Let me see..."

I snatched the paper from Mom's hands and read it. It was all about, if Dad were to move his wood industry here in Norrisville, someone would take it all for himself.

I kept reading and reading until I found the name of the person who was to own Dad's wood industry.

His name was Hannibal McFist.

My mind flash-backed again to the event when the Ninja saved me for the first time. In that time, the Ninja was interrogating a RoboApe, and the robot just said that McFist was coming after me. Then came the robo-kitten thing...

_"Listen, that robo-cat sure was created by the McFist Industries. Maybe he-"_

_"Who the juice is McFist? What does this have to do with me? And why did those robotic apes suddenly attacked me a while ago?"_

Now I realized why the Ninja destroyed that robo-kitten, questioned a RoboApe, and why did this McFist wanted to own my father's wood industry.

He was making up a plan to get me. And if he were to found out I was the Kunoichi...

I rolled my eyes back and passed out.

* * *

"Jenny? Jennifer! Honey, wake up!"

Jennifer's mother shook her desperately, but the girl never moved a finger. Much was her impression after her sudden realization that it made her pass out.

The lady sought for her cell phone to make an emergency call. She had never seen her daughter pass out like that, so she had to call a doctor immediately.

Almost like it was ignorance, nobody answered her calls. She tried again and again, but the lines were either busy or nobody answered.

Jennifer's mother was getting even more desperate. She laid her daughter's unconscious body on the couch and covered her with a soft blanket.

"Hang in there, darling. Mommy's going to get you some help."

Just then, her cell phone rang. It was Jennifer's father calling. The lady picked up her phone and pressed the green button.

"Honey, I need your help." She said with utter desperation.

There was silence for a while.

"It's Jennifer! She just passed out, and I don't know what to do!"

Another silence.

"Yes, I called. But nobody answered. I need you to come over. Love you, hon."

She hung up her phone and went to Jennifer. She rested a hand over Jennifer's head gently.

"Hang in there. Daddy's coming." She murmured.

_Meanwhile..._

After playing video games for about half an hour, Randy had decided to visit Jennifer's candy shop to buy some candy. Howard was having a hard time trying to convince him until Randy said yes.

"I can't wait to buy more of those chocolate bars of hers. And trust me when I say they're delicious, Cunningham. You're gonna' love them."

"If you say so."

They suddenly saw shop at the other side of the street... and it was closed.

"That's wonk! It's closed! And I was hoping to get more of those delicious chocolate bars!"

"Chill, Howard. Maybe they'll open tomorrow." Randy said with a smile. "I mean, other than Jennifer, nobody works there. Maybe she's too busy with her own stuff. Who knows? Not everyone can open up a candy shop every day."

"So, Grave Puncher time?"

Before Randy could say yes, his NinjaNomicon glowed.

"Sorry, buddy. Gotta' do something first."

"Well, catch you later, Cunningham."

...

Randy sat at the edge of his bed and pulled out the Nomicon from his pocket. The book flipped a few pages and then his soul was sucked into the Nomicon.

"Argh!"

"Listen, I've been having some weird feelings lately. If it's about the Kunoichi, then I guess I know what's going on."

A message from the Nomicon was revealed in a blank piece of paper.

"The most **vulnerable** ally stands still."

"Ally? As in a friend? Don't tell me this is all about Jennifer."

...

"I have to help Jennifer!" He said with quite the serious tone, but then flinched. "But... I'll try not to be nervous around her. There's still something strange about both her... and the Kunoichi."

He wore his ninja mask on and left the room to help his friend.


	9. Linked Part 2

Chapter 9: Linked Part 2

The nice weather of the day was slowly becoming a cold, dark one. The clouds that called upon a thunderstorm slowly gathered themselves together. Thunders cracked and lightning flashed.

The window at Jennifer's room was actually open. The cold wind blew wildly around the room, making the curtains and every paper fly across the room, including Jennifer's drawings.

At that point, as more thunders cracked and more lightning flashed, Jennifer's NinjaNomicon opened itself. Jennifer's mother had brought her backpack upstairs and suddenly saw her Nomicon, and pulled it out of her daughter's pack.

The sacred book shimmered red as the pages kept on flipping, then stopped on a page that had the little symbol that both the Ninja and Kunoichi have on their ninja suits.

On the living room, Jennifer was seen sleeping on the couch, breathing rapidly. It had been hours now since she passed out, and now fell into a deep sleep.

And during her sleep, her dreams were being interrupted, and instead of dreaming, her soul was sucked into the Nomicon.

...

Jennifer opened her eyes and found herself lying uncomfortably on a wooden floor. She looked around and realized she was inside a _dojo_.

"So bruce." She smiled, but then realized something else. "Wait a sec. I was dreaming with the Ninja and suddenly got absorbed into the Nomicon right before the best and brucest part could come to me. That's wonk, NinjaNomicon."

She was then slightly hit in the head by a flying object. A fan.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can we please get to the point?"

(Silence...)

"Okay, okay. Well, something first. I'm kind of getting, like, EXTREMELY nervous when that Randy guy is around. Unknown reason, actually. And I just realized something. That McFist guy wants to own my father's wood industry. I just can't let that happen! And what should I do if he finds out I'm the Kunoichi?"

The fan opened itself and a message was revealed...

_"The Kunoichi does not **surrender** when a difficult situation is at hand. She **finds** the **solution**."_

"I'm kind of (also) realizing this was what you told me before I went to school. And still, I don't have any ideas of how to solve a thing or two." She then sighed. "Man, being a Kunoichi is harder than I thought it would be."

When she ended, Jennifer exited the Nomicon and returned to her sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Outside Jennifer's neighborhood, the Norrisville Ninja was seen pursuing a robotic bird about the size of a house. The bird chirped as it flew.

Because it was thundering and raining, the Ninja actually knew how to beat the robotic bird.

The robo-bird stabbed its claws on the roadway as it landed in front of the Ninja. He skidded to a halt before the bird let out an ear-shattering shriek.

The Ninja unsheathed two katana swords and readied his fighting stance. "Bring it on, robo-bird!"

_At McFist Industries..._

The two villains stared at two big screens that resembled the two "eyes" of the bird. Both saw the Ninja as he got ready to fight the machine.

"So, what do you expect to do with a Robo-Bird when it can't destroy the Ninja?!" McFist yelled impatiently.

"Patience, Hannibal." Said Viceroy with an evil grin. "My Robo-Bird has been packed with an invisible protective force field. If the Ninja comes up to five feet closer to it, he'll have a little shocking surprise."

Viceroy then let out his very own evil laugh.

"Yeah, right. Just make it find the Kimono girl! We need her power over nature!"

Viceroy rolled his eyes. "It's Kunoichi, sir. And I bet this girl will show up then, since she's linked with the Ninja."

"I DON'T CARE, GET HER IMMEDIATELY!"

The scientist huffed and went over to the controls...

"Okay, Robo-Bird. It's time for Plan B." He smirked and pressed a last button.

...

The Ninja charged at the robotic bird with his katanas, but as he got closer, he was suddenly electrocuted by blue-colored lightning. He flew all the way backwards and hit the ground face-first.

...

McFist and Viceroy saw that coming. There was a satisfying smirk shown on the scientist's face as he adjusted his glasses. McFist, in the other hand, stood with his mouth dropped.

"Never underestimate a scientist's abilities, Hannibal." Was all Viceroy said, still smirking.

...

The Ninja groaned and slowly got up, then shook his head.

"What the juice? Since when robo-birds can summon lightning out of nowhere?"

The bird shrieked again and took flight. The Ninja decided to pursue it again.

"Ninja Sprint!"

He followed the bird from behind as it flew to its destination.

"I kinda' recognize this way..." He said as he kept on running to stop the robo-bird.

By then the soft rainfall had faded, only the thundering and flashing of lightning remained within the gray clouds.

Randy ran across the street closer to Jennifer's candy shop. Luckily, nobody was inside and it was protected with metallic reinforcements, those of when hurricanes come by.

By then, the robo-bird had entered Jennifer's neighborhood. The Ninja skidded to a halt.

"Wha-? Again? Oh no. I'm not gonna' let either Jennifer or the Kunoichi steal my spotlight again! What if the Nomicon just said that so I could get to them and then... never mind."

He pulled out his chain sickles and ran at the bird, rotating the chains in a rapid sequence. When he tried to tie up the bird's robotic claws, the weapons zapped with electricity and were thrown away.

"What's with the lightning thingy? It doesn't let me attack that robo-bird."

The Ninja then pulled out three rings and leaped high. He tossed them one by one like frisbees.

"Ninja Ring... Ninja Ring... aaaand... Ninja Ring!"

Just like the chains, the three rings zapped with electricity and were thrown apart. The first one was stabbed in a pole, the second one broke a glass window, and the third one flew inside Jennifer's house and broke a small pot that was placed on the counter at the kitchen. This surprised Jennifer's parents and even herself as she woke up with a gasp.

"Jennifer, are you okay, hon?" Asked her mother with utter concern.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Mom." She said calmly.

"Honey? Why is a giant bird staring at us right now?" Asked Jennifer's father, staring with widened eyes at the giant robo-bird.

...

"The Ninja's fan is actually the daughter of that oaf woodsman?!"

"Well, that's impressive." Says Viceroy with quite impression. "A girl who has knowledge of the Ninja, and a man who is the ruler of a whole wood industry. Never thought they were family."

"GET THEM!"

...

"Mom! Dad! Back off!" Commanded Jennifer as her parents slowly walked backwards, a bit afraid of the robotic bird. "Come on. The Ninja should be here in no time. And I guess the Kunoichi will have to show up too." Then something crossed her mind. "My NinjaNo... my Poetry homework!"

"Jennifer, get to your room! We'll take care of this!" Yelled her father.

"But... what about both of you?! You'll get hurt if that thing attacks!"

"Just go! We'll be fine!"

Jennifer had no other choice but to run up the stairs and lock herself in her room. She then thought hard...

* * *

My desperate state never let me think of something I could do to help my parents. I was so full of adrenaline and I couldn't stop shivering.

"Come on, Jennifer. Focus!" I told myself. "What can you do when you're so desperate?"

Then it hit me...

"That's it! I must help them by using my ninja powers!"

I dug a hand into my backpack, which was placed over my bed, and pulled out my ninja mask.

"Okay, McFreak. The Kunoichi will show you who's gonna' kick butt on Norrisville."

I wore the mask and became the Kunoichi in a second. Then something else came to my head.

"Mom and Dad shouldn't know their daughter's the Kunoichi. I should do something to get out, save my parents and aid the Ninja."

I looked around my room and took an eye on everything. I used to hear music on a small radio that had great speakers, and I always did my homework with my window and curtains locked. That led to an idea...

I grabbed my MP3 player, selected the song "Endless Possibilities" and plugged in the USB cord to my radio, then increased the volume as the song played.

I made sure my door was completely locked and also jammed it with my box full of heavy stuff... tools and other stash my Dad kept in, of course.

The last part was to lock my window and close the curtains. I did that first, then climbed out of the window and locked it completely.

"Good. Now I must go."

I jumped down to the front lawn and smoke-bombed out of there. And I can say, my smoke bombs smelled like strawberries.

...

"Hey, bird junk!"

The huge robo-bird stared down at me with its robotic eyes and leaned forward.

* * *

_"You want me, McJerk? Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"_

"It's the Kimono girl! Grab her now!"

This time, Viceroy didn't corrected him. He just ignored that and pressed a red button.

* * *

The machine stomped its claws at me, but then I swore I saw something... like a shield that surrounded it. And it was made of lightning.

I backed off a few steps and thought hard. Then I remembered... the lessons from the Nomicon...

_"The Kunoichi does not surrender when a difficult situation is at hand. She finds the solution."_

Then I thought again... The time when I struck a robo-worm with lightning. I still remembered that power...

_"Nature can be the Kunoichi's ultimate weapon."_

"Ultimate weapon... That's it!"

I stared up at the robo-bird as it stomped at me. There had to be a way to rid off the force field, and I already knew how.

"I'm pretty sure the Ninja's missing this."

And speaking of the King of Rome, the Ninja fell out of nowhere and hit me, then we tumbled and rolled on the ground 'til I fell flat on my back with the Ninja squeezing my lungs.

"Okay!" I yelled under my breath. "So... can you please... let go? Can't... breathe here!"

The Ninja quickly leaped out of my side. "Kunoichi? I thought Jennifer needed my help."

"Oh, don't ya worry about her. The kid's fine... and doing homework." I lied. "I used some healing power on her before she woke up. I guess she had a bit of a hard time when she passed out."

"Say what?!" Screamed the Ninja with widened eyes.

I kept making the confident face under my mask. "I already told you, the kid's fine. She's doing her homework like she usually does."

"So, why are you here again?"

I sighed. "Ninja... it's kind of obvious that I'm your companion. I'm here to help you."

"I'm the Ninja, I help you."

My face had a deep serious gesture as I placed my hands on my waist. "Hey, I'm a Ninja too. Kunoichi's just a name for female ninjas. So I'm here to help as well."

Now it was his turn to let out a sigh. "Let's end this with both of us helping each other, okay?"

The robo-bird let out a shriek that could break our ears in no time, and we braced for it. Then we uncovered our ears when it ended.

"I think it's time to change the subject." I said as small jolts of lightning zapped in my palms.

I visualized the force field connecting to my lightning powers. The power in my palms grew more and more as the robo-bird stomped at us.

"Uh, Kunoichi? You know what happens if that thing gets near us, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." I smirked under my mask.

I rubbed my hands and closed my eyes, focusing on the power of lightning as the bird came closer.

"Clouds, thunder, lightning... Ninja Storm Attack!"

I held my hands forward and a great power surge of lightning collided with the lightning shield, revealing it as well. It was a whole sphere-shaped force field.

This affected the robo-bird by giving it an electrical shock, weakening both the shield and the robot as well.

When the shield was fully weakened, I returned all the lightning to my palms and they faded away, and the robo-bird fell to its mechanical body. I started having a bit of a headache, as I held my head with my hands and avoided collapsing. I also felt exhausted.

"Kunoichi?" Called the Ninja.

"That... was... so... bruce!" I panted. "Ninja... did you... saw that?"

The Ninja stood silent for a while. His eyes looked aside.

"Uh..."

"Well, the robo-bird's all yours to defeat. What are you waiting for?"

"I think you've stolen my spotlight again, girl. I mean, you've weakened the whole thing altogether."

"Then make the final move." I said, rolling my eyes.

The Ninja walked over to one of the eyes of the robo-bird and stared at it awhile.

"Good riddance, bird junk." He said and punched the eye. Glass shattered and electricity zapped.

* * *

The two screens went static after the Ninja had made the final punch. The villains' mission to get the Kunoichi resulted unsuccessful.

McFist squeezed his teeth and tried not to scream from all the fury he felt inside.

"Well, at least the robot succeeded in picking up some information about the Kunoichi's lightning power." Stated Viceroy.

"IT SUCCEEDED IN BEING DESTROYED!" McFist yelled at the scientist with his hands in the air.

Viceroy crossed his arms and huffed, then left the area.

"Stupid... Kimono... loser!" Grunted McFist as he smashed a table strongly.

* * *

Wow... That's all I said as I stared down at my hands. I had lightning powers as the Kunoichi! That was so honkin' bruce, you know!

The Ninja and I stood staring at the defeated robo-bird, then looked at ourselves in the eyes, but both regretted it as a wave of nervousness hit both of us. I blushed under my mask and the Ninja looked aside.

"Uh... um... SMOKE BOMB!"

The Ninja threw his red smoke bomb and he was gone. I laughed.

"See ya on Norrisville High, Ninja. SMOKE BOMB!"

I threw my pink strawberry-scented smoke bomb and returned home.

**Author's note: STOP RIGHT THERE! Before you even type in your review, I would like to know if this story is a really good one. Now you can write your review! :)  
**


	10. Robo Wednesday

Chapter 10: Robo Wednesday

"...so the Kunoichi arrived and stopped the robo-bird alongside the Ninja while I was in my room watching from my window and doing my Poetry homework. And that's what happened."

I had to explain every event that happened during the attack of the robo-bird. At least Mom and Dad didn't knew I was the Kunoichi, though I had to tell them someday, but not today!

Anyways, they never liked whenever I locked my bedroom door, so I just made up a small explanation instead of telling them the pure truth. Thank goodness they never got me grounded or anything like that.

I took the opportunity to walk around my neighborhood for a while before the sun fell down. It was like four o' clock in the afternoon. As I walked, I thought of my first experience using lightning powers as the Kunoichi. Yeah, I started having powers since then, and it's been pretty fast. I was pretty angry right before I blasted off that robo-worm by making a beam of lightning strike it. But back then it was different. I had "absorbed" the lightning that formed the force field in order to weaken the robo-bird's defenses and itself as well. I can say I was pretty good in that stuff of finding weaknesses and such.

I looked down at my hands once again. I couldn't believe I just did what I just did as the Kunoichi. And I had to thank the Nomicon for the lessons. Nature IS my ultimate weapon, and I had to master my abilities so I could avoid being attacked by robo-junks from that so called McFist.

And speaking of which, I had to face him to claim my father's wood industry so he could set it here in Norrisville without any problem. That thing of McFist wanting to own my father's job got me so angry.

And I know he wanted to do that so he could get the chance to get me... all because I knew about the Ninja... but only a bit. His skills when he fights, my links with him and... myself as the Kunoichi.

If he were to do that, I bet he'd ask me who the Ninja really is... which also I never knew, and I bet I never will.

So many thoughts filled my mind as I walked.

...

It was Wednesday, a few minutes before noon, and I was sitting on one of the tables of the cafeteria... eating pizza and drinking some soda. It was the most delicious pizza I've tasted there! But one thing I disliked was that it was way too greasy. I could say that because as I ate, I saw Randy and Howard chatting at the table that was next to mine. And Howard was grabbing a pizza slice in a shnasty way, kind of squeezing it. And there was grease all around his hands.

"Oh, shnasty!" I exclaimed in disgust. "Man, I guess I will never eat pizza ever again."

I could also hear their chatter. They were talking about how the Kunoichi "stole the Ninja's spotlight" again when the robotic bird attacked. I smiled a little and let out a sigh.

_"Guess I'll have to give the Ninja some time alone to fight the robots. But I bet he'd need me sometime. I'm not saying that he can't... never mind. I'll just give the Kunoichi a break today. I'll try not to be tempted by fighting monsters or robots until then. And I also have homework to do. So it's hello busy time!"_

I picked up my tray and my backpack and walked out of the cafeteria, trying not to show any sign of nervousness. I could still feel that! I wondered when would it end. Maybe never.

...

As I walked through the halls to find my locker, I began thinking...

_"It takes so long for a female ninja to develop powers. But I didn't. I just did that out of nowhere, and I wasn't even training or anything! I guess that, as the Kunoichi, my powers grow up fast. Maybe unlike the Ninja. I mean, there's training and all that stuff. I wonder when I'd ever do that again and how did I do it."_

I opened my locker and put in some books and other stuff, then locked it and walked to seek for a chair and some time alone.

That was before a part of a wall was suddenly blasted to pieces and, like, ten robo-apes threatened the school. I saw everyone running away and screaming like crazy. I stood still, and also was lightly pushed by people who passed by me. But I never moved a foot to run.

"Move!" Shouted several people, and they referred to me.

I kept myself still until a hand grabbed mine and pulled me backwards, then we ran through the crowd of screaming people.

"What the juice, Jennifer? Do you want to get yourself killed in there?"

And yup... it was Randy... again.

"Listen, I was just... well... waiting for the Ninja to show up."

"Well, I'm sure the Ninja will be there in a few minutes." He said.

"And I've heard the Kunoichi won't." I added.

We stopped somewhere away from the screaming crowd. We were almost at the exit of the school. Then silence took over.

"Why not?" Asked Randy.

I tried to make something up. "Well... she had to get a break and leave for some time. She told me she was "stealing spotlights" around here. So she left right today."

"But her powers are awesome!" Exclaimed Randy.

That got my heart pounding.

_"I'm awesome? Oh, thanks for noticing! I was just trying to help!"_ I smiled at that thought.

"You... you know about the Kunoichi?"

"Well, the Ninja told me, so yes."

I remained silent for seconds, then a huge smile was formed in my face.

"Why didn't you told me? You know, I'm also the Kunoichi's fan."

Our little conversation was blown when a RoboApe had found us hiding and stomped at us.

"Well... I think I should use the bathroom." Said Randy with kind of a rush and ran to the boys bathroom.

"Hey! What if-?"

Suddenly, the RoboApe grabbed me and slung me over its shoulder and walked off.

"Put your shnasty metallic arms off me!" I exclaimed with a groan. "Ugh! Perhaps it was a good idea for the Kunoichi to show up. Oh! Red alert, Jennifer! SHE'S ALREADY LATE!"

The ape threw me out of the school and I rolled and almost tumbled down the stairs, but I stopped myself by gripping the stairs with my hands. I let out a groan in pain.

"Is that all you got, junk?!" I yelled.

"Ninja Kick!"

In almost a perfect timing, the Ninja showed up and kicked the ape and it tumbled rolled down the stairs. I heard it say an emotionless "Ow" when it crashed on the floor. I had to laugh at that before the Ninja went to see me and offered me his hand.

"You okay, Jennifer?"

"Yeah." I said as I got up and wiped my hands and clothes off. "That was kind of rough of that junk, but I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I should get going by now."

"Wait! I've heard the Kunoichi's not coming. Why is that?"

"That's just between her and me. Right now, I need to go home and you should be beating up the remaining ape junks back there."

Both the Ninja and I saw the nine apes coming at us. I wasn't afraid this time. Since I became the Kunoichi, I've been standing up bravely.

"They're all yours, Ninja." I smiled and patted his shoulder, then turned around to leave.

I regretted that when more RoboApes appeared in front of me.

"...Maybe I have to switch tactics."

The Ninja pulled out his katanas. "Get down, Jennifer. This is gonna' be rough."

I laughed. "Rough as in-?"

"SMOKE BOMB!"

As always, the Ninja disappeared as the red smoke flew up. I coughed. It smelled like fart or something even more shnasty, like skunk fart.

"How does he even gets used to stinkin' smoke bombs?"

I remained alone inside the circle of RoboApes, seeking for the Ninja's frame.

"Where'd he go?" I whispered.

Then it happens that one of the RoboApes loses its head and falls flat on the floor. The Ninja then leaped and attacked the rest of the apes by punching, kicking and slicing them with his katanas in a rapid motion.

"Yeah, you go, Ninja!" I cheered before the ape behind me slung me up again over its shoulder and took me away.

The ape laughed in a monotonous way. That made me punch its head with all my strength. I yelped a little. The metal used in these things was very strong. Too bad I just decided to give the Kunoichi a break. And I didn't even brought the mask or the Nomicon with me.

"I hope Mom doesn't pick up an eye on my stuff back home."

I looked to my front and saw the Ninja sprinting in the distance. He was running pretty fast, but at that time, the RoboApe holding me climbed up a rope.

Up in the sky was an airship. A pretty huge one.

_"Ha! I bet McFreak wants to pour out everything I know about the Ninja like melted cheese in a taco!"_

I sighed and laid my head, not wanting to know how it felt to be captured. My first sign was my nerves freakin' me off. I didn't wanted to be scared, I wanted to kick butt like the Ninja does!

* * *

Randy watched as the airship took off at high speed and some white smoke formed the McFist symbol.

"Hang in there, Jennifer. I'll save you." He said and smoke-bombed out of there.


	11. Saving Jennifer

Chapter 11: Saving Jennifer

I opened my eyes to deep darkness. Oh, did I forgot to mention darkness was one of my greatest fears? I bet I didn't.

And what was worst was that I felt restrained by the wrists, waist and ankles. "No. This couldn't be..." I stopped myself and struggled again. Yes, I was restrained.

"Oh no... this is freakin' me off now." I said with a shaky voice and struggled to break free.

After many minutes of struggling, I began hearing voices... two voices that sure belonged to men.

"...And once the girl is fully 'brain-washed', we'll be able to gather everything she knows about the Ninja, and we shall convince her to destroy him." Said one of the two.

My breathings and heart rate became rapid when I heard that. He was talking about me. And he wanted to wash my brain off and use me against the Ninja.

"LIKE HECK I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!" I yelled to the unknown male voice in the distance.

"I guess our little guest is awake now." Said the same male voice. It was getting louder, which meant he was getting closer.

Just then, lights snapped on, blinding me because I was already accustomed to the darkness. My vision went a bit blurry, then it cleared out. I saw what looked like a lab. And two men came in. They were a businessman that had a mechanical arm, and a mad scientist holding a silver tray. I decided to struggle to break free again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the scientist with such a grin on his face. "Those restraints are highly resistant, so it's no use to struggle against them."

"You know, I pretty much guess this is my first time captured, and I'm afraid I'm not getting accustomed to it. Now let me go!" I shouted.

* * *

Outside the villains' headquarters, the Ninja was seen skidding down the pyramid-shaped fortress.

"Ninja Swing!"

He jumped and used his stretchy red scarf to swing himself to inside an air vent and landed on his feet ninja-style.

"Ninja Sprint!"

He ran all the way into the vent in search for the room where McFist and Viceroy had Jennifer trapped in, avoiding deadly traps that were set on the place. There were laser rays, lightning traps, fiery saws, any type of deadly trap you can imagine was there.

Before the laser rays could block the way, the Ninja ran faster and took a nice jump through the trap to get to the other side. Then the laser rays blocked the spot behind him.

"Whew! That was close." He said, wiping out some sweat from his forehead and ran.

His relief was short-lived when he saw a huge room full of deadly rotating spikes and axes.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

"I will NOT let you use me against the Ninja! I don't wish to hurt him, you know. I'm his number one fan! And I'll ask for his autograph when he saves me!"

I saw the scientist coming at me with a small syringe that had transparent liquid inside. I started hyperventilating when I looked at the needle. The scientist chuckled evilly.

"I'm afraid you'll do that in your dreams, child."

"JUST GET OVER WITH IT, VICEROY!" Yelled the businessman. "THE NINJA MUST BE DESTROYED NOW!"

"But I don't want to fight against him!" I cried. "I'm his great admirer! Please, let me go! And... and I'll work as your servant!"

"THAT DOESN'T CONVINCE ME! INJECT THE GIRL NOW!"

"No, please!" I shrieked.

Without hesitating, the scientist, Viceroy, injected the transparent liquid in me. A sudden wave of tiredness took over my body. I felt myself dozing off to sleep.

"Ninja..." I mumbled before I fully dozed off.

* * *

After many minutes of maneuvering on several traps, the Ninja ran through dark halls without being revealed. Luckily, no RoboApe or any other deadly trap had caught him.

"Okay. Now what?"

He had heard that, which meant he was getting closer to rescue Jennifer.

"It will take minutes for the 'brain-washing' formula to take full effect on her. Then we can make her tell us what she knows and destroy the Ninja."

Randy face-palmed. He had arrived too late.

"I bet she'll never forgive me for that." He said sadly, then kept on listening as he sneaked through the halls.

"How long will she remain asleep?"

"Have patience, Hannibal. The girl should wake up in only a pair of minutes."

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Said the Ninja deep serious and concealed all the way to rescue Jennifer.

He finally reached to find the room where the villains kept Jennifer in and crawled on the ceiling. Then he revealed himself in front of the two and unsheathed his katana sword. The villains shrieked at his sudden appearance.

"NINJA!" Both screamed.

"Where is she?" The Ninja demanded.

"As if we tell you!" Exclaimed McFist angrily.

The lights suddenly blacked out, leaving visibility down to zero.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that to happen."

The Ninja dropped his katana sword and took cautious steps to find Jennifer even if the place was dark. He could at least hear her breathing. Step after step, he bumped on a table and some objects shattered on the floor. He began touching the table, then felt a hand. It was her.

He managed to hold his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Helloooo... Anyone there?"

No response from Jennifer. She stood asleep.

"I wonder what they did to Jennifer..."

The automatic doors that lead to the exit suddenly closed themselves, trapping them in. Out of the darkest areas came seven RoboApes. The lights snapped on again. This hurt the Ninja's vision a bit just like it happened with Jennifer.

"Gah! Light! A lot of light!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes a little.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he stared at the machines as they also stared at him. Everything went silent for a pair of seconds.

"Get the Ninja!" Commanded one of the RoboApes.

Before two apes could trap him on the floor, the Ninja took a quick jump and kicked their heads off.

He then used his tripping balls on three apes as they ran at him. They tried to regain balance but fell flat on their metallic bodies. The Ninja jumped over them and sliced another oncoming ape in two.

"Boom! I totally aced that!" He cheered.

The last RoboApe was seen picking Jennifer up, but the girl had awakened and performed a backflip and a kick to its torso, sending it flying to a wall.

The Ninja took his eyes on the girl. She was perfectly fine.

"Hey Jennifer! Glad you're awake. Now we can get us out of here."

Jennifer gave him a malicious glare and ran at him, then jammed him against a wall.

"Who are you, Ninja?" She asked, her voice had changed horribly.

"Hey! What happened to the "I'm-Your-Biggest-Fan" thingy?"

"What are your weaknesses? What are your abilities? ANSWER ME!"

"I'm afraid that my ninja powers are secret. I can't tell you."

Jennifer held him by the arms and threw him to the floor. Before he could get up, she jammed him again with her foot.

"Jennifer, listen to me!" The Ninja begged. "McFist must have done something to you. You weren't like this!"

"He is my boss right now. And I should obey to his commands! I shall destroy YOU!"

As Jennifer kept shouting about her mission, the Ninja took the oppprtunity to trap her free foot with a chain sickle and made her fall to her butt, setting him free from her grip. Now it was his turn to trap her down. He looked deep into her eyes. They had a weird red outline that surrounded the brown in her eyes. And he also noticed she had gained more strength and her skin was pale.

"Let me go so I can get rid of you!" She shouted.

She managed to kick him on the belly and got up ninja-style. Something that made Randy raise an eyebrow.

"What the juice? Since when you gained ninja skill?"

Jennifer charged at the Ninja with a clenched fist, but he avoided her attack by side-stepping. The girl hit her fist to the wall.

"Stop it, Jennifer! Weren't you my greatest fan?"

She turned around to face the Ninja. Right before they could collide on a battle, in which the Ninja refused, the doors exploded and the villains entered the room. There was a satisfied and delighted look in McFist as he saw his victim ready to fight the hero.

"YES! DESTROY HIM!" He shouted out loud.

Randy gave the villain a deadly glance. "What have you done to Jennifer?"

This distracted him as the girl performed a flying kick at his belly and threw him against a wall.

Randy clutched his belly and took deep breathings. "Dang it, Jennifer! You're way stronger than I am!" He exclaimed under his breath.

The girl walked at him, held his stretchy scarf and pulled him up to face her. She prepared a strong fist with her free hand.

"Uh... Before you punch me on the face, can I say my few, last words?"

"Make it quick, Ninja! I shall reveal who you really are and crush you to death!"

Randy thought hard... then an idea came to him.

"Well... Have a nice day and NINJA TRIPPING BALLS!"

He tossed the tripping balls to the floor. Jennifer stepped on them and lost balance. She also lost her grip on the Ninja and both fell. Jennifer hit the floor with a side of her head that made her black out.

"NO! NOW SHE WON'T SUCCEED IN DESTROYING HIM!" Yelled McFist with fury.

Randy went to check on Jennifer. Luckily she wasn't badly harmed. He scooped her up bridal-style and stood up. Then he laid her down on the table where he found her.

He could hear the villains arguing about how they failed to make Jennifer defeat the Ninja and rolled his eyes.

Soon after, Viceroy came over with a tazer in hand. He switched it on and held Jennifer's arm.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Shouted the Ninja. "She would scream if you wake her up with that thing!"

Before the scientist could say anything, Jennifer had awakened from unconsciousness and stared daggers at Viceroy.

"Hi." He said with a smile and waved a hand.

Jennifer punched him in the arm. "That's for making me fight the Ninja!"

"You remember everything?" Asked the Ninja.

Scared of his next reaction, Jennifer got up from the table and ran off with tears in her eyes.

The Ninja crossed his arms. "Great. She's scared of me again." Then he ran off to chase her.

The villains watched as the Ninja left.

"JUST WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO?! THAT BRAT WAS SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE NINJA!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the 'brain washing' formula was temporary."

McFist felt like he wanted to explode...

...

Jennifer had entered the main office, desperate to find a way out of there. Indeed, she was afraid of the Ninja because of what she had done to him without the intention to do it. It was all because of the formula she had been injected with.

"Need an exit, need an exit!" She repeated to herself way too desperately.

She gasped when two Chainsaw Werewolves caught up with her and blocked her against the glass window. Jennifer looked out through the glass window.

"Not the heights!" She said scared of heights.

In almost no time, the Ninja came to aid the girl and kicked the Chainsaw Werewolves through the glass window, making it shatter to pieces. The two werewolves fell from that height and hit the ground.

One of the flying pieces of glass slightly cut Jennifer's right arm. She winced a little and held her arm with a hand. Then she was picked up by the waist by a RoboApe.

"Not again!" She groaned.

"Ninja Chainsickle!"

Randy used his chain sickle to grab the RoboApe, but as he came closer, the machine swiped him off with a punch and he rolled on the floor. Two other apes held him up by the arms.

"Ninja!" Cried Jennifer.

Just then, the villains also entered the area.

"Splendid! The Ninja and his "greatest fan" have been trapped!"

"Quit it, McFist!" Yelled Jennifer. "Stop messing up with MY hero! And go take over some other thing apart from my father's wood industry!"

The villain remained silent. He was surprised that she already knew his plans of taking over her father's job.

"I presume she already knows, Hannibal." Says Viceroy.

"Yeah, you heard me! I read the papers! And I'm sure the Kunoichi won't let you touch my father's wood industry with those shnasty hands of yours!"

The Ninja looked up at her. "Jennifer?"

"GET RID OF HER!" Shouted McFist.

The RoboApe holding her threw her out of the window. She screamed as she fell.

Randy reacted at this and kicked the RoboApes away. Then he ran and jumped out of the place to get the girl.

When he finally picked her up, he used his stretchy scarf to pull themselves up. Their feet finally touched the floor, and as they landed, Jennifer hugged the Ninja tightly and cried out loud. He gently patted her back.

"Well, I guess my job here is done so... SMOKE BOMB!"

_At Jennifer's house..._

The two had entered Jennifer's room by the window and sat on her bed. The Ninja had used a small piece of his scarf to cover Jennifer's wound in the arm. He looked at her. She seemed so sad. She felt pain inside herself for what she had done. Tears weeped out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said silently. "I never meant to attack you, Ninja. I never meant to say what I just said back there."

The Ninja rested a hand over her shoulder.

"Jennifer, don't blame yourself. Whatever happened out there, it was their fault." He said softly.

"I know, but I should've done something to save myself... like the Kunoichi."

"That's why I'm here for." Smiled the Ninja under his mask.

Jennifer smiled at him, more tears fell down her cheeks. "Thanks, Ninja." Then they both shared a hug.

"Jennifer! Dinner time!" Called Jennifer's mother.

They undid the hug and the Ninja climbed to the window. "Are you gonna' be okay, Jenny?" He asked, looking back at her.

She smiled at the nickname. "Yes, I'll be fine. I'll tell the Kunoichi about this."

"Well, catch you later." He ended and jumped out the window.

Jennifer let out a laugh. The Ninja had called her "Jenny" and used a small portion of his scarf to cover her wound. She softly rubbed the red fabric and sighed happily. Then she left her room to grab some food.


	12. The Peacock Feathers Madness Part 1

Chapter 12: The Peacock Feathers Madness Part 1

I was happily eating a meat taco with nachos. Yeah, Mom decided to make mexican food for dinner this time, and I liked the way she cooked the juicy meat. Yummy!

I saw her pulling out a jar of hot sauce.

"Jenny darling, what's with that... Ooh, your armband is really nice." She said, looking at my right arm.

"Oh, this?" I also looked down at my arm and touched the soft, red fabric. "It was from the Ninja. He used a small piece of his scarf to cover a... a wound."

"Oh, darling. Are you hurt?" Asked Mom with concern as she dropped the jar and held my right arm.

"Nah, it's just a mild cut. I'm fine. I just cut myself when I tried to climb a tree at school during a monster attack. The Ninja had saved me and noticed my cut."

I honestly didn't wanted to tell Mom about me being kidnapped by McFist and that Viceroy dude brainwashing me and making me destroy the Ninja. I would never put my family at risk. I rather risk myself, and even more when I'm the Kunoichi. And that is a secret I won't unfold to anyone, not even Randy or Howard.

"Oh, Jenny. You're always risking yourself too much. Did anyone else noticed that?"

"Nope." I smiled. "Just the Ninja, nobody else."

"Okay, hon." Mom said smiling.

I looked back at the small living room and decided to sit on the furniture with a cup of grape juice in hand. I then looked for something fun on TV. Actually, every show was boring every single day.

"Ain't there anything fun?" I asked a bit angrily and made such a face.

...

It was Thursday, it was noon and everyone at Norrisville High was seen walking here and there around the locker halls. I was one of those people. And I still had my red fabric covering that part of my arm where I got the wound. I never took it off considering I was still the Ninjas greatest fan. Yeah, I was crazy enough to keep it on like an armband.

Also, I had a newest haircut today. This time, my hair was shorter than before. It was shorter to up the neck, and I moved my bangs to my right side of my forehead. Today I was wearing a pink T-shirt with no designs, blue skinnies and black tennis shoes that had pink straps. I wore small hairclips designed as black bows on each side of my head and obviously I had no makeup on. I still hated it!

Today I was feeling beautiful, but not THAT kind of beautiful as in attractive, just pretty. I used to do this less often considering the amount of eyes that stared at me every five seconds as I passed by.

I opened my locker and put in some books. Then I looked at my reflection on the small mirror I had put in. Mom's haircut on me was pretty nice.

"Oh my wowsers! Is that a new haircut?"

I looked around to find the owner of the voice. A ginger-haired girl seemed to admire my haircut.

"Uh... Yeah. Recent haircut." I said.

"Well, you have been invited to our Feather Dress Festival. Only girls with awesome fashion styles come in. As a special gift, you've been chosen to wear the peacock feathered dress!"

My eyes widened at that. "Peacock... feathered... dress?"

Yeah, I forgot to say... PEACOCK FEATHERS ARE MY GREATEST WEAKNESS! I wouldn't resist my fears when they get like three feet closer to me. And those things look like honkin' eyes!

"Yes!" Said the girl excitedly. "It's our very unique exotic dress. Nobody has ever tried it on in the history of high school. I bet it'll match you perfectly!"

"Um... Thanks for that. Uh... I'd love to participate!" I lied and made a fake smile.

She gasped. "Really?"

I nodded.

Just then, the bell rang.

_"Whew! Saved by the bell!" _I thought. "Well, I have to go. Time for class!"

...

I ran to my seat next to Randy and sighed deeply.

"I can't wear that feathery dress! Peacock feathers scare the juice out of me!" I whispered to myself.

"Jennifer?" Randy called, raising an eyebrow.

I looked over at him. "Oh! I'm sorry. I used to speak to myself when I'm... you know... kind of like this."

"Uh huh..." He nodded. "If it's about the Ninja, I know what you're going to say."

"It's not!" I exclaimed blushing so bad.

Everyone on class heard that and stared at me. I felt awkward.

"Um... Sorry." I whispered.

As the class continued, I turned to Randy again.

"It's not about what occurred between the Ninja and me. Thanks for reminding me, though. I still have that piece of scarf he used to cover my wound."

Randy looked at me kind of awkwardly.

"Okay, let's get to the point. Well, some ginger-haired girl just invited me to what she called the Feather Dress Festival, and I just can't use a feathered dress."

Randy laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking..."

"What were you thinking?" I asked with a funny face.

"If you're afraid of chickens, then I'm with you."

"Chickens?" I laughed. "Not exactly. It's worst than... chicken feathers. It's a dress... made of peacock feathers. Peacock feathers, Randy. And those things scare the juice out of me!"

"Peacock feathers are your weakness?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "A dress made of those things is like torture to my mind! And the worst thing is that I told her I was going to be in the festival. I know this is all girls' stuff, but I just hope you can understand and help me."

"Chill, girl. I'll convince my best friend's sister to count you out."

"You know her?"

...

The three of us walked out of the school. It was a relief because today I had no homework. Not to mention, I couldn't help but think of the peacock feathered dress.

I tried and tried to make something up to distract myself a bit, until something popped out of my head.

"So, what are you boys going to do today?"

Yeah, it was weird for a girl like me to hang out with boys like Randy and Howard. But hey, those were the only guys I just met and talked to at school.

"Nothing really, just playing video games all day long." Says Howard. "Do you know what Grave Punchers is?"

I laughed. "A game where you punch graves? Seriously?"

Howard gave me a serious look. "Nobody jokes about my grave punching."

"Okay, okay." I laughed again. Then returned to being serious. "How's it like anyways?"

...

I'd say this was one of my good days ever. Randy had invited me to his house, and the three of us did too many fun stuff! We ate snacks, laughed, made the most ridiculous and awkward things ever, and also, Howard challenged me to play Grave Punchers 5.

I have to admit it was a pretty cool video game actually. I used to play video games back on my former hometown when I was little. That sure was a long time ago. When I first became a teenager, I was no longer playing video games until now. So bruce old times back there. I really missed it.

Anyways, I did enjoyed the game a lot that I was at "the edge of my seat". I either sat, kneeled or laid on my back staring at the TV as I played.

"You guys were right. This is pretty cool." I said as I crazily pressed every button on the controller.

And then... I win!

"Boom! In your face, Weinerman! I beat the juice out of ya!"

"Wow, Jennifer! First challenge and you actually made up a new high score!" Says Randy.

"Yeah, baby! 1,743,910 points! This rocks, dude!"

"Nah, it's just the beginning." Said Howard, not admitting that I beat him for the first time.

I got up from the floor and went to see Randy. He was kind of working with some papers and notebooks.

"So, what's up with those papers?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Just doing some math practice. We've got a test next week."

"Say WHAT?!"

I quickly dug out my my math notebook, a pencil and a few papers. Because I was such in a rush, I threw my ninja mask and it fell on top of Randy's head. He looked up and almost removed it from his hair, but I just...

"DON'T MOVE A SINGLE FINGER!" I exclaimed, then whispered "It's my lucky handkerchief." and slowly removed it from his head. Totally awkward. "If you touch it, bad luck will swell over you." I whispered again, with kind of a creepy voice.

"Okay?"

I came back to my normal composure after that and stared at him. I started to blush.

"I know this is kind of weird, well... I'm the weird one here. But anyways, can you please help me with the math exercises? I just can't decipher those honkin' things! A reason why I'm not that good at math is because I hate it!"

Minutes later...

"Oh my gosh, I totally did it. I discovered the most difficult part of the exercises!"

I was finally done studying some math and put my stuff away. It was time for some personal entertainment!

I dug out my sketchbook, colored pencils, a pen of black ink, a regular pencil, a HUGE eraser that said "BIG MISTAKE", and my other drawings. I so wanted to show them my drawings.

I unfolded every paper that had my drawings on and placed them on the floor next to my tools. They were mostly about the Ninja, some were about the Kunoichi, and only one was about both together since I gave the epic one to the Ninja as a gift for saving me.

I took my regular pencil and an empty paper and thought of something I could draw. I thought harder...

And harder...

Twice as harder...

Three times as harder...

Four times as harder...

And nothing came to my head.

It was then when I saw a hand picking up one of my drawings of the Ninja. I gasped a little, then looked down at my empty paper, then pretended that I was drawing some flowers so that I would not look up at him.

"Wow! You've got talent, Jennifer." He says with a smile as he eyed on my drawing.

I looked up at Randy and, yet again, another blush filled my cheeks. "Um... thanks."

As I looked at my drawings, then at the empty paper, then at my drawings again, I couldn't help but think about what had happened recently. I know I should've rid off those thoughts, but just thinking about how harsh I fought against the Ninja brought up some tears.

"Excuse me..."

I dropped my pencil and got up, then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Jennifer?"

Cunningham watched as the girl left with her head looking at the floor. She felt so depressed by then. Randy couldn't understand why Jennifer was like that, and why was she so scared after she had been 'brain washed' and attacked him.

"Where did that kid go? I thought she was in for more challenges." Said Howard, interrupting Randy's thoughts.

"Maybe she just needs some air outside." Replied Randy, then he saw her pack and picked it up. "I'll be right back. I gotta'... you know... something."

He then dashed off, leaving Howard playing a single mode of Grave Punchers 5.

"She's such a weirdo. I still can't believe she just beat the juice out of me." He said as he kept playing.

* * *

I stood on the front porch of the house. I laid my back on the wall and stared aimlessly at the beautiful sky. It was intensely blue and there were several clouds passing by. I loved these kinds of days. They always brought inner peace and tranquility to my life. A good way to relax.

I took off the soft, red fabric from my arm and held it to my chest. Then I thought about that moment again. I felt so angry, so powerful, so invincible, but that didn't stopped me from being the Ninja's greatest fan.

I closed my eyes and let myself take over by the warm waves of sunlight and the relaxing breeze of the wind. Such great elements of tranquility. I smiled and took deep breathings.

"I wish every day was like this." I said calmly.

"You forgot your pack."

That caught me by surprise. Randy had come to give me my pack, and he actually scared me.

"Sweet ninja, Randy! You scared the juice out of me!" I panted.

"Sorry." He replied with a sheepish smile and sat next to me. "Were you meditating or something?"

"Yeah, just clearing my mind. It's a way to relax every bit of you and lose negative energy."

"Cool." He responded with a smile.

I turned my sight to the sky again, clearing my thoughts. But my calm moment was ruined by the noisy sound of my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and read...

"Great. Mom needs me back home right away."

...

"Hon, I know you're really busy with your school stuff, but your father and I are planning to help build up the Feather Dress Festival at your school. Would you please help us with the exotic feathers?"

I looked over at the pot full of... yeah... peacock feathers. My eyes widened. They seemed endless.

I picked up the pot with my eyes closed tight, not wanting to stare closely at the freaky feathers, and went to place them somewhere else.

"It's just a feather, it's just a feather, it's just a-"

At the time I opened my eyes, the honkin' feathers were, like, staring at me. I let out a shriek and accidentally dropped the pot. It shattered to pieces and the feathers flew everywhere.

"Jennifer, what was that?"

Mom and Dad came into the scenery and gasped when they saw the nicest pot already broken.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled desperately, my hands were shivering.

"Oh, Jennifer. That was our most fancy pot."

"Mom, I promise I will repair this!"

"It's alright. We can go and buy a new one." Says Dad. "But we wouldn't do anything if you keep breaking stuff. Now, go to your room and do your homework, okay?"

Dad shoved me out of there and to up the stairs.

"Dad, I broke that pot. I have to fix it!" I protested.

"No, Jennifer. We can handle this ourselves. Please, go to your room." He insisted.

"Fine! If you don't let me help you with your stuff, then have it your way!" I cried as I stomped my feet up the stairs and into my room. Then I slammed the door and locked it.

I couldn't believe that! I used to help my parents with almost everything, even with the impossible stuff! But that was in the past, when I lived back on my former hometown...

I threw myself to my bed and punched the pillows many times, then jammed my face on a pillow and cried out loud, though it wasn't that noisy.

I then gasped to a red glow under the other pillow beside me. My NinjaNomicon. I dragged it to me and held it with both hands.

I sniffed, wiping my tears away. "Please, make it quick, Nomicon."

The Nomicon flipped many pages before I got absorbed in...

"Arg!"

...

I fell flat on my face to the floors of the dojo I used to be when my dreams were interrupted. I massaged my face as I got up.

"Listen, I know I should keep going with this Kunoichi stuff. I know I should start training my Kunoichi powers, though I never knew how I summoned lightning that easy. But can't you teach me how to be useful enough and rid off my fears? Actually, those honkin' peacock feathers are killing me."

A new message from the Nomicon appeared in front of me.

"A Kunoichi never stands useless." I read before it changed to another one. "To control your fear, you must embrace your fear."

"Thanks! Hey, another thing, how's about I train this weekend? I mean, I may not have anything to do, so..."

Suddenly, some kind of feather sketch tickled my nose. I giggled a bit. It sure tickled. Then I felt myself being pushed back to reality.

...

I could still feel the tickling sensation at the tip of my nose, and I heard someone saying the word "tickle" several times. When I opened my eyes, I saw... you don't have to be a genious to know what it was.

I jumped off my bed and crawled backwards to a wall. Yup, my worst fear stood in the hands of Howard Weinerman and Randy Cunningham.

"Okay. First, that was not cool! Second, what the juice? Just how did you guys came in?"

"We came by the window while you were sleeping." Says Randy.

"Yeah, kind of wondering why did my big sis Heidi invited you to the feather party." Says Howard, rubbing the peacock feather with his fingers.

"I don't know. She just admired my hairstyle."

The boys raised an eyebrow. Then... awkward silence.

"Yeah, I know this is all girls' stuff, but you have got to count me out once the festival starts. I don't know, invent an excuse, like... I got sick or something."

"I don't think it would be easy to convince her, you know. She'll always keep going 'til you give in."

"Really?" I asked in disappointment. "Then I think it's no use to talk to your sister. I just don't want to use that stupid peacock-feathered dress!"

I almost failed to notice my Nomicon still opened and rushed to my bed, pretending that I was making it up so I could hide the book under a pillow.

"Please don't give me the weird looks. I do this all the time, so I guess it's just another of my habits. About the festival thingy, I'm not so sure I can wear that scary dress, but let's see what happens next. Oh, and don't be too surprised if my parents show up. They're volunteers now."

"I see." Says Randy.

"So, what's up for tomorrow?"

The next day, at Norrisville High...

"...But honestly, I'm a great lover of archery. These guys should make some kind of archery competition instead of a boring feather festival."

"And it's all girls' stuff." Said Howard, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Girls are way too obssessed with fashion. I'm a girl too, but not like THAT kind of girl." I said, then whispered "Jeez, I think I'm half-tomboy."

Me and the boys walked up the stairway to the school entrance, chatting about our little interests. We were having a pretty good time.

My normal, happy self became a frightened one as I entered the school. On the walls, over every locker, pasted on the doors... Peacock feathers everywhere!

My eyes widened with fear. I felt my heart thumping against my chest, and my nerves were taking over me.

I couldn't move of how scared I was. Why did it had to be honkin' peacock feathers? I felt petrified.

"Cunningham, I think she's acting weird." I heard Howard say.

"Maybe she's a little bit panicked. Knowing her, she can't stare at those feathers that much."

"Then do something! We're wasting our time here doing nothing!"

Randy didn't hesitated. He snatched a water bottle from some other kid and threw all that water over my head. I reacted at the chilling, fresh water and removed my wet hair from my face.

"Thanks." I breathed, not really caring about what happened. After all, I felt relieved from my levels of panic.

"Finally! I got the fitting size for you!"

Coming towards us with an excited face was Howard's sister, Heidi. I faked a smile and walked to her.

"Fitting size for... what?"

"For your dress! Didn't you know? The festival starts today!"

"TODAY?!" The three of us screamed.

"Yes! You have to come, new girl. The peacock feathered dress awaits you!"

"Uh, okay."

Heidi took my arm nicely. Before I got away from the boys, I looked back at Randy and made an "I'm so dead!" gesture. He kind of flinched, but then he left with his best friend.


	13. The Peacock Feathers Madness Part 2

Chapter 13: The Peacock Feathers Madness Part 2

_At McFist Industries_

"Viceroy, we need a new robot to destroy the Ninja!"

"You mean the _Ninjas_, since the Kunoichi is still with him."

"That Kunoichi girl does nothing but messing up with my plans! And as soon as we get the full extent of her powers, she'll be nothing but an useless little puppet."

"And I have the perfect weapon against both Ninjas." Smirked Viceroy. "I've come up with a grestest invention of my own... the Robo-Peacock."

Mcfist did nothing but laughing. "Since when that kind of bird could be useful as a weapon?"

"What you don't know is that the peacock's feathers contain an imperceptible fear detector. With it, we will discover the Ninjas' weaknesses. And its size is big enough to overwhelm them."

"Interesting. SEND OUT THE ROBO-PEACOCK!"

"I'm not done yet. The Robo-Peacock is currently being armed with knock-out gas and other weapons. It'll take minutes before we release it."

The businessman rolled his eyes. "Fine. Release it when it's done. Those Ninjas must be destroyed!"

* * *

_At Norrisville High, 7 o' clock at night..._

"Ugh! Ow! Gah!"

I really shouldn't have let myself take over by the invitation. I was being dressed by, like, five girls, one being Heidi. They were adjusting a simple white dress that goes under the peacock feathered dress. It had parts that were EXTREMELY adjusted, and the skirt was a little bit short.

After the dressing part, the girls straightened my hair and bangs with iron flats. Two of them polished my fingernails and toenails with a shiny cerulean blue color, which I admit was pretty. Even one of them shaved my legs with those sticky papers some people use with that blue thing they apply. And that HURT!

As for the makeup, they used some blue-green eyeshadow and applied mascara on my lashes to make them larger. They used a little bit of powder, in which I coughed in several times, and added pink lip gloss.

As for the accessories, a blue headband that had peacock feathers. I closed my eyes when they put it on for a few seconds. Blue matching fingerless gloves that run to below the shoulder, and a necklace that had a blue gem and smaller green gems at each side of it.

Then came the WORST part... I had to wear blue high-heeled shoes before the dress came in.

Heidi did the honors in helping me wear the dress on. It was a sleeveless dress that had blue on the top. It was long to the toes on the back, and it was full of peacock feathers. On the front it was shorter and below the bunch of feathers around my waist was the blue dress skirt that was long to below the knees. At the middle of the waist was the same blue gem, but bigger.

And last, I took a good look at myself in the mirrors. Every accessory was so shiny on me. All of it.

"You look absolutely perfect!" Says Heidi excitedly. "I knew it would fit you perfectly! That mix of blue and peacock feathers really fits you! And it's so shiny!"

I made a fake laugh. "Thanks! It was really nice of you."

"Well, you better get ready, new girl! The festival starts in only one hour!"

_"Excellent. Not even the Ninja can get me out of this."_ I thought.

I watched as the girls left the area, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Okay, girls! The festival begins in an hour. Dress on and prepare to get in the limo!" I heard Heidi say.

"You guys better come quick. I want to get out of here!" I muttered. "Unless I do it myself if a monster or robot attacks." I said smiling.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Thirty minutes... thirty honkin' minutes and this never seemed to end! I was now behind the stage with some other girls that had awesome dresses and hairstyles. No wonder Heidi picked me as well. These girls had such great hair just like mine!

"Maybe this whole festival is a competition to begin with. I think it is..." I muttered, then sighed in an 'I-Want-To-Get-The-Juice-Out-Of-Here' way. "Ninja, if you could just get me out of here!"

* * *

On the halls of the school, everyone was seen wearing fancy dresses and each person had a peacock feather as their invitation ticket. Students and their parents. There were groups of ladies that had a dress full of white feathers and short skirts, and these offered juices, soda and water to the guests.

Everyone walked here and there, some with fancy cups in hand, some were chatting. And typical Bash was seen bothering the juice out of Bucky and other students in there.

The entire school was full of green and blue balloons, roses, and other fancy decoration accessories. It was like a whole mixture of green and blue in honor to the one who first wore the peacock feathered dress in the history of high school... Jennifer, of course.

Everyone was eager to see the lady in the peacock feathered dress, as mentioned by Heidi, it was going to be a surprise for every guest in the festival.

Randy and Howard were the only ones who wore their normal apparel, but they did had the peacock feathers each so they could enter the festival. They were seen walking around the halls, probably they had nothing to do...

"Wow. Too many fancy stuff." Randy said, smiling at the scenery.

"How can you like something boring such as a feather festival? We should've just picked the girl and play Grave Punchers at your house. That way she'd be relieved from wearing that ridiculous dress she's scared of."

"Well, it's not like this is all because she wanted to. Your sister invited her in the first place because of 'her hair'. I admit Jennifer isn't the kind of girl to wear the dress. Peacock feathers scare the juice out of her just like chickens scare the juice out of me."

Little did the boys knew that one of the peacock feathers that hung on the walls behind them was one of Viceroy's creations. The feather with the fear detector. There was a flashing red dot in the feather.

...

"I presume some people are talking about their weaknesses."

"Excellent! Pick up as many weaknesses as you can. We must reveal the Ninjas' weaknesses and take advantage of them."

The scientist smiled and continued with his work.

...

"So, how are we going to count her out, anyway?" Asked Howard.

"We just have to wait until the festival begins. I don't really know what's coming, but I'm sure every girl will step on the stage." Replied Randy.

"Except Jennifer?"

"Except Jennifer."

"So... you're gonna' sneak in and get her, then get out of there, right?"

"You betcha."

And so, the boys walked around the halls as the people there went here and there chatting. Not to mention, some people were talking about what scares them the most, which made the fear detector feathers pick up every weakness well-detailed.

That was like gold to the villains as they intended to reveal the Ninja's and Kunoichi's greatest weaknesses, but little did they knew that the Robo-Peacock amd its feathers could scare Jennifer or even make her pass out.

At another corner of the school, Jennifer's parents were seen organizing more and more feathers and decorations around the school.

"Everything's just better than I imagined. I can't believe the guests are actually liking this." Says Jennifer's mother.

"Thank goodness Jennifer's not around, or she would end up screaming or breaking things. Still, her fear of peacock feathers worries me." Says Jennifer's father.

"Oh, darling. Maybe she doesn't like the way those feathers are. I mean, indeed they look like eyes, but it's not something I could scream at."

Jennifer's father laughed. "That's so funny of you, hon."

They continued with the decorations until the sound of fireworks called everyone's attention. Randy and Howard also took notice of this and followed everyone outside.

...

At the end of the stairway was a red carpet, it was similar to that of when famous people come to many celebrities. On each side, photographers had their respective cameras ready for when the most beautiful girls with their feather dresses come by to enter the school.

Just like a news reporter, Heidi Weinerman announced the beginning of the festival before the girls arrived...

"It's a whole feather frenzy here in the festival! Tonight, the most-awaited lady with our legendary peacock feathered dress will show up on our stage! Everyone's so excited to see who's wearing the exotic dress no girl has ever wore in the history of high school."

In the distance, everyone saw a fancy white limousine coming.

"I guess the girls have arrived. Everybody prepare your cameras 'cuz this is gonna' be a photo rush!"

Right as the limo parked in front of the main entrance of the school, the photographers readied their cameras. The driver of the limo opened the back door for the 20 chosen girls with their feathered dresses. As soon as they got out one by one and walked into the red carpet, the photographers all took lots of pictures. The girls, except Jennifer, smiled at the cameras and some even posed together. Their dresses were all unique, some girls wore fancy feather masks that matched perfectly with their dresses. The area was filled with color, glamour and fashion.

The girls entered the school one behind the other to head to the stage as more photographers took pictures.

"Any sign of Jennifer?" Asked Randy as he and his best friend saw the ladies walking by.

Howard shook his head. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Did she counted herself out?"

"No idea. But this is getting boring."

The purple-haired freshman and his friend rushed to the stage area of the school before anyone else and sat on the front seats, waiting for Jennifer to show up. She never did. And everyone was already entering the area and sitting down before the fancy girls went up the stage.

"Ugh. I honestly want to get out of here." Says Howard in boredom.

"We will, Howard. As soon as we take her out." Says Randy after him.

Howard let out a yawn. "Warn me when she comes up." And laid his head on the chair.

After a few minutes of silence, Randy's Nomicon began glowing. He pulled it out of his pocket inside his jacket and it flipped a few pages before he got sucked in and laid his head on the book.

"Argh!"

...

"Thanks for warning me, Nomicon. One question, how can I get a girl who's scared of peacock feathers out of a feather-filled festival?"

The Nomicon wrote down a message...

"Always beware your greatest fears." Randy read. "What the juice? This is Jennifer we're talking about. How come I have to be warned of my own fears?"

He was then pushed back to reality after the question.

...

"And, I present you the 20 ladies of the Feather Dress Festival!"

Randy gasped a little and took his eyes on the girls. Jennifer wasn't there yet.

"What the juice? I thought she was going to show up. So she did counted herself out."

He sighed and rested his head on his hands as Heidi introduced the girls to the guests.

At the other side of the stage, McFist and Viceroy also watched in awe at the ladies in the stage.

"They're not that bad." Admitted McFist.

"For a feather festival, this is way too fancy." Smiled Viceroy.

"Speaking of feathers, did you prepared the trap?"

"On the girl's dress. Of course I did. Why?"

"Did you armed the feathers with the knock-out gas?"

Viceroy nodded. "That kid's not going to get away from us once we kidnap her again. Her links with the Ninja grow stronger every time she sees him."

McFist chuckled evilly. "Excellent! Release the Robo-Peacock once the show ends. Then we'll get the girl and destroy the Ninja."

The festival continued as the girls posed together and more photographers took pictures of them.

"My! A whole photo frenzy is taking over the festival and each of these wonderful ladies! And we're still waiting for our Feather Festival Queen to conquer the stage tonight!" Reported Heidi with her cam.

"Oh man! This doesn't end!" Exclaimed Howard, already sick of waiting for Jennifer to show up.

"Chill, man. She'll come up at anytime, of course if she didn't counted herself out."

"I WANNA' PLAY GRAVE PUNCHERS 6, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

Minutes passed and the photo frenzy never seemed to stop. At that time, Randy and Howard were drinking soda and sharing gravy fries, which delighted Randy so much.

"At least the festival's got some goodies." Smiled Randy.

"Yeah." Nodded Howard before chewing more fries.

Soon enough, a girl with a white dress came over to Heidi and whispered to her ear that the Queen of the Feather Dress Festival was ready.

"Good. I guess it's bye bye photo frenzy." Said Heidi before she picked up a microphone.

It was the time everyone's been waiting for...

"Okay, folks! Photo frenzy time's over. Please, return to your seats."

"I guess this is it, Howard. The time we've been waiting for."

The ginger-haired teen walked to the middle of the stage as the lights went dim.

"Everyone, the wait is over! Our most-awaited Feather Dress Festival Queen is now standing behind those curtains!"

* * *

The girls that dressed me up were now adjusting more peacock feathers on my back just like when a peacock opens its feathers up. More was the fear and the nervousness I had as they kept working with the feathers.

I could feel my heart pumping against my chest, almost as if it wanted to come out of me. I felt so scared, my knees were shivering and my feet couldn't resist the high-heeled shoes of all the time I spent standing on them.

"Okay, new girl. Just smile and greet everyone. Don't be scared. Most girls have the same feeling." Said one of the girls.

I began doing my little breathing exercises and thought of the Ninja so many times to relax.

_"Just relax, Jenny. Breathe. Maybe the Ninja will show up and get you out of there. So stay calm and say hi to everyone who's waiting for you! (Sighs dreamily) The Ninja! I hope he shows up in the festival!"_

"For the first time in the history of high school, I present you... the Queen of the Feather Dress Festival!"

The huge, red curtains slid aside, revealing myself to everyone. Everyone applauded loudly and some people took pictures of me as I walked into the stage, joining the other girls. I stood in the middle of all of them.

I saw Randy and Howard with their mouths dropped and their eyes widened. I blushed and looked aside.

"Isn't she pretty and shiny?" Smiled Heidi Weinerman as she walked to see me closely. "So, new girl. How does it feel to be the Queen of the Feather Dress Festival?"

"Uh... it's all so new to me." I said, fully nervous. I heard people laughing. There's when I heard what I called the "sexy whistle" from that Bash guy and his crew.

"BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled in the distance.

I barely ignored that and continued. "Well, I never thought I was going to be the 'golden piece' of the festival. The experience is amazing, and the dress is really nice."

"Thank you, Queen of the- what's your name, anyways?"

"Jennifer."

"Okay. Thank you, Jennifer. It's an honor to have you here with us. Now, may the ceremonial Feather Festival Dance begin!"

"Feather Festival Dance?" I repeated.

I saw exactly 20 guys dressed in black tuxedos and masks walking in as some music that had a mix of tango and some soft violins played. Each guy picked a girl and began with the dance. It was kind of like a prom or something.

"Okay, that is totally not for me."

Just after I said that, I stepped onto some kind of metallic floor that lifted me up. The dim lights turned blue and green as the couples danced.

_"What the juice am I supposed to do? I can't dance!"_

I sighed and looked at everyone. My eyes caught up a raised hand that belonged to Randy. They were here, but they were already too late to count me out.

I saw a smile from him, which made me smile too. At that time I began doing some exotic dance moves with my arms. I also tried to do every move the girls did with the arms, and sometimes I gave myself a little spin.

...

The crowd at the seats seemed to almost fall asleep. Ten minutes passed since I started dancing, and it never seemed to end.

I yawned. I was getting so tired I would sleep all night long. I closed my eyes a little, but regretted that when I slipped a foot on the metallic floor and ALMOST fell. I barely held my hands onto the thingy. I heard the crowd gasping and some went out of the stage to get help. But I just focused on holding myself tight.

The couples were all staring at me as the music stopped and the lights became brighter.

_"Okay, just don't panic! It's just a small height. How bad can it be?"_

I looked below me to see the height, but my eyes caught up the sight of the peacock feathers in my dress. I began losing grip on myself. My hands were slipping off.

"Not the honkin' peacock feathe-!"

And... I fell.

But I didn't hit the floor roughly or anything. I felt a pair of arms holding me instead.

"You should be a little careful when dancing with those high heels, Jennifer."

I smiled at the sight of the Ninja and gave him another big hug. This time, without crushing him.

"Ninja! I knew you'd be here! Thanks, by the way."

He nicely helped me up and stared at my blushing face.

"You okay?"

"Perfectly! With the exception that-"

"AHH! THERE'S A ROBO-PEACOCK IN THE CAFETERIA! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Shouted some girl.

Everyone ran out of the stage and sought to leave the school. I gasped.

"Robo-Peacock?" I muttered, then picked an eye to the Ninja. "Ninja, do me a favor."

Ninja gave me a nod.

"Pinch me."

"Are you serious?"

"Just do it!"

He slightly pinched my arm. I yelped a little. Ninja gave me a glare that almost said like "What the juice was that about? Are you insane?"

"Before you ask, AM I DREAMING?!" I exclaimed as I shook him by the arms a bit. "If a Robo-Peacock's attacking, it might be hard for me- um... the Kunoichi to beat it alongside you!"

"Huh?"

"The Kunoichi is also afraid of those feathers. Yeah, big surprise. I think you're gonna' have to fight that thing alone."

"Yo Ninja! We gotta' get out of here!" Called Howard.

I suddenly took in a weird smell that made me cough just a bit before the Ninja scooped me bridal-style. He looked down at me for a sec, then jumped off the stage and ran out with me in his arms, and of course Howard, followed behind us.

...

I could hear the robot destroying whatever it saw. The Ninja stopped right at the entrance of the cafeteria and gently set me down. I sat on the cold floor and saw the Robo-Peacock. It was big... and creepy... and it had lots of peacock feathers. I couldn't help but let out fast breathings as the Ninja performed a kick and made it hit a wall, breaking everything that was standing there.

I nervously got up and kept my eyes on the battle. The Robo-Peacock fired its feathers at the Ninja like flying missiles, but he managed to aviod them. The machine then lowered its head to face the Ninja. There was a little silence then.

"Wassup, bird!" Mocked the Ninja. "You want me? Well, eat some NINJA RINGS!"

He could at least hit one eye before the robot stabbed its beak on the floor. Ninja rolled out of there and used his stretchy red scarf. I saw that moment when the peacock almost got him, but Ninja wrapped the scarf around its beack and with such strength, threw it to a wall where it crashed so horribly. Its head made such a hole in the wall, the only things I could see were its wings and feathers.

I took that time as an opportunity to run closer to the Ninja.

"Is it defeated?" I quickly asked him, staring at the machine.

"Uh... sort of?"

"Well, for a robot, peacocks sure are menacingly FREAKY! Ninja, thank goodness you came. Now I can get this stupid dress off me and get out of here!" I then held his arm and walked to the exit.

We flinched when we heard the machine breaking out the cafeteria and to the outside.

"Sorry, Jenny. I've got a robot to beat up." He said and ran outside the broken wall.

I stood motionless, then sighed dreamily and joined my hands.

"The Ninja's such a cutie."

Then, some kind of gas hissed behind me and a green mist came to my nose. I sneezed it out, then yawned. I felt sleepy.

"Sweet ninja dreams!" I yawned again and fell asleep to the floor.

* * *

On the yard outside the cafeteria, the Robo-Peacock was seen blowing fire from its beak like a dragon. It burned almost everything there and flew everywhere.

The Ninja had managed to stop the feather-throwing and has disabled some of its other weapons, except the fire breath and its flight.

He was now slashing his katanas against the peacock's sharpy fangs in its wings. They went back and forth and the noise of the metals took over that place. They stood like that for more than 5 minutes until the Ninja finally cut the peacock's left wing.

"Man! Sharpiest fangs ever!" He exclaims in relief, then runs.

He took a nice jump in the air, but the peacock held him down with its right wing and almost stomped on him with its sharpy paws if not for him avoiding the attack.

"If the Kunoichi were here by now, she would know what to do with the bird junk." He said to himself. "Speaking of, she's not showing up anymore. I wonder what's wrong with the chick."

That distracted him from being swiped by the bird and crashed Principal Slimovitz's car.

"Whoops."

"MY CAR!" Shouted the principal.

The Ninja flipped out of the way right before the Robo-Peacock entierly smashed Slimovitz's car with its paw, then looked back with its good eye at him. Its eye flashed red and it jolted at the Ninja, then pinned him against a tree.

Randy struggled to break free, but that was until...

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Pink strawberry-scented smoke flew around a spot and the Kunoichi showed up.

Jennifer let out a yawn, already awakened and fully ready to fight.

"Put the Ninja down, peacock!" She yelled.

The robot looked down at the Kunoichi closely with its good eye.

...

_"I said put the Ninja down, peacock junk!"_

The villains watched as the Kunoichi faced her greatest fear and took advantage of the peacock's feathers.

"FIRE THE FEATHERS!" Yelled McFist.

...

Kunoichi saw the Robo-Peacock unfolding its feathers like a real one. She gulped and took some steps back with fear.

"No... no... don't do that!"

"Do what?" Asked a confused Ninja.

"Whenever they unfold their feathers like real peacocks. That's honkin' freaky, you know."

Ninja rolled his eyes. "It's just a robotic peacock, girl. It's nothing compared to a real one."

Kunoichi sighed. "I guess I have no other choice but to attack it, or should I say, WE must attack it TOGETHER!"

She pulled out a black, heavy rod from her arsenal and held it in front of her.

"Really? Does a rod help with helping me out?"

"Ninja Double Knife Sickle!"

Two sharp blades came out from both sides of the rod, impressing Randy. Kunoichi made some tricks with it and broke the machine's claws, making it shriek and lose its grip on Randy.

"So, knife sickles, huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow, admiring the weapon.

"It came out of my weaponry. I don't know how but I just did it."

The Robo-Peacock let out a bird shriek and sharpened its fangs on its wings. The Ninjas prepared their stances and charged at the robot.

As they got a few feet closer, the Robo-Peacock fired the feathery missiles at them, but they dodged them by side-stepping. Something Jennifer thought it was difficult since she's still a beginner.

"Cut the wing! I'll deal with the feathers!" She said, panting a bit.

"Think you can handle that?"

"Just go! I can handle anything! Now cut the wing so we can get rid of it easier!" She insisted.

Randy ran through the rain of flying peacock feathers as Jennifer sliced them with a sword. He did the same thing in order to get to the robot and cut its wing out. But the peacock swiped him off to the same tree.

As he fell to his knees, he heard his companion making some yells as she sliced the feathers. They seemed overwhelming to her. She pulled out her second katana in order to slice faster. More and more feathers flew at her, but she sliced each feather with her swords. It was clear by the tone of her breathing and yelling that she was getting desperate and scared.

She kept slicing more feathers for minutes. More was the desperation. She couldn't handle that on her own. The Nomicon then pointed some arrows at her as the message Randy saw recently appeared above her.

"Always beware your greatest weakness." He read. "Her weakness is the feathers. I must stop them! But how?"

More arrows pointed to the Robo-Peacock's feathers.

"Totally figured it out!"

Randy ran and leaped high enough like to kick the peacock's head. When he landed, he charged again and sliced its feathery tail several times, destroying the feathers in the process.

He then ran to the Kunoichi and used his Tengu Fireball attack to burn the feathers out before they got closer to them.

When the feathers died down, the poor Kunoichi dropped her katanas and collapsed to her knees, exhausted for all the maneuvering she just did. The Ninja kneeled to her for support and held her by the shoulders.

"The Kunoichi can handle _anything_ huh? For your information, Ninjas _always_ stick together no matter what happens. We could've sliced those things together."

"Yeah." Panted the Kunoichi. "But I've learned from the Nomicon that to control your fear, you must embrace your fear."

Randy widened his eyes at that. But before he could say anything else, the peacock shrieked again. Randy dashed at it and sliced the entire wing. The Robo-Peacock was now with no wings. And it shrieked again.

"Wanna' join?" Smiled Randy under his mask.

"Oh yeah!" The Kunoichi said happily as she pulled out her double knife sickle.

Jennifer was delighted to be the next one to attack. She rolled her new weapon like a baton as she ran closer to the peacock and sliced its paws away, making it fall.

Before its body hit the ground, Randy pulled out his katana and both Ninjas leaped and cut its head off, then the machine fell.

Ninja and Kunoichi ran to see the robotic peacock head.

She pointed her finger at the robot's eye. "It's game over, McJerk!" Then she stared at the Ninja. "You may do the honors, my Ninja companion."

"It'll be a pleasure, my Kunoichi companion." Replied Randy before he performed the last punch at its eye, destroying it completely.

...

The two villains stared at the static screens. As always, McFist seared in anger.

"I suppose the Ninjas completely destroyed the Robo-Peacock. After many hours of work."

The businessman squeezed his teeth. He was about to burn up like hot tea.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I KNEW THAT ROBO-PEACOCK JUNK WAS USELESS! BUILD SOME OTHER DEADLY ROBOT! THOSE NINJAS MUST BE DESTROYED!"

"Whatever..." Was all Viceroy said and walked off, leaving McFist smashing the table several times in anger.

* * *

After the time I used fighting alongside the Ninja against the Robo-Peacock, I wore off the peacock feathered dress and stood with the inner short one. Sure, I was the Queen of the Feather Dress Festival, but I had to give it back to Heidi. That's for sure, I wanted to get rid of the honkin' feathers.

Once I walked into the stage, I saw Randy and Howard on my way. I smiled at them and climbed up the stage and went to Heidi. There was still a lot of people including my parents.

"Why did you wore off the dress? You're the Queen of the festival." Says Heidi.

"I know." I sighed. "Listen. I know you just signed me in because I have a pretty awesome style, but peacock feathers aren't meant for me. They scare me too much. I never wanted to disappoint you, that's why I decided to wear it on. And since you admire the dress so much, I'm giving it to you."

I saw her smiling at the dress as she took it from my hands.

"I may be the Queen of the festival, but you sure will look better than I was with the dress on. So it's all yours."

She gave me a hug as the people applauded. Even the boys smiled at that.

And finally, the festival ended with ice cream and fireworks that had McSquiddles. This delighted the boys a LOT.

"Delicious McSquiddles!" Exclaimed the three of us.


	14. Her Emotional Problems

Chapter 14: Her Emotional Problems

Weeks have already passed and we were on the final weeks of September. As usual, me and the boys shared a little chatter, we did homework together, and I still pretended to be someone else when as the Kunoichi.

Today was just like any other day. Normal, but with the exception of stanked students and robot attacks. Me and the Ninja de-stanked a few teens, one of them being the band geek Bucky and many others. We also beat up a few uprising RoboApes.

We finished with the battle by breaking an unicycle belonging to some clown guy. I saw a large group of teens joining the Ninja in a circle and chanting...

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

...while I stood on another corner with just a few pair of teens saying "You did good, new ninja." And "See you later." then they left to join the Ninja with the massive group of teens.

That made me feel a little upset. _"How come they love the Ninja more than me? I did fought alongside him. Maybe they just know more about him than about me. Besides, I'm new to this Kunoichi stuff, so what's the difference?"_

I smoke-bombed out of there and returned to being the same kid who's always sitting on a corner. Well, that's what I did during my free time.

I know I shouldn't be feeling like that, but it was just so unbearable inside. I wanted to be recognized as the Kunoichi by these guys just like the Ninja. Not saying that I wanted some popularity, but they just love the Ninja so much! I did too, though, but I wanted them to love me as the Kunoichi too.

As I sat down, resting my back on a tree, I pulled out my NinjaNomicon and stared at its many details as I thought of how the Ninja was way too loved by people.

"NinjaNomicon, I don't get it. People, myself included, love the Ninja so much! Why can't they recognize me as the Kunoichi and admire me just like him?"

The Nomicon flashed.

"For first, I'm not jealous, nor I want to be. And why? I'm a female ninja, I've got almost the same stuff he has. Secondly, I don't want too much popularity, just to be recognized and loved by, maybe a few at least."

The book opened itself and I got absorbed in...

"Arg!"

...

I landed softly on a cloud as a message from the Nomicon was revealed...

_"**Fame** isn't a proper tool for a **Kunoichi**."_

"See? That's what I meant! Thanks! By the way, can you teach me some new moves and Kunoichi powers so I won't have to do the same thing all over and over?"

The cloud disappeared and I fell into the same dojo. There were these paper lamps with different arts of Ninja.

"The Art of Invisibility... the Art of Telepathy... the Art of Healing... The Art of Flying?! Yes! I want to learn how to fly!"

The paper lamp with that art revealed a LONG list of different Ninja spells for the Art of Flying. I read through the long list, trying to find an easy one, but they were all complicated and with a lot of steps.

"Okay, I'll try this one."

* * *

_At the school library..._

While Jennifer was out on her free time inside the Nomicon, Randy and Howard were having a pretty hard time doing a science project. Mrs. Driscoll had said that if they never made that project, they would have an F on science class. Something that disliked Howard too much.

"This is WAY past difficult, Cunningham. Too difficult! And if we don't do this, we'll be getting an F. THERE'S NOTHING WORST THAN AN F! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Howard, relax. We just have to find out the names of those four thingys the DNA structure has. Just that, more information, build up a model, and BOOM! We're done!"

"It's not that simple, Cunningham. A project like this one kills my brain off!"

"That's why science books are for. Just read up a little, maybe you'll find out something."

"I assure you, if we get an F, we'll be stuck from going to the Whoopie World this weekend."

"Hey, now that you're mentioning it..."

Howard stopped Randy from saying a word by jamming his mouth. "DON'T YOU EVER SING THAT! IT STILL GETS STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

Randy removed Howard's hand from his mouth and looked at him with an "Are you serious? I wasn't going to do that." kind of face.

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe we should invite Jennifer out. Since the Kunoichi and the Ninja have been fighting monsters and robots, I've been noticing her kind of sad, or depressed, or something. I haven't received a crushing hug from her during the day either. I wonder what's wrong with her."

"Well, we can deal with that later. First goes our priority, which is to finish our science project, then we can get to Jennifer and have some fun. By the way, you've been talking about that girl too much since we met her. Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?"

"Are you serious? Of course not! And in her mind, she thinks the Ninja is someone else. When she sees the REAL me, she just blushes, but she doesn't talk to me that much. That has been since the end of August, after the Feather Dress Festival thing."

"I can be honest with you, Cunningham. That kid's acting REALLY weird, like ALL types of weird."

"I just hope Bash doesn't have fun bothering the juice out of her." Says Randy concerned.

"Can we focus? This thing of talking about such kid interrupts my thoughts."

* * *

On some point of the forest inside the Nomicon world, me as the Kunoichi, decided to practice the Art of Flying.

"Okay, so it's stretch out the wings... touch the air... flap the feathers... and..."

I was dying of laughter after the "flap the feathers" part. I couldn't do this!

"This is all types of crazy! Flap the feathers? Couldn't you make up something else?"

There was a thunderclap that scared the juice out of me.

"Okay, okay. I'll try again."

I held out my hands, the maze-like symbol appeared in front as I chanted the flying spell.

"Okay, so... Wings..." I separated my arms to my sides. "Air..." I raised them up. "Feathers..." I moved them forward again as the little maze symbol in front of me flashed and disappeared into me. Also, a sketch of wings appeared behind my back. "Art of Flying!"

I took a nice run and jumped. I really did it! I was flying! At first I felt freaked out, but then I let the bruce sensation take over as I kept flying. It felt so good and it filled me with such freedom. I felt like a free bird.

"This is so bruce! It's beyond the brucest things I've done!" I exclaimed laughing.

After a few more minutes of flying, I landed back to the ground.

"Thanks, Nomicon. I'll use this ability when I need it."

And I left the Nomicon world, returning to reality.

...

After a few classes, I walked through the halls in search for the school library. I also had to do that little science project, but since I had no classmate to join, I decided to do it on my own. The project had to be done on pairs, and Randy and Howard were already doing one. That's why I chose to do mine alone.

I finally entered the library and saw them chatting. It was clear that they were having problems with the project. Since I already set up information for the project, I didn't hesitated to give them a helping hand. My blush grew more and more as I walked towards them.

"Hey boys, um... Do you need some help?"

That was a really stupid question. Of course they needed help! But I was just too shy to say "Let me help you guys with that."

"Oh! Jennifer! We..."

"Of course we need your help!" Said Howard. "This stupid project is burning out our brains. It's all too complicated."

"How much complicated is it?" I asked, looking down at their papers.

"Enough like to make our brains explode!" Says Howard kind of upset as he laid his head on the table.

I sighed and sat next to them. "What's with the long faces? I thought you guys were-"

"Me and Howard are about to fail on science class. If we don't do this project, it's a big F for both of us." Said Randy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew that from you two." I said with a sad face. Then changed it to a happy one. "But if you have me, you don't need to worry about a single F."

"Huh?" Both boys looked at me with a question mark above their heads.

I smiled and pulled out some papers containing information. "These papers will answer all your questions. I just have to print two more copies. As for me, don't worry. I'll try my best on making the information different." After that, I got up and nicely said "Excuse me." then went to the printers, leaving the boys looking at the papers with their jaws dropped.

I blushed so bad after that. I haven't been talking to them that much since the last week of August. My lips shivered, a huge smile was formed.

"Wow, that's so nice of that kid. Did you saw all those papers? It's like we found a bar of gold!" Said Howard with such happiness.

"Totally bruce!" Replied Randy, pumping his fists.

I heard that from the boys as I finished with the copies. I sat again and helped the boys with the project, explaining everything I knew about the DNA structure. My information was like a bar of gold to these guys. They smiled at my intelligence as they kept listening and writing down all the information they needed for their project. That made me smile too, because I was glad I helped them out greatly.

...

After all the time we spent in the library, we finally left the school and went to Randy's house. The three of us were sharing McSquiddles I managed to pick from the fireworks from the festival and playing more and more Grave Punchers. We were totally having a good time!

After many, many minutes playing video games, the three of us took a break and sat down. Me and Randy sat on the nice furniture and Howard was seen sitting on a baggy seat.

As always, I started a new drawing of the Ninja and too many people surrounding him only. The Kunoichi wasn't in there. As I drew, I felt tears coming out. My little emotional strike* begun again.

_"Fame isn't a proper tool for a Kunoichi."_ I thought. _"Why am I like this? I should stop!"_

"Nice drawing, but why isn't the Kunoichi joining them?" Says Randy, staring closely at my work.

"Oh, it's because I used all the space left for the crowd. Sorry." I lied with a fake smile, rubbing my eyes a little.

It was difficult to tell Randy that the Kunoichi wishes to be loved and recognized just like the Ninja. But I changed the subject and kept drawing until I was done and put my tools away.

"Hey Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm not so sure if you like to hang out, but once we're done with the project, maybe we could-"

"Randy has a girlfriend! Randy has a girlfriend!" Chanted Howard mockingly.

"HOWARD!" Both of us screamed.

"Yeah? Once we're done with the project we can... what?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

_The next day, after school..._

"Jennifer! We're leaving, honey!"

As usual, Mom and Dad had to go out of town for three days. When Mom told me that, I asked her if I could stay with my friends until they got back. And, guess what? She said yes!

It was a perfect chance because:

1. WEEKEND!

2. I needed more time for my science project.

3. I honestly needed to hang out with some friends.

Randy and Howard sure are good friends. I felt so excited! I was finally going out for some time! Yay!

I came out from my room with three packs full of everything I needed. My journal, eight pairs of shoes, five different dresses, three shirts, jeans and other clothes, my toothbrush, hairbrush, a small flashlight, money savings, my drawing tools, my phone and charger, my small pink bag, my red scarf, and not to mention, my Kunoichi mask and the NinjaNomicon, of course. I walked down the stairs, trying to pick the packs up because they were HEAVY, and went to Mom and Dad.

"Oh, Jennifer. It's not like you're staying with some friends forever, hon." Says Mom.

"I know. But I'll need my stuff and a few clothes. I also picked up a first-aid kit and some food just in case a blackout or something that can cause an emergency happens. Don't you worry about me. I'm always ready for everything."

"That's my girl." Says Dad. "We should get going by now. Our plane will take off in less than an hour. We'll drop you to your friend's house first."

"Okay." I nodded and followed them to the car.

...

"So, what's with you guys going out of town?" I asked.

"It's all about business, hon. Your father's wood industry is running out and we need to gather enough wood for constructions." Says Mom.

"Do they build things out of wood or something?"

"Yeah. The wood industry is like a toy factory. We build anything you can imagine. From house doors to small toys made of wood." Says Dad.

"That sounds really interesting. Maybe that's why you need more. But where do you get it from?"

"Natural trees. We just take the fresh ones down, so the wood we take looks like new."

"And what do you do when the trees are taken down? Do you plant seeds to grow new ones?"

"No, Jennifer. Woodsmen don't do that in there. We just take care of the wood from the trees. Nothing else." Said Dad kind of sadly.

_"That's wonk! They don't make new trees grow? This sounds like a job for the Kunoichi!"_

We finally stopped at Randy's house. I got out of the car, opened the trunk and picked up my heavy packs.

"Just remember: Always stay inside during the night, brush your teeth, do your homework, and no scary movies."

"I know that, Mom." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Have fun! We'll be back in three days!"

And with that, they left the neighborhood.

I dropped the heavy packs and sat on the floor. I sighed. Mom and Dad were always busy with their stuff. Thank goodness this time I've met some friends. Now I didn't had to spend the day all alone.

_Loneliness_... Just thinking of how alone I felt during those old days of my life brings tears to my eyes. I struggled against the deep sorrow, and it did faded when I felt a finger tapping my left shoulder. A small smile replaced my sad face as I got up to face Randy.

"Hi." I said calmly.

"What's with all that stuff?" He asked, looking down at my three packs.

I squeezed my lips. "Um... well... Since you and Howard are the only friends I've got, well... My parents went out of town for business stuff, and I was wondering if I could stay for... three days. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course you can!" He said smiling. Then he helped me with the packs and invited me into the house.

_Inside..._

"Thank goodness is Friday. A bruce weekend awaits us!"

"Bruce as in you, me and your best friend going to Whoopie World?"

Randy made a BIG smile. "Yeah! That was exactly what I was thinking!"

"Oh! So that was what you wanted to tell me back then." I said, realizing that little thing. "Thanks for inviting me! I really need to have some fun. I can't hold on to my emotional strike."

_Hours later, at the Whoopie World..._

"...and the guy with the shorts entered the room screaming HELP! I BURNED MY UNDERWEAR!"

A classic joke from my family. The three of us laughed so hard!

"That was so funny! I haven't laughed this hard in a long time!" Said Randy, laughing so hard that his stomach hurt.

"And it's nonsense! Just how did he burned off his underwear if he had them on?"

We stopped when Howard said that, and the three of us died with laughter. I have to admit, _I_ haven't been laughing this hard in a long time.

I sighed. "I dunno. But indeed it was a good joke from my family. So, what are we going to do next? I mean, we already ate some cotton candy, played some shooting games and won a huge bag of McSquiddles!"

"So bruce!" Says Randy, pumping his fists.

I took a good eye on the amusement park. Everything was so cool and happy and fun. I really liked it.

"Hey Jennifer, how's about we share the front seats on the roller coaster?"

My eyes almost popped out. I thought Randy was going to invite Howard to sit on the front seats. I mean, he's his best friend. I was just another classmate of theirs, so come on!

"On that thing? Um... sure. Why not?" I said and walked to the line of people that also went to the roller coaster.

"What the juice was that, Cunningham? I thought I was sitting with you in the front seats!" I heard Howard say.

"I know, Howard. But give her a chance. Jennifer deserves some goodies too."

"This is no goodie, Cunningham. You're just inviting her because you LIKE her!"

"I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!"

"Oh really? What will you two do on the front seats then? Kiss each other?"

That caught me, activating my nerves, making me shiver with anger and squeeze my fists. _"He better zip it up before I explode!"_

"Kiss each other? Are you kidding me?!" I heard Randy yell as I stomped closer to them.

"I know you like her. Since that girl came to Norrisville, you've been mentioning her non-stop! In fact, she's already ruining our friendship!"

That was so mean of him. The second I stopped and heard that, I ran out of the park crying.

"Great. Look what you did. Now she'll be stanked." I heard Randy said with such a tone before I left.

* * *

"Okay. So, she left. Now, can we get to the front seats before anyone else does?" Asked a hurried Howard.

"No."

The ginger-haired boy gasped at his best friend's serious tone. "No?"

"Listen, Howard. I don't know what's up with Jennifer, but you just humiliated her in front of me. Between her and me is just friendship. Now if you excuse me, I have to stop her from being stanked."

...

The poor teenage girl ran all the way to the exit, pushing a few people on her way as she cried. She even pushed off the Whoopie World's pet.

She kept running around the streets to find her neighborhood, but unfortunately, she got lost.

Jennifer never gave it up, she ran and ran all around the city, panting as she went. That was until she began feeling exhausted. On that time, a small rainstorm began forming, darkening everything around her. She didn't even care she got wet.

She sat on some point beside a small vent and pulled out her journal and pencil from her pink bag. Then she began writing...

_"How do I feel today? Angry. EXTREMELY ANGRY AND DEPRESSED! Mom and Dad shouldn't have planned on moving here! Because of that shoob saying that their 'friendship' is being ruined by me, I now have no other choice but to stay alone. ALONE! Like FOREVER!"_

Her hand couldn't write anymore. She was shivering too much in anger that she snapped her pencil in two and closed her now wet journal, busting in tears.

"I hate this... I hate everything!" Cried poor Jennifer.

Her intense negative emotions echoed through the vents and the sound of it all traveled down to the Sorcerer's underground prison.

"Hmm... I smell sweet sorrow in the air. Or is it anger mixed with depression and loneliness? Poor girl. I can also taste some delicious hatred."

The little rat squeaked.

"Time to create chaos!"

The evil Sorcerer conjured the green mist and it flew through the vent that led to Jennifer. She was still crying, holding her journal within her arms.

"I hate them! What was I thinking? They both are a pair of shoobs!"

She just continued crying, even if she heard a voice calling her name in the distance. Randy had caught up with her. He seriously had to talk to her about what happened recently.

"Jennifer, talk to me. Howard didn't meant what he just said."

"Oh yeah?" She said kind of challenging. "If he didn't, I wouldn't be running away from you both! You know what? It's over! I'm NOT gonna' deal with you guys anymore! And I HATE both of you!"

She picked up her pink bag and walked away, but Randy stopped her.

"Jennifer, please! He's just jealous because I invited you to the front seats."

"Jealous or not, I don't care! Go with your best buddy and leave me alone!"

At that point, the green mist surrounded Jennifer and her journal, the object she held most dear.

"Oh, and one more thing..." She sniffed and turned to face him. "I am definitely NOT helping you with the science project! You can have it your way or get an-"

Before she could end, she began feeling the alterations in her body and later became her monster form, letting out a horrendous and noisy scream.

"Great. She's stanked. I guess it's Ninja O' Clock."

He hid behind a trash can and wore on his mask, becoming the Ninja in less than a second. He then leaped out from his hiding spot and faced Jenny-monster once again.

Randy saw the monster girl dropping a car, terrorizing people.

"Stop it, Jennifer!"

Without even thinking, she came at him and burped at his face.

"Awgh, stank breath! Shnasty stank breath!" He said in disgust and performed a backflip to dodge a swipe from her.

The Ninja charged at Jenny-monster, borrowing a rope from someone else in the way to tie her up. He caught up her wrists and pulled to make her fall on her body. He flinched a little and made an "Ouch" gesture with his face. He went to her then.

"I'm really sorry, Jenny. Are you okay?"

"ME HATES THEM! ME WANTS TO CRUSH THEM! ME WANTS TO BE ALONE!" Cried Jenny-monster.

Ninja rolled his eyes. "Just let me de-stank you and talk about them, okay? How can I even de-stank you? What makes you feel like this?"

Jenny-monster kicked him off and broke the rope that held her wrists. She took a metallic rod (**Those you see with the red octagon-shaped thing that says "STOP" in them, only without the red octagon-shaped thing.**) and ran at the Ninja with it. Luckily, he knew what to do. He pulled out his katana and both collided their weapons back and forth. He performed more backflips to avoid every of her attacks with the rod.

"How can I de-stank her?" He asked to himself, dodging the rod with his sword. "What's she holding most dear?"

There were arrows pointing at her journal, in which she held in her left hand.

"Journal! Match."

He slid on the ground and almost snatched the journal from her hand, but she took a grip on the Ninja's scarf and pulled him up, then threw him to the ground.

"That... hurt." He groaned. "Man, she's definitely getting tough. There's nothing toughest than a fan girl turned monster."

Randy saw as the stanked teen came at him with the rod in hand and almost caught him up with it if not for him jumping out of the way. The rod made a small hole on the ground instead.

After that, Jenny-monster began smashing everything she saw like crazy with the metallic rod. Ninja side-stepped out of the way to prevent being smashed as well while thinking of something else he could do to change Jennifer back to normal.

He finally managed to break the rod with his katana and kicked her in the arm. When he was sure she was off-guard, he launched his Air Fist attack to her left arm, making her drop the journal. Finally, he snatched it away with his stretchy scarf and sliced it with his sword. The green mist disappeared around Jennifer as she returned to normal and fell to the ground unconscious.

...

The green mist traveled back underground and the glowing sphere fell back down. This angered the Sorcerer.

"I'll get you next time, Ninja."

The little rat squeaked as if it were laughing. The Sorcerer annoyingly flicked it away.

...

"Jenny... Jennifer, talk to me!"

Randy had no other choice but to carry her back home.

_Back at Randy's house..._

Randy carefully laid Jennifer on the lower bed and also placed her bag beside her.

"So Jennifer got stanked because she got mad at me?" Asked his best friend.

"Well, we would've been in that bruce roller coaster right now enjoying the moment, but somebody ruined it and I had to fix the problem." He replied.

"You mean all of this was my fault, right?"

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter now, Howard. We've got an unconscious kid here. If she doesn't wake up soon, we're both in big trouble."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be grounded for a whole week. And I think I should apologize."

"Apology accepted, buddy. Apology accepted." Smiled Randy.

He silently went to Jennifer and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Jennifer mentioned something about an 'emotional strike' back then. I wonder what the juice does that mean."

Before they could say another word, Jennifer began to stir and moan.

"Jennifer, you okay?" Asked Randy softly as he helped her sit up.

"What the juice just happened? I can't remember what occurred after I ran away."

"Did the stank affected you?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Maybe another emotional strike thing hit me. Or was it a blackout?"

"What is an emotional strike?" He asked her.

"It's just a lame name I give to my negative emotions. It's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! It's not right on you."

"Can you please? I can't wait to get on that roller coaster."

Jennifer breathed out like a bull when she heard that.

"I knew it was a blackout. Because now I remember everything well-detailed." She said, getting up. "YOU caused this! Because of YOU, I got turned into I don't know what and the Ninja fought hard to save me! YOU will pay for this!"

"Jennifer, chill. Howard just wants to apologize." Says Randy, resting a hand over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I never meant that. Okay?" He sheepishly smiled at Jennifer.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Fine. But please, don't do something like that ever again."

_And so..._

The three friends went back to the roller coaster. Randy had offered Jennifer the front seats, but she refused this time, and sat behind them along with a few people who wanted to enjoy the ride. Randy took that moment to give Jennifer her broken journal back.

"The Ninja believed this was what you held most dear."

Jennifer took it from his hands. "This was my favorite journal. But, screw it!" She tossed it behind her. "I don't need a stupid journal to write down such events of my life. I can enjoy them more with you guys! Who cares about a pencil and papers when you can always remember every single thing, like, forever?"

Just then, the machine went on, the ride was about to begin.

"Oh, and other thing. Count on me for anything. I would never let my best friends fail any class. But anyways, this is about to get fun! You know, I've never got into a roller coaster before."

"Then this is gonna' be the brucest day of your life." Said Randy, smiling back at Jennifer.

Then the dashing roller coaster fun began. Everyone screamed out loud, and so did a happy Jennifer.

* * *

**Author's note:**

***Emotional strike:** Just a name I made up. It happens when Jennifer gets depressed when it's about her past, her other personal stuff, or when she gets scared of the Ninja when she does wrong. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14! Review, please! :)


	15. Bonded With Nature

Chapter 15: Bonded With Nature

Two days after Sunday passed. On Monday we had our science project done. And to the boys' relief, they got a B of an 86, at least. I got an A of a 91.

Today we, freshmen were happily enjoying a ride on the school bus. We were heading to a forest today. It was all because Mrs. Driscoll wanted us to pick a small sample of any kind of fallen or wilted leaf to study it back at school. I was like _"What the juice? Can't we pick a fresh one better?"_

I laid my head beside the glass window, aimlessly looking at the outside. It was all so pretty.

_"Ah, I love the sights of that."_

Once the bus stopped, all of us walked out, admiring the beautiful entrance of the forest. I picked up my pink bag and slung it around my back, then walked off with the rest of the students.

Just as everyone lined out of the bus, Mrs. Driscoll began explaining what we should do while in the forest. And one thing that really made me raise an eyebrow was why did she had her skeleton husband with her? She was just so weird.

I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't stop talking! I was already getting bored and tired of standing there. I wanted to at least walk!

_"Ugh! Let's see if the boys have something fun to do."_ I thought, seeking for Randy's frame.

"Hey guys!" I called as I got closer to them. "Hey, Randy, mind if I ask you something?"

"Ask away." He replied.

"Is Mrs. Driscoll always like that? I mean, like... that?" I asked again, making an "I'm bored" gesture with my face.

"For a science teacher, let's say yes. Why do you ask?"

"Ugh. Maybe I'll just have to get used to this boredom since I'm still the new girl. I mean, come on! Ain't there something fun we can do?" I said, crossing my arms.

"For our own security, I will be pairing each student with a numb skull." Continued Mrs. Driscoll after explaining some nonsense about a forbidden cave in which unseen creatures lived. She said that each year, someone entered the mysterious cave and annoys the juice out of the unseen animals, making them attack whoever was bothering them.

"Whoever did that, they're such shoobs." I commented.

Mrs. Driscoll started pairing us. Unfortunately for Howard, he was paired with Flute Girl. Many more students were paired until...

"And last... miss Jennifer, you're with Randy."

That caught my attention...

"SAY WHAT?!" Both Randy and I screamed as a band geek with a trumpet played that silly sad music everybody knows. _"Wah, wah, wah, wahhh!"_

A huge blushed burned out my cheeks. I covered my face in my palms, much to Randy's impression. _"Why did I had to be paired with Randy? Just why?"_

And then, we started off with our little assignment...

_Inside the forest..._

Every student inspected every fallen leaf. Some silly teens even smelled them. I wasn't picking one at all. I had the most huge blush in my cheeks, it never allowed me to do anything. I just watched instead.

"What am I doing? I should be collecting leaves for that science stuff. I shouldn't be thinking of why both of us were paired, anyways."

"If you keep talking to yourself, everyone will think you're crazy."

"Thanks for the advice, but considering I'm paired with someone who always makes me-" Then I realized I was talking to no other than Randy himself. "You didn't heard that, right?" I said, eyes widened and scratching the back of my head nervously. "My goodness, Randy! I'm so sorry!"

"Eh, don't need to apologize." He said with a smile. "Why aren't you picking any leaves, anyway?"

"Uh... why don't we pick up some leaves together?" I asked back, changing the subject and walked, only to see a golden leaf on the ground.

It was so shiny like the fresh and warm sunlight. And with every step I took it threw sparks. A weirdly beautiful leaf.

"Hey Cunningham! Check this out!" Called his best friend Howard.

"Mind if I...? You know..."

"Um... sure. " I nodded, then face-palmed. "Okay. I guess I'm gonna' have to deal with this on my own." Then I walked off.

At least the teacher had the students busy with their work. They were so distracted that it led me to find the tree that made that golden leaf fall off. Not even Randy noticed I was gone.

...

I took slow steps into the mysterious forest. The golden brown and green colors filled me, and some insects flew here and there. As I took one more step, my NinjaNomicon flashed three consecutive times. I pulled it out of my bag.

"Okay, Nomicon. What's with the golden leaf?"

I felt my consciousness getting absorbed into the book.

"Arg!"

...

I flew around many sketches of the Kunoichi and the same golden leaves.

_"The Golden Bay Leaf. It is the Kunoichi's magical weapon of nature and the source of healing powers. It was used by the first Kunoichi eight-hundred years ago to bond herself with the great power of nature. The Golden Bay Leaf has the power of pure light energy that can be used to manipulate many natural objects and elements. But the last Kunoichi was not ready to bond herself with nature, so she undid the sacred Golden Bay Tree. That is until the very last Kunoichi gathers the last Golden Bay Leaf and restores the sacred tree. The Kunoichi and nature are always one. Their bonds remain forever done."_

A small message appeared in front of me.

"The Golden Bay Leaf needs a source of delight. For that, it must take only one bite."

After the message, I felt myself being pushed back to reality.

...

I came up with a realization after entering the Nomicon...

"The Kunoichi before me broke the sacred tree and this is the last Golden Bay Leaf! I have the seed to restore the tree! But I wonder how can I even dig some ground to make the tree grow back? Especially when I'm with a group of students that don't seem to leave me alone, and even paired with Randy? Speaking of which, he shouldn't know I'm the Kunoichi. Hope he doesn't catch up with me until I'm done."

I then rubbed my chin and thought. _"Source of delight, one bite... Bite as in eating?"_

Before I could think of anything else, I heard some teens chatting in the distance. I gave myself a quick run, passing by many trees and bushes. As I passed through a bigger bush, I wore on my Kunoichi mask, the red and black material surrounded my clothes, becoming my Kunoichi suit. I jumped out the bush as the Kunoichi and kept running, seeking for the place the sacred tree used to be.

"It has to be somewhere around here!" I muttered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That's not a leaf, it's a piece of stinky paper bag. Whoever threw it here, they left a shnasty vomit!" Says Randy in disgust as Howard picked up a paper bag which indeed had vomit inside.

"Yuck! You guys are disgusting!" Said some random girl.

"Due to some trash thrown in this forest, some of the plants and trees have been contamined. Miss Jennifer, would you like to explain the main consequences of the contamination?"

"Yeah, smart chick! Why dont you...?"

Randy jerked his head to all directions. Jennifer had disappeared.

"Um... Why don't I explain it for her?"

"I'm afraid we have to end our assignment. Any student who finds the forbidden cave and disturb the animals will have a week's detention."

"Nice job, Cunningham. Now we have to look for her before she gets in trouble." Says Howard, nudging Randy in the arm.

"Mr. Cunningham, would you be so kind as to look for your missing partner?" Asked Mrs. Driscoll nicely.

"Uh... sure." He said blushing.

"And I'll join him!" Added Howard, wrapping an arm behind Randy's neck. "We won't let that kid get near that spooky forbidden cave."

"Are you sure about this?" Whispered Randy to his friend.

"I... not really."

_Later, deep in the forest..._

"Why are we even doing this, Cunningham? We should be going straight into the cave and throw banana peels at whatever those creatures are. But seeking for a kid like Jennifer? It's gonna' take us hours since that kid ALWAYS gets in trouble."

"Jennifer's still the new kid in town, remember? Let's give her some time. She needs to get used to this. And about our little plan, it'll be piece of cake."

Howard smirked. "Those wild animals are going to taste the great flavor of banana peels!"

"Not until we find Jennifer. We'll get her first, send her back to the others, then we do our thing."

"Eh. We better do this quick. Though we'll both get a week's detention courtesy of Mrs. Driscoll."

Randy sighed. "You and your big mouth."

_A while later..._

"Okay, that's it! I'm done! The kid's missing! Can't we just find the cave and get out of here?" Says Howard as he sat on the ground exhausted.

"How could I lose her out of my sight? I mean, she was right at my left, then she disappeared." Said Randy with desperation. "It just had to be Jennifer." He face-palmed.

"I'm telling you, that kid's still acting so weird."

Randy rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

As they kept chatting, a loose Golden Bay Leaf flew by and landed beside Randy. He noticed the little leaf and took it.

"Hey Howard! Check it out! A golden leaf!" He said, showing the Golden Bay Leaf.

"So bruce! You know what this little leaf means, right?"

"Yeah. We-"

"We made a discovery!" Cheered Howard.

"I was going to say we should bring it to Mrs. Driscoll."

Before they could say something else, the leaf flew off by the wind. Randy tried to catch it, but it was weirdly fast. The buddies looked at each other and ran to catch the leaf, though Howard wasn't so good at running.

"Maybe the leaf will lead us to find her, don't you think?"

"What I think... is that we... should get this... over with!" Panted Howard.

"At least try to keep up! The leaf is flying out of our reach."

When they finally stopped running, already noticing the leaf had completely disappeared, they saw the deep cave they were looking for.

"Shweet mother nature!" Says Randy with widened eyes, admiring the cave below their feet.

* * *

"The Golden Bay Leaf needs a source of delight. For that, it must take only one bite."

I stared at the huge space around me. A circular area huge enough for the sacred tree to grow. I kneeled to the fresh, dry ground and dug a small hole with my hands. Then I took my eyes on the leaf.

"Take only one bite..." I whispered, uncovered my mouth and quickly chewed the leaf.

"AUGH, SHNASTY! SHNASTY BAY LEAF!" I screamed in utter disgust.

I spat it out and it fell right in the small hole. "So that's it, Nomicon? Hope it is, cuz' this thing's driving me crazy." I said, covering up the dirt hole with my hands.

I then got up and backed away a few feet. Then... a golden glow emerged from where I dug in the last leaf mixed with my saliva. And... the tree began growing. It grew so fast and beautifully. I saw with huge admiration as the Golden Bay Leaves grew out, full of light and sparkles flying around. And the tree was pretty much big.

"So this is the sacred tree the Nomicon was telling me! I brought it back! And it's so beautiful!"

A thin branch from the sacred tree stretched out to reach my hand. I extended my right arm as the shiny branch wrapped itself around my arm, then adjusted itself tightly.

And later on, I began feeling my consciousness being consumed into the sacred tree just like in the Nomicon. I fell on my back and went off.

My bonds with nature were beginning to form as I heard the soft sound of my heartbeat...

* * *

"This is it, Cunningham! The time of our lives has come!"

"The forbidden cave nobody has ever seen is now below us!"

"So, peel throwing time?"

"You betcha." Smiled Randy.

They pulled out the banana peels and threw them at the deep, dark cave. At first they heard nothing but the squishing sound of the banana peels.

"Peel throwing... done."

Unfortunately for the boys, Flute Girl had caught them and pulled them by their jackets.

"You guysh are in sherioush trouble! I'm gonna' tell Mrs. Drishcoll you guysh threw bananash at the cave!" Exclaimed an angry Flute Girl, spitting saliva as she spoke.

"Banana peels, to be precise." Says Howard still smiling.

"Howard! Now both of us will have a whole week's detention!" Exclaims Randy.

Something stopped the three teens from walking. A silent growl that came from deep under the cave.

"Was that you, Howard?" Asked Randy a little scared.

"How could it be me? My stomach hasn't even growled yet."

From under the cave came two robotic creatures, a snake and a dragon. The teens screamed and ran for their lives before the dragon spat fire at their heels.

...

Jennifer as the Kunoichi was seen lying on the ground, the Golden Bay Leaves covering most of her. When the first bond was interrupted due to the releasing of the pair of evil robotic creatures, the plants unwrapped themselves out of her body. Kunoichi finally awakened from the strong connection with the sacred tree. She heard the growls and smelled the fire coming from the distance. She looked back at the sacred tree and hugged it.

"I promise I'll fully build my bonds with nature soon." She said and left the sacred tree to rescue her friends.

Her scarves and hair flew as she ran. Kunoichi then took a sniff and climbed on a bigger tree ninja-style. When she reached the very top of the tree, she closed her eyes and focused her hearing senses.

"Now what do we do? Those robo things are attacking us!" Screamed Howard.

"I guess the Ninja will take care of this." Said Randy.

Afterwards, she heard nothing else.

"Cunningham. I should've realized." Muttered Kunoichi deeply serious and jumped off.

The robotic snake had destroyed many trees by slicing them with its sharpy, long tail, and bringing them down.

It was then when the snake sliced down another tree that stood behind the teens. By then, Randy disappeared, leaving only Howard and Flute Girl running for their lives until...

"SMOKE BOMB!"

The Ninja finally showed up and sliced a part of the robotic snake's tail to stop it from breaking more trees.

"Hey! Stop messing up with mother nature."

"Uh... Ninja?" Called Howard.

The last sliced tree was about to fall on them, but Ninja got in front of them and managed to at least hold it from falling.

"Run!" He screamed to the two.

Cracks coming from the tree were heard. The Ninja tried to push hard, but the tree was too big and heavy for him.

It was then when the same Golden Bay Leaves flew around the Ninja, then bonded themselves together, making what looked like a strong, shiny rope. It easily pulled the tree back to its place and restored its growth.

"What the juice? What was that all about?"

Before his question could be answered, the Kunoichi showed up.

"That Cunningham kid is safe, right? Cuz' a tree was about to fall on him and two other kids."

"Well, yeah. They are. And what's with the shiny leaves?"

"The Golden Bay Leaves, you mean? Well, didn't you realized yet? It's kind of obvious that I'm the holder of natural powers. You wouldn't be so surprised to know how I did that."

* * *

"Argh! WHERE'S THAT STUPID GOLDEN TREE?"

The villain couldn't wait. He wanted the sacred Golden Bay Leaf Tree all for himself. Since the robots Viceroy made and used against the Ninja once -but were defeated and rebuilt- had found the last Golden Bay Leaf, they found information about the sacred tree and its wonderful powers. But little did they knew that only the Kunoichi could use it. Without the bonds between nature and the Kunoichi, the tree was useless.

"Have patience, sir. My robots are searching all over the forest. But the Robo-Snake seems to have a little meeting with both Ninjas."

"Well get rid of them!"

* * *

Both Ninjas readied their stances before the Robo-Snake launched an attack with its tongue, but the Ninjas jumped backwards, performing backflips and shielding themselves from the attack.

Because she had part of her bonds with the sacred tree, the Kunoichi sensed it being surrounded by the Robo-Dragon. Her eyes opened wide.

"Kunoichi! What's wrong?" Called the Ninja, already fighting with the Robo-Snake.

"The sacred tree... I have to protect it!" She muttered.

The Ninja ran up a tree and performed a backflip, causing the Robo-Snake to hit the tree. When he was sure it was down, he went to the Kunoichi.

"Are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kunoichi rested her hands over his shoulders. "Ninja, there's a sacred tree I need to protect. I guess you'll have to fight the snake alone."

Ninja folded his arms. "No problem. I'll handle it."

"Thanks." Smiled the Kunoichi under her mask. "Oh, and please, be careful with the trees." Then she ran off.

The Robo-Snake pulled its head out of the tree trunk and hissed at the Ninja.

"Hey snaky! Come and get me." Challenged the Ninja.

...

Kunoichi ran all over the forest in search for the sacred tree. The forest was so big and deep that she didn't actually knew where she was going.

"Where's the sacred tree? I just saw it minutes ago!"

...

Back on the battle, the Ninja dodged every attack from the Robo-Snake and tried attacking it with some Ninja Hot Balls. But the fire seared wild around the spot they were.

And to his surprise, the sharpy end of the tail was rebuilt.

"Oh, boy..."

The Robo-Snake sliced two more trees that were already on fire, but Ninja successfully escaped from the blazing area with his scarf before the trees smashed in the ground. He then took a swing, kicked its head off and climbed to another tree.

In order to save the trees, Ninja launched several water balls to rid off the fire. A whole "rain" filled the area. This, though, never damaged the Robo-Snake. But it did got the Ninja extremely wet.

"It doesn't get damaged! What the juice?"

...

Kunoichi couldn't hold it anymore. She was way too exhausted. She had spent most of her time running, so she decided to walk.

"I... can't..." She panted heavily.

Then it happens that Kunoichi slips off and falls into a cliff that was less than 8 feet deep. She hit a few rocks and tumbled and rolled down until she touched the deep ground. Kunoichi slowly got up, groaning for all the pain that swelled over her.

"Oh, man." She grunted.

As she stood up straight, she saw her surroundings. The deep forest was full of bushes and leaves, and the ground was wet.

"I just hope I can find the sacred tree through this way. Let's see how things turn out to be."

After those words, the Kunoichi pulled out her katana and moved in, slicing the plants that blocked her way.

...

Ninja had no more ways to attack the Robo-Snake. He tried using his chain sickles to slice it up, but it fixed itself back. He then tried making it crash to more trees, but the machine never got a crack.

"Argh! How can I stop this thing?"

The Robo-Snake crawled towards him. Ninja pulled out his katana, an idea had come to him.

"It might be a little shnasty, but..."

And then, the Robo-Snake hissed and "ate" the Ninja.

...

"Ninja Glow Ball!"

There wasn't too much inside the Robo-Snake except cords and such a shnasty smell the Ninja hated.

"Let's see... maybe a little bit of this might work?"

Ninja proceeded with slicing some of the inside parts of the Robo-Snake. He was delighted to hear a shriek from the robot.

"Time for some inside out NINJA SLICE!"

He sliced every bit of it all with his katana. Sparks of electricity zapped everywhere. It was time to get out.

The Robo-Snake spat him out before it exploded. Fortunately, the Ninja took cover on a lower portion of the ground.

"Whew! That snaky sure was hard to beat!" He said under his breath. "Wait a second. There was another robot in the forest. If there was then-" He stopped himself and gasped. "The Kunoichi. I must get to her!"

And he ran off.

...

"How can a Kunoichi find a sacred Golden Bay Leaf Tree if she's lost in the deepest part of the forest?" Muttered Kunoichi angrily. "I'm so tired. I want to go home." She moaned.

Kunoichi then collapsed to the ground exhausted, drifting off to a nice sleep. But little did she knew that she was slowly being dragged away by the Robo-Dragon's tail.


End file.
